Husband
by kangaji222222
Summary: -Ketika bangun dari mimpi indahku, aku menemukan seorang lelaki berada dikasurku, dan dia berkata bahwa aku adalah istrinya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?- Minseok, Luhan, Jongin, Yixing, ect. Pair: XiuHan/LuMin (Remake Story).
1. The Accident

When you wake up from your

sweet dream, you are finding a

stranger guy on your bed and he

said that you are his wife.

What will you do?

_**HUSBAND**_ (Remake Story By: _Phoebe Maryand_)

**Cast:**

Minseok (GS)

Luhan

Jongin

Yixing (GS)

Halmeoni

Kyungsoo (GS), ect.

**Warning:** Typo (takut ada nama yang belum kerubah), GS and Remake.

* * *

><p><strong>-<span>The Accident<span>-**

**Kim Minseok**, gadis dengan perawakan mungil itu adalah seorang pegawai administrasi di sebuah majalah _travelling _yang sudah berdiri mungkin hampir seumur Ayahnya. Begitu keluar dari universitas Tokyo, Minseok langsung pindah mengikuti _Halmeoni_-nya kembali ke Korea yang merupakan tempat kelahiran ayahnya. Tak kurang dari dua tahun yang lalu, Minseok melamar ke DArE. Memiliki seorang teman bernama Yixing yang sekarang duduk di meja sebelahnya dan beberapa orang lain yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya di kantor ini. Setahu Minseok, di kantor ini hanya Yixing yang menganggapnya ada, berbicara dengannya secara baik-baik dan memandangnya sebagai manusia. Sedangkan karyawan yang lain sangat acuh dan masih tidak perduli meskipun Minseok sudah bekerja di DArE selama dua tahun.

Sekarang beginilah hidupnya setiap hari, duduk di depan komputer dan mengetik, mengetik, mengetik, seolah-olah keyboard adalah dirinya. Minseok sangat mengantuk karena hari ini dirinya hampir seharian berada di kantor tanpa melakukan apa-apa, ia bahkan tidak pergi keluar untuk makan siang. Bukan karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan tapi Minseok sedang diet demi tampil sempurna pada pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung bulan depan. Jongin, calon suaminya selalu mengatakan kalau Minseok tampak gemuk dan Minseok tidak akan suka bila terlihat gemuk di hari pernikahannya.

Ponselnya yang berada di sebelah komputer bergetar. Minseok membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena matanya sudah redup sejak tadi. Ia benar-benar merasa lapar dan itu sudah membuatnya mengantuk. Tapi melihat siapa pengirim pesan di ponselnya semua rasa kantuk Minseok lenyap begitu saja dan tidak tersisa sama sekali.

_Baby, Pulang Jam berapa? _

_Bisa bertemu hari ini? _

_Plg kerja datang ke café ku ya? _

_Aku sangat merindukanmu _

_(Sender: Jongin. XXX) _

Jongin pada akhirnya mengirim pesan juga setelah seharian ini Minseok menanti kabar darinya. Semenjak rencana pernikahan mereka di putuskan, Jongin benar-benar berkonsentrasi bekerja seolah-olah ia akan meninggalkan cafenya untuk selamanya. Semua hal itu menyebabkan Minsoek mengurusi persiapan pernikahannya seorang diri dan semakin sulit untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Tapi Minseok selalu merasa kalau hal itu bukanlah masalah yang harus di ribut-ributkan. Minseok sudah terlalu banyak menuntut kepada Jongin dan dirinya sama sekali tidak akan meminta hal yang lebih lagi. Minseok sudah harus bersyukur karena Jongin mengabulkan permintaannya untuk mempercepat pernikahan meskipun hal itu membuatnya repot seorang diri. Tidak, ada Yixing yang siap membantunya meskipun Minseok tidak memberi tahu dengan siapa ia menikah nanti pada Yixing, Minsoek patut bersyukur.

Minseok tidak pernah memperkenalkan Jongin kepada siapa-siapa kecuali _Halmeoni _sehingga rencana pernikahan ini juga sama rahasianya seperti keberadaan Jongin. Kedua orang tuanya juga belum tau, hanya _Halmeoni _satu-satunya orang yang tau dan _Halmeoni _sangat tidak setuju. _Halmeoni _pada awalnya menyukai Jongin, tapi begitu tau kalau Minseok dan Jongin akan melangkah kejenjang yang lebih serius, _Halmeoni _menolak keberadaan Jongin terang-terangan. Terlebih sejak Minseok mengatakan kalau dirinya akan pindah dan tinggal bersama Jongin setelah menikah, kebencian _Halmeoni _kepada Jongin semakin menjadi- jadi.

"Minseok, Kau di panggil Manajer Park keruangannya!" Yixing berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja mereka sambil memijat dahinya. Gadis itu mendapat Job yang sangat luar biasa belakangan ini. Seringkali Yixing mengeluh kalau dirinya hampir muntah menghadapi kertas-kertas dan komputer.

"Ada apa?"

"Pokoknya segeralah kesana. Kau tau, kan? Besok dia akan pensiun dan ini adalah hari terakhirnya di kantor."

Minseok mengangguk lalu memandang kalender yang berada di sebelah komputernya, 22 Juni. Park Chanyeol pernah mengatakan rencana pensiunnya saat rapat terakhir mereka minggu lalu. Sama sekali tidak di duga bahwa rencana itu berlangsung secepat ini, jarang sekali ada orang yang memulai pensiunnya pada pertengahan bulan Juni, seperti yang Manajer Park lakukan. Minseok berusaha mengembalikan semangatnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan kerja Manajer Park. Begitu sampai, Minseok hanya perlu mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan ia melihat bayangan Manajer Park yang berjalan mendekati pintu lewat dinding Kaca anti pecah yang berwarna keabu-abuan. Siapapun bisa melihat bayangan dari dalam ruangan tapi tidak bisa melihat semuanya selain warna hitam yang bergerak pada dinding Kaca yang menyelubungi ruangan Manajer Park tersebut. Entah siapa yang punya ide untuk membuat ruangan kerja seperti ini, yang pasti ide ini membuat Atasan manapun menjadi kehilangan lebih dari lima puluh persen privasinya.

"Silahkan, Minseok-ssi!" Manajer Park benar-benar muncul di balik pintu dan mempersilahkan Minseok masuk.

Laki-laki yang sangat baik. Seandainya Manajer Park tidak punya istri, Minseok akan memaksa laki-laki itu untuk menikah dengan _Halmeoni-_nya. Minseok menahan tawa sambil melangkah menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Manajer Park menutup pintu dan memandangi Minseok sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Jadi menikah bulan depan?" Tanyanya.

Minsoek mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Masih merahasiakan siapa calonnya? Bagaimana bila aku tidak bisa datang pada pernikahanmu bulan depan? Aku mau liburan ke Jeju bersama keluargaku!"

"Masih belum bisa, Bos. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku sama sekali tidak tau."

Manajer Park mengangguk lalu melangkah mendekati mejanya. Ia mengambil sebuah amplop dan sebuah kantong kertas lalu memberikan keduanya kepada Minseok. "Ini adalah kiriman. Dalam satu jam lagi, kau harus sampaikan ini kepada tuan Lu yang sedang meeting di Cheongdam-dong. Dia Bos yang baru, dan sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya amplop itu silahkan di buka!"

Kedua alis Minseok menyatu. Ia memandangi amplop putih itu sejenak lalu membukanya pelan-pelan. Dirinya hampir saja berteriak melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Sebuah pernyataan kenaikan gaji untuk bulan depan.

Manajer Park benar-benar mengabulkan permintaannya yang satu ini dalam waktu singkat. Baru dua minggu yang lalu Minseok mengeluh karena kekurangan banyak biaya untuk pernikahannya dan ia berharap Manajer Park mau meningkatkan nominal gajinya dari gaji staff junior menjadi staff Senior. Dan sekarang Minseok mendapatkannya. Ia kembali menoleh kepada

Manajer Park dengan pandangan penuh rasa terimakasih. Manajer Park menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menandakan kalau dirinya tidak menyukai ekspresi Minseok yang itu. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang berterimakasih dengan wajah memelas. "Sekarang pergilah. Waktumu sudah berkurang sepuluh menit. Tuan Lu akan sampai satu Jam lagi dan dia sangat membutuhkan semua file yang berada dalam tas kertas itu. Bergerak…bergerak…" Minseok dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil semua barang-barangnya dan melangkah pegi menuju hotel yang Manajer Park sebutkan.

Tuan Lu, dia yang akan menerima barang-barang itu dan Minseok harus segera menemuinya dengan batas waktu yang semakin menipis. Setiap kali melihat Jam Minseok merasa semakin di buru waktu yang semakin sedikit sehingga Minseok terpaksa turun dari taksi yang di tumpanginya karena macet. Sebisa mungkin ia memotong jalan kemana-mana sehingga menemukan jalan raya yang tanpa macet. Lampu lalu lintas menyala dan semua orang berusaha menyebrang jalan secepatnya. Beberapa orang menyenggol tas kertas yang dibawanya sehingga benda itu robek dan menumpahkan segala isinya. Sangat banyak kertas yang berserakan sehingga Minseok harus mengejarnya kesegala arah. Jumlah orang di jalanan semakin menipis sehingga Minseok semakin khawatir. Berkali-kali Minseok memandangi jam tangannya dan waktunya hanya tersisa lima belas menit lagi. Ia harus cepat karena Hotel Chengdam-dong sudah ada di depan. Tapi selembar kertas melayang dan Minseok masih berusaha mengejarnya, sayangnya erangan mobil-mobil yang siap berjalan membuatnya terpaksa menepi dan meninggalkan selembar kertas lagi di tengah jalan raya.

Tinggal dua belas menit lagi, Minseok bergerak secepat mungkin ketengah jalan saat melihat Jalanan sepi. Ia berharap setelah meraih kertas itu, Minseok bisa segera menyebrang tanpa harus menunggui lampu lalu lintas lagi. Sekilas ia seperti melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya, saat Minseok mengerjapkan matanya, apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali tidak ada. Mungkin ia Cuma berkhayal dan lebih baik kembali memunguti file-file penting itu. Bunyi hak sepatunya berketuk di jalan aspal dan baru berhenti setelah tangannya berhasil menyentuh kertas yang berterbangan kesana-kemari. Minseok juga harus memeluk barang-barang dari dalam tas kertas yang sobek hanya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangannya yang lain berusaha keras menggapai kertas yang sedang di kejar-kejarnya dengan susah payah.

"Sial! Tolonglah…" Bisiknya. Minseok mulai khawatir saat melihat jalanan mulai ramai kembali, ia sempat bersyukur karena kertas itu terbang ke pinggir. Tapi tiba-tiba jantung Minseok seakan berhenti saat mendengar bunyi benturan keras yang datang entah dari mana. Minseok berusaha menoleh, tapi ternyata matanya terpejam. Ia sudah tergeletak di jalanan dengan keadaan yang tidak di ketahuinya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai terasa nyeri, semuanya seperti mimpi. Banyak orang yang berkerumunan di sekitarnya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya harus di bawa kerumah sakit. Minseok masih tidak bisa membuka matanya.

Dalam hati ia berteriak. _Tolong aku. Aku harus bertemu Tuan Lu demi Manajer Park dan masa depanku! _

Minseok membuka matanya perlahan, ia memandangi warna…entahlah. Minseok sendiri tidak yakin jika yang di lihatnya adalah langit. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang kesekeliling. Minseok sedang berada di sebuah taman dan ia berbaring di sebuah bangku kayu. Di sebelahnya, Minseok mendapati seorang wanita asing yang belum pernah di kenalnya sebelumnya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kalau begitu aku bisa pulang dengan tenang. Kau ingat jalan pulang ke rumah, Kan?"

Minseok mengagguk bingung. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Namaku Baekhyun. Aku pergi dulu karena tugasku sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa!" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Minseok begitu saja.

Minseok berusaha bangkit dan duduk dengan tenang. Ia berusaha mengingat semuanya, dan beberapa ingatan terbayang. Minseok baru saja mengalami sebuah kecelakaan, ia memandangi tubuhnya dan untungnya tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Minseok hanya merasakan nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan ia ragukan itu terjadi karena kecelakaan yang di alaminya barusan. Minseok memandangi sekelilingnya.

Ia kehilangan kertas-kertas penting untuk Tuan Lu. Sebisa mungkin Minseok bangkit dan mencari-cari tapi tidak satupun jejak mengenai berkas itu bisa di temui. Jalanan juga sudah mulai sepi dan sepertinya tidak ada seseorangpun yang mengenalnya, ia korban kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu, secepat itukah mereka melupakannya?

_Waktu? Jam berapa sekarang? _Minseok berbisik. Ia mengangkat lengannya dan memperhatikan jam tangannya lekat-lekat. Sudah jam lima sore dan ini sudah lewat jam pulang Kerja. Tubuhnya yang masih sakit mendorong Minseok untuk memanggil taksi dan segera pulang.

Terserah dengan apapun yang terjadi nanti yang pasti dirinya sangat ingin istirahat. Butuh waktu yang panjang untuknya sampai kerumah karena rumah _Halmeoni _memang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Setelah membayar taksi, Minseok langsung memasuki rumah dan menemukan _Halmeoni-_nya sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Minseok mendekat dan memeluk wanita tua itu erat-erat.

"Ada apa?" _Halmeoni _berhenti bergerak dan membelai kepala Minseok dengan lembut.

Minseok mendesah, masih dalam pelukannya. "Sepertinya aku akan di pecat. Kufikir aku baru saja naik gaji!"

_Halmeoni _membelai punggungnya. "Kalau begitu gunakan waktu itu untuk beristirahat di rumah. Dirimu sedang tidak sehat, jadi perlu banyak istirahat."

"_Halmeoni _tau darimana kalau aku sedang tidak sehat hari ini?"

Sekarang wanita tua itu mengubah pandangan penuh kasihnya menjadi pandangan yang penuh kebingungan. "Kenapa masih bertanya?kau cucuku bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau bisa merasakan apa yang ku rasakan. Kau selalu tau apapun yang terjadi padaku. Aku sedang dalam keadaan buruk dan sekarang sepertinya harus istirahat. _Halmeoni, _Aku tidur di kamarmu ya?"

_Halmeoni _mengangguk. "Tapi pada saat jam tidur tiba, kau harus pindah kembali kekamarmu. Aku akan merasa aneh jika ada dirimu di kamar. Kau sudah sangat lama tidak tidur denganku lagi, aku sudah terbiasa tidur sendiri dan meolak ada orang lain di kamarku!"

Minseok mendesah kecewa, ia memang sudah lama tidak tidur bersama _Halmeoni_-nya, sejak merasa sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan, Minseok bahkan nyaris tidak pulang ke rumah beberapa kali. Ya, meskipun begitu ia ingin berbaring di kamar neneknya walaupun sebentar, hanya demi bermanja-manja, hal yang sudah sangat lama tidak di lakukannya.

To Be Continue


	2. 1st Day

_-_**1st Day**_- _

L**AGI-LAGI **Minseok terbangun dengan perasaan aneh. Begitu ia membuka matanya, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat banyak perubahan di kamarnya. Ranjang yang biasa di tidurinya sudah berbeda dengan yang biasa dan ia memakai kelambu? Sejak kapan Minseok suka dengan kamar bernuansa klasik begini? Satu lagi, hawa yang di rasakannya sudah sangat tidak sama dengan yang biasa di rasakan sebelumnya, kamarnya terasa lebih hangat padahal Minseok suka berada dalam kamar yang sejuk.

"Mungkin AC-nya rusak." Gumam Minseok pelan. Ia menggeliat dengan penuh semangat dan harus terkejut saat menyadari kulitnya sedang bersentuhan dengan kulit orang lain di dalam selimut. Minseok memandangi laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya, sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya. Minseok mengerjapkan matanya meyakinkan kalau semua ini hanya mimpi. Ia menyentuh perutnya, lalu dada dan kembali turun hingga ke paha. Keterkejutannya semakin bertambah karena ia sedang tidak memakai apa-apa dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki yang tidak di kenalnya.

Minseok seharusnya berteriak, tapi ia masih termenung memandangi laki-laki itu, cukup _good looking _dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat terang dan terlihat sangat dewasa meskipun sedang tidur, tapi Minseok tidak mengenalnya. Laki-laki itu di temuinya dimana?

Di kantor? Ia tidak punya teman kantor setampan ini. Lalu di diskotik? Apakah semalam Minseok mampir ke diskotik? Minseok mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi dan ia ingat, ia bahkan pulang sebelum makan malam dan langsung tidur di kamar _Halmeoni_-nya. Lalu siapa laki-laki ini? Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada di atas ranjangnya dan tanpa busana seperti dirinya.

Minseok memandang berkeliling untuk meyakinkan apakah ini benar- benar kamarnya? Meskipun banyak yang berubah, Minseok yakin kalau ruangan ini adalah kamarnya. Kamar yang sudah di tempatinya dua tahun belakangan semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menemani _Halmeoni _dan tinggal di Seoul. Rak buku yang berada di dekat pintu juga miliknya, Minseok kenal dengan semua koleksinya, dan buku-buku yang memenuhinya adalah susunannya sendiri.

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bahunya di sertai belaian hangat di lengannya. Minseok menoleh kepada laki-laki itu, dia baru bangun dan tersenyum semanis mungkin kepadanya. Matanya belum begitu terbuka dengan sempurna karena baru bangun tidur, tapi Minseok yakin kalau Laki-laki itu tidak salah orang, dia menyebut nama Minseok dengan manis. Laki-laki itu tidak salah orang.

"Minseok Sayang, kau sudah bangun?"

Minseok mengangguk sambil terus memandangi laki-laki itu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Keheranan sudah menyesaki benaknya dalam dosis yang sangat tinggi.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa, seperti ini? Semalam aku tidur di kamar _Halmeoni_!"

"Aku yang membawamu ke kamar kita. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan istriku ke kamar lain? Soal pakaian seharusnya dirimu tidak perlu terkejut. Bukankah kita selalu melakukannya? Kau tau kalau aku tidak suka AC lalu kita menyingkirkannya. Semenjak kamar ini tidak memiliki pendingin lagi, Kau selalu tidur tanpa pakaian seperti itu."

"Jadi semalam aku membukanya sendiri?"

"Aku yang membuka! Tidak salah, kan? Aku suamimu."

Minseok menggeleng masih dengan ekspresi herannya. Laki-laki itu mengakui Minseok sebagai istrinya? Minseok masih bingung dan termenung.

Kemarin ia tengah mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Jongin, lalu baru mendapatkan kenaikan gaji dan mengalami kecelakaan. Kemudian terbangun di sebuah taman bersama seorang wanita yang menolongnya dan langsung pulang karena kelelahan mencari-cari file untuk tuan Lu yang belum di temukan hingga sekarang. Semalaman ia sudah mempersiapkan batinnya karena harus di marahi oleh Tuan Lu, bosnya yang baru. Tapi sepertinya kejadian hari ini lebih parah bila di bandingkan dengan amarah tuan Lu di hari pertama bekerja. Dia sudah menikah? Lalu kenapa bukan dengan Jongin? Lalu siapa laki-laki itu dan kenapa laki-laki itu yang menjadi suaminya?

"Ah, aku sudah terlambat. Aku harus segera kekantor." Laki-laki itu bangkit dan duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, ia menoleh kepada Minseok dan memandangi setengah dari tubuhnya yang terbuka secara tidak sengaja dengan di iringi sebuah senyum penuh kekaguman. "Tapi melihatmu seperti ini sepertinya hari ini aku tidak usah ke kantor!" Laki-laki itu memeluk Minseok lagi dan meremas payudaranya dalam ritme yang lembut.

Minseok segera menolak dan mendorong tubuh pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu menjauh. Kedua lengannya segera menyilang ke depan dada dangan kuat. "Kau ingin melakukan apa?"

Kening laki-laki itu berkerut. "Kau bertanya? Kenapa? Bukankah ini normal untuk suami istri? Kau istriku kan? Kim Minseok, kan?"

"Kau siapa? Bagaimana bisa aku menikah denganmu? Aku punya orang yang sangat ku cintai dan kami akan menikah. Kau berbohong dengan pernikahan ini kan? Ini hanya bercanda, atau kau salah orang? Tapi kau menyebut namaku…"

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku Luhan!" laki-laki itu mendengus. "Sudahlah kalau kau memang sedang tidak bersemangat, tidak perlu mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh seperti itu. Aku akan berangkat ke kantor saja."

Minseok menelan ludahnya. Luhan meninggalkan ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan apa-apa. Bukan pertama kalinya Minseok melihat tubuh laki-laki, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

_Laki-laki itu? Tadi dia ingin melakukan apa? Bercinta denganku? Tidak… _Batin Minseok. Lalu kata tidak keluar bukan hanya sebagai gema di hatinya. Minseok benar-benar berkata tidak dalam intonasi yang sangat lantang. Dia tidak mungkin sudah menikah dengan laki-laki lain selain Jongin. Tidak mungkin menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak di cintainya.

Tidak mungkin…

"Tidaaak!"

Dan suasana menjadi riuh. Suara pintu di ketok dengan nada tidak sabaran membuat Minseok ingin segera menghambur ke pintu, tapi sebelum itu Laki-laki bernama Luhan yang mengaku sebagai suaminya segera mengambil celana piamanya yang berada di lantai lalu memakainya dan membuka pintu. _Halmeoni _masuk dan memeluk Minseok yang masih kebingungan. Ia membelai kepala Minseok sambil bertanya ada apa.

"_Halmeoni_, Siapa laki-laki itu?" Desis Minseok dalam pelukan neneknya.

_Halmeoni _memandangi Luhan sekilas lalu memeluk Minseok lebih erat.

"Dia Luhan suamimu, sayang. Kau sendiri yang berkeras untuk menikah dengannya Sebulan yang lalu. Sekarang kenapa kau berteriak dan mempertanyakan siapa dia?…"

"Mana mungkin." Minseok memotong. "Aku akan menikah dengan Jongin, bukan dengannya."

"Minseok, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Apakah dirimu sudah lupa kalau Jongin sudah pergi? Kau sendiri yang memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Jongin dan memilih menikah dengan Luhan!"

Minseok memandangi _Halmeoni_nya dengan tatapan yang semakin bingung. Kemarin ia dan Jongin janjian bertemu di café miliknya, baru kemarin dan Minseok masih mengingatnya dengan baik. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia menikah dengan laki-laki bernama Luhan itu bulan lalu? Kenapa harus meninggalkan Jongin dan memilih orang yang tidak di kenalnya?

"Kau kenapa? Kau terbentur?" Luhan bertanya sambil mendekat. Ia menyeka sejumput rambut Minseok yang menutupi wajah. Sekilas Minseok melihat kilauan di jari manisnya dan Minseok spontan memandang jarinya juga. Ada cincin yang memiliki kilau sama disana. Cincin kawin? Laki-laki itu benar suaminya? Minseok memegangi kepalanya. "Aku kecelakaan kemarin dan sepertinya aku melupakan banyak hal. Maaf!" desisnya.

Minseok tidak berbohong. Ia memang kecelakaan, tapi Minseok masih bisa mengingat semua kejadian sebelum kecelakaan. Ia belum menikah pada saat itu, lalu bagaimana bisa begitu terbangun ia sudah memiliki seorang suami dengan cincin kawin melingkar di jari manisnya?

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Luhan masih memandangnya dengan tatapan heran, tapi tidak lama karena ia segera mengambil jam tangannya yang masih berada dalam jangkauannya. "Dua puluh tiga Juni!"

Dua puluh tiga…juni…

Minseok terus mengulangi kata-kata itu di benaknya. Kemarin adalah hari terakhir Manajer Park di kantor dan kemarin adalah tanggal 22 juni, Minseok tidak mungkin salah karena sebelum masuk ke ruangan Manajer Park, Minseok sempat melihat ke kalender. Kemarin ia mengalami kecelakaan, pulang ke rumah dan terbangun pagi ini dengan status baru.

Dia dan Luhan sudah menikah Sebulan lalu? Mustahil, kemarin Minseok masih lajang. Tapi _Halmeoni _juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya? Kenapa bisa berubah secara tiba-tiba seperti ini? Atau Minseok sedang melompat ke sisi kehidupannya yang lain? Apa karena kecelakaan yang kemarin itu?

To Be Continue


	3. 2nd Day

**-2nd Day- **

**HEMBUSAN **nafas kembali keluar sekali lagi dan sangat perlahan. Minseok memandangi wajahnya dicermin lalu mengamati perubahannya. Tidak ada satupun dari dirinya yang berubah, semuanya baik-baik saja dan dia terlihat seperti dirinya yang biasa. Tapi Minseok masih belum bisa percaya bahwa wanita muda yang berada di dalam cermin sekarang adalah istri dari seseorang. Laki-laki itu, Luhan adalah suaminya?

Bagaimana mungkin Minseok mengenal Luhan, bagaimana mungkin dalam hitungan jam Minseok meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja dan menikah dengan laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu? Apa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Atau dia hamil di luar nikah dan sekarang sedang mengandung anak Luhan? Minseok menyentuh perutnya dan tidak merasakan perubahan apa-apa. Lalu apa alasan pernikahannya?

Semuanya masih tidak masuk akal sama sekali, hidupnya benar-benar berubah dalam semalam.

"Siapa di dalam?" Minseok terbangun dari lamunannya saat pintu kamar mandi di gedor.

Ini kantor dan seharusnya Minseok tidak menggunakan toilet kantor terlalu lama seperti sekarang. Tapi kemana lagi dirinya harus bertanya tentang semua ini? Dia bahkan belum menyapa siapapun sejak pagi tadi.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Suara itu mendesak lagi.

"Ya, sebentar!" Minseok merapikan dirinya secepat mungkin dan membuka pintu toilet. Seorang wanita yang juga adalah teman sekantornya memandangnya dengan wajah kesal sebelum masuk kekamar mandi dan Minseok hanya mampu bilang _sorry _sambil tersenyum dengan ekspresi bersalah. Setelah wanita itu dan pandangan kesalnya lenyap, Minseok segera melangkah secepat mungkin dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Ia memandangi Yixing yang sedang sibuk mengamati sebuah katalog pakaian dalam dengan ekspresi yang sangat cerah.

"Aku ingin membeli yang ini, sepertinya ukuran cup ku naik, Aku senang karena usahaku untuk memperbesar payudara berhasil" gumamnya.

Minseok hanya tersenyum dan kembali termenung memandangi komputernya, ia ingin menanyakan tentang pernikahannya kepada Yixing, tapi bagaimana kalau Yixing menganggapnya gila karena melupakan hal terpenting yang terjadi dalam hidupnya? Ia terbangun pagi ini dan tiba- tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai suaminya padahal kemarin dirinya masih Lajang. Siapa yang percaya dengan itu?

"_Dear, _kau kenapa?" Minseok mengerjapkan matanya dan menyadari kalau dirinya sedang memandangi layar komputer yang sama sekali tidak menyala. Maka Minseok berusaha menoleh kepada Yixing secepat mungkin dan tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan.

"Kau bertengkar dengan suamimu?" Minseok terdiam sejenak, jadi Yixing juga tau? Jadi dia benar-benar sudah bersuami? Minseok masih belum bisa percaya ini sepenuhnya, Yixing dan _Halmeoni _yang merupakan orang terdekatnya mengatakan kalau ia sudah menikah. Sepertinya Minseok harus menemui Jongin untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. "Tidak, aku cuma merasa perutku agak aneh, mungkin mau datang bulan!" Jawab Minseok. Entah darimana datangnya kata-kata itu.

"Lalu kau sedih karena itu? Karena kau belum hamil juga? Aku yakin kalian berdua sedang berusaha keras untuk itu. Jangan bersedih, cepat atau lambat kalian juga akan segera punya anak."

Kedua alis Minseok menyatu. Pernahkah ia mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat ingin memiliki anak kepada Yixing? Dia baru sebulan menikah dan bukan hal aneh kalau dalam kurun waktu sebulan dirinya belum mengandung. Seberharap itukah Minseok memiliki anak dari Luhan?

"Kau punya masalah lain?" tanya Yixing lagi,

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingat tentang pertemuanku dengan suamiku."

"Kau ingin menceritakannya kepadaku? Aku selalu menanyakan itu, kan? Dan kau selalu merahasiakannya. Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu? Kau tidak memberi tahu apa-apa tapi memberiku beban untuk merahasiakan pernikahanmu di kantor. Kurasa sebaiknya biarkan orang-orang tau kalau kau sudah menikah, kau tidak mungkin di demo hanya karena melanggar peraturan kantor yang satu itu…"

"Minseok, kau di panggil _Manajer Lu_!" sebuah suara menyela.

Suara itu berasal dari seorang wanita yang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu dan segera pergi setelah melihat Minseok mengangguk.

"Apa aku akan di marahi karena semua file yang hilang itu?" Tanya Minseok pelan.

Yixing hanya angkat bahu dan kembali kekatalognya sambil bergumam. "Cepatlah kesana. Jangan terlambat. Jika tidak dia bisa mengamuk lagi dan kantor bisa kembali riuh."

"Lagi? Dia sering begitu?" Tanya Minseok keras. Ia segera memperbaiki ekspresi bingungnya saat melihat tatapan heran dari Yixing.

Sepertinya ya, Manajer Lu sering memarahinya di balik ruangan itu sehingga semua orang tau. Seingatnya, apapun bunyi yang keluar dari ruangan itu bisa terdengar dari luar, apalagi bila Manajer Lu mengamuk. Minseok menghela nafas lagi, sepertinya dia dan Manajer Lu sama sekali tidak akur karena Minseok sudah menghilangkan beberapa file penting. Tapi Minseok baru menghilangkannya kemarin dan Manajer Lu harusnya baru mulai bekerja hari ini. Sepertinya dugaan Minseok benar kalau ini bukan kehidupannya yang biasa, tapi kehidupan yang lain yang entah bagaimana caranya Minseok bisa memasukinya.

Minseok meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan segera melangkah menuju ruangan orang nomor satu di kantor itu kemudian mengetuk pintu beberapa kali hingga sebuah suara mempersilahkannya masuk. Itu artinya ia harus membuka pintu itu sendiri? Manajer Park selalu membukakan pintu untuk siapapun yang masuk keruangannya.

Sepertinya Manajer Lu adalah orang yang angkuh.

Perlahan Minseok membuka pintu dan masuk sambil menunduk dalam. Ia akan mendapat amukan, itu yang ada di benaknya. Secepat mungkin Minseok kembali berusaha menutup pintu dan berdiri tegang saat melihat seseorang yang duduk di kursi Bos. Seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya tadi pagi, seseorang yang meremas payudaranya, menyeka rambutnya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kasih. Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai suaminya. Minseok menatap papan nama yang ada di atas meja kerja. Manajer Lu Han. Dia menikah dengan Bos? Itu yang membuatnya meminta Yixing untuk merahasiakan pernikahannya di kantor? Dan sepertinya kebiasaan marah-marah Manajer Lu juga di buat-buat untuk menutupi hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Minseok mendekat kemeja kerja dan harus berdiri di hadapan Manajer Lu yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh, ia merasa kikuk.

"Ada apa, _Manajer Lu_?" Minseok berkata dengan ragu, suara yang sangat pelan itupun harus di keluarkan dengan paksaan ekstra dari mulutnya.

"Duduklah."

Minseok mengangguk lalu duduk di hadapan Manager Lu Han. Sesekali matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata laki-laki itu dan membuat Minseok membuang pandangannya kerah lain. Laki-laki itu tidak berhenti memandanginya, iapun harus mendapatkan kegugupan ekstra karena itu. "Ada yang harus saya kerjakan? Atau anda akan marah-marah lagi?"

Luhan menyodorkan sebuah memo kepada Minseok di atas meja dan Minseok membacanya.

_Kau tunggu aku di _Area Parkir_. Untuk Lunch kita hari ini kau yang pilih tempatnya. Aku tidak bisa banyak bicara tapi sangat banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan kepadamu tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Sekarang keluarlah dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu! _

Seoul pada musim panas membuat Minseok gelisah. Ia belum lama sampai ke tempat ini dan harus mengeluh karena menunggu Luhan yang belum juga sampai. Sebenarnya Minseok sangat tidak ingin pergi, tapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Luhan. Dari pesannya tadi, sepertinya mereka berdua sering melakukan hal ini, pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari kantor hanya untuk sekedar makan siang. Seandainya Jongin yang akan datang, Minseok pasti akan menunggunya dengan senyum. Tapi kali ini kepalanya masih di penuhi dengan kebingungan dan ia memutuskan untuk tetap menjalani semuanya sampai menemukan jawabannya.

"Ayo, naik!" Sebuah suara muncul dari dalam mobil yang menghampirinya. Luhan menyuruhnya masuk melalui jendela, laki-laki itu bahkan tidak keluar untuk membukakakan pintu. Setakut itukah ia bila orang-orang tau mereka sudah menikah?

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain patuh. Minseok tidak mungkin marah hanya karena tidak di bukakan pintu. Ia cukup dewasa untuk tidak melakukan itu meskipun dirinya sebenarnya masih muda tapi ia sudah menikah dengan pria yang lebih dewasa di bandingkan dirinya. Tiba-tiba terpikir oleh Minseok untuk menanyakan umurnya, tapi Minseok segera membatalkan keinginannya karena diam lebih baik. Ia terus diam dan melakukan itu sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah hotel mewah di kawasan Cheongdam-dong.

Hotel mewah dengan nuansa Paris menjadi pilihan Luhan sendiri karena Minseok tidak memilih tempat seperti yang Minseok inginkan.

Maka Luhan memilih sendiri tempat yang di inginkannya dan kelihatannya tempat ini sangat sesuai dengan dirinya.

Sejak awal memasuki restoran hotel, Luhan bertindak sebagaimana orang terhormat pada umumnya dan beberapa orang tampak bertindak seolah-olah sudah mengenalnya. Minseok sempat merasa kagum karena ia mungkin menikah dengan salah seorang bangsawan Korea. Tapi mustahil, semua itu hanya khayalan belaka. Makanan pembuka datang setelah Luhan memesan dua porsi Scallops tanpa bertanya dulu kepada Minseok yang hanya bisa berdiam diri. Setelah pelayan pergi, Minseok hanya bisa duduk diam sambil memandangi Luhan yang menyantap sup kental dihadapannya dengan baik. Minseok sendiri tidak memakannya, ia membiarkan croissant yang ada di hadapannya begitu saja karena Minseok tidak terlalu menyukai roti sebagai menu dimakanannya. Walaupun harus diakui bahwa Minseok juga menyukai roti, apalagi roti mocca. Tapi ia lebih menyukai roti sebagai cemilannya.

Makanan utama datang. Pelayan mengambil alih semua piring kosong di atas meja dan membiarkan roti & sup Minseok disana, karena mangkuk itu masih penuh. Mereka hanya menyingkirkan semua mangkuk dan sendok milik Luhan lalu menggantinya dengan seporsi scallops yang tidak begitu besar tapi terlihat sangat penuh karena di hidangkan bersama salad. Minseok mulai menyantap hidangan utama, sesekali ia memandangi Luhan yang menusuk tomat cherry dengan garpu. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh scallops-nya.

"Kau tidak memakan scallops-nya?" Tanya Minseok pelan.

Luhan menoleh kepadanya sambil menggeleng di iringi sebuah senyum "Aku tidak suka scallops."

"Lalu kenapa kau memesan scallops tadi?"

"Karena Scallops baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau ingin segera hamil, kan? Maka harus ada gizi yang cukup untukmu."

Minseok mendesah. "Tapi kau bisa memesan makanan lain untukmu!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu? Kau juga tidak begitu suka Scallops dan harus memakannya. Tidak adil jika aku memesan makanan yang aku suka dan menyantapnya dengan nikmat di depanmu. Sekarang makanlah!"

Jadi itu sebabnya mengapa Luhan memakan sup tadi dengan lahap? Ia sedang mengganjal perutnya karena Luhan sudah berencana untuk tidak memakan Scallops pesanannya.

Minseok menggeleng tak menyangka. Apakah Luhan mencintainya? Mengapa Luhan sepertinya selalu mengesankan itu. "Kalau begitu kau bisa makan sup dan roti milikku. Aku tidak makan itu! Dan ini!" Minseok memindahkan semua salad yang ada di piringnya kepiring Luhan dengan hati hati.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak begitu suka ini. Aku hanya suka scallops, jadi milikmu berikan padaku!"

Luhan memandanginya dengan tatapan kaku. "Kau serius? Maksudku, selama ini kau bahkan tidak perduli jika aku tidak makan seharian!"

Minseok tidak begitu mendengarkan keluhahan Luhan barusan dan mengambil sendiri scallops yang berada di piring Luhan lalu menyantapnya dengan lahap. Luhan benar kalau dirinya tidak begitu menyukai scallops, tapi entah mengapa hari ini scallops menjadi sangat nikmat di lidahnya. "Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Di memo tadi, kau bilang sangat banyak yang ingin di bicarakan denganku."

Luhan berhenti memandangi Minseok dan kembali menyantap saladnya pelan-pelan. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan kata-kata setelah semua makan berhasil di kunyah dan di telannya dengan baik. "Tadi pagi, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau melupakan semuanya? Sepertinya begitu. Aku tau karena hari ini kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, kau bahkan bertindak seolah-olah aku adalah orang asing!"

"Mungkin hanya shock. Tapi kurasa, ini juga harus di rahasiakan seperti saat kau memintaku merahasiakan pernikahan kita di kantor."

"Berarti benar kau tidak mengingat apa-apa!" Seru Luhan yakin. "Kau yang meminta untuk merahasiakannya, bukan aku dan kita seringkali bertengkar di kantor karena itu. Suasana hatiku selalu buruk setiap kali tidak bisa bebas bersama istriku sendiri, setiap kali harus di batasi oleh pandangan curiga orang-orang, Aku juga benci setiap kali melihatmu berinteraksi dengan beberapa laki-laki dari bagian personalia!"

_Dia cemburu? _Minseok menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, entah mengapa dirinya merasa sangat senang "Setelah ini aku boleh izin? Aku tidak bisa kembali kekantor karena harus melakukan sesuatu!"

To Be Continue


	4. 3rd Day

Note: **Sebelumnya, gue minta maaf karena udah ngeremake story ini. Tapi gue sama sekali gak ada maksud apa-apa selain karena gue pengen ngebayangin story ini jadi xiuhan. Gue pengen xiuhan shipper juga bisa ngerasain story ini bareng-bareng gue.**

**Jadi sekali lagi gue minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>-3rd Day-<strong>

**Luhan **baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia memandangi Minseok yang sibuk mendengarkan I-pod dengan penuh konsentrasi sambil bersandar di atas tempat tidur. Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang yang mendengarkan musik dengan ekspresi wajah seperti sedang menghadapi soal ujian. Luhan mendesah mengingat Minseok yang pergi mencari Jongin sore ini. Minseok tidak akan menemukan laki-laki itu karena dia sudah benar-benar menjauh, lalu mengapa harus di cari-cari lagi? Luhan menyesal mengikuti Minseok sore tadi, sekarang dirinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik karena mengetahui hal itu.

Luhan melangkah mendekati istrinya diatas ranjang lalu melepaskan handset di salah satu telinga Minseok dan mengenakannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Minseok memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Sebuah musik yang sering terdengar di beberapa tempat mengalun indah, musik klasik. Luhan tidak begitu suka dengan musik klasik, karena itu meskipun sering mendengarnya, ia sama sekali tidak tau siapa komposernya.

"Sejak kapan mendengarkan musik klasik? Selama ini kau lebih suka membaca buku di bandingkan mendengarkan musik." Tanya Luhan.

Minseok melepaskan handset yang masih menggantung di telinganya dan memberikannya kepada Luhan. Ia tau Luhan tidak suka, karena itulah Luhan menon-aktifkan I-podnya dan menyimpannya di dalam laci meja lampu yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur. Minseok tidak tertarik, ia beranjak ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan berbaring membelakangi Luhan.

Seharian ini dirinya sudah benar-benar kecewa karena tidak bertemu Jongin. Jongin menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan Café-nya yang sudah berpindah tangan, rumahnya juga sudah di jual. Minseok benar-benar kehilangan Jongin untuk selamanya.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Luhan bersuara lagi, ia menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas tempat tidur dan duduk memandangi Minseok yang membelakanginya.

Desah nafas Minseok terdengar samar. "Maaf, suasana hatiku hari ini sedang buruk!"

"Buruk kenapa? Karena tidak berhasil menemukan laki-laki itu?Aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Aku tidak suka kalau kau dekat dengan laki-laki manapun."

"Aku juga sudah bilang kalau suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan tidak ingin berkelahi saat ini. Tolonglah biarkan aku istirahat, Kau satu-satunya orang yang tau masalahku dan ku harap kau bisa mengerti…"

Luhan membalik tubuh Minseok dengan paksa sehingga wanita itu sudah menatapnya. "Aku juga sedang berusaha mengerti, tapi sulit untuk yang satu ini. Kau masih mengharapkannya? Kau yang meninggalkannya Minseok. Kau yang meninggalkan Jongin dan menikah denganku, aku tidak suka kau melupakan siapa dirimu sekarang!"

"Aku minta maaf, benar-benar mintaa maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin memastikan dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah!" Minseok mengalah. Ia sangat tidak suka berkelahi. Apapun alasannya, berkelahi akan menjadi pilihan terakhir atau bahkan tidak akan pernah jadi pilihan dalam hidupnya.

Matanya memandang Luhan dan menemukan keseriusan disana. Luhan kelihatannya benar-benar cemburu. Minseok berusaha untuk duduk sehingga dirinya berhadapan dengan Luhan sekarang. Laki-laki itu adalah suaminya, lalu mengapa dirinya tidak bisa menempatkan diri sebagai istri?

"Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Amarah Luhan mulai mereda mendengar ucapan yang terakhir. Ia menghela nafas dengan lebih ringan dan nyaman. Sebisa mungkin ia memeluk Minseok erat-erat dan tidak memberikan celah untuk Minseok melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak suka ada Jongin lagi di antara kita. Aku tidak pernah suka karena itu selalu membuat kita bertengkar seperti ini, Kau harus ingat satu hal, Kim Minseok sudah menikah denganku dan tidak boleh ada orang lain dalam pernikahan kita."

"Kau sangat mudah emosi,"

"Karena setiap kali kau mengingat Jongin, kau selalu menyakitiku."

Minseok mendorong dada Luhan sehingga tubuh mereka memiliki celah, Luhan mengabulkan permintaan verbal Minseok untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Jadi selama ini Minseok selalu menyakiti Luhan? Satu bulan pernikahan dan tersakiti?

Minseok memjamkan matanya dan masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa aku melakukan itu?"

Luhan memandangnya lama lalu angkat bahu. "Karena aku satu-satunya orang yang berharap pada pernikahan ini. Sedangkan kau tidak, menikah denganku hanya untuk pelarian. Karena itu meskipun kita sudah menikah, kau selalu menganggapku seperti orang asing."

"Kenapa aku dan dirimu bisa menikah? Mengapa kau mau menikah denganku? Kau tidak tau kalau aku mencintai orang lain?"

"Karena…!" Luhan berfikir sejenak lalu tersenyum. "karena aku berharap pada pernikahan ini, aku sudah bilang tadi."

Kening Minseok berkerut, jawaban Luhan sama sekali bukan jawaban yang Minseok inginkan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan di fikirkan lagi." Desis Luhan. "Lupakan semuanya, karena jika kau bertanya kepadaku, aku juga tidak bisa menjawab banyak. Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanmu selama ini."

Minseok berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. "Boleh aku tanya satu hal lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin untuk menikah denganku?"

"Karena kau memaksaku melakukan ini!"

_Benarkah? _

Desis Minseok. Ia yang meminta Luhan menikahinya? Kebingungannya semakin bertambah.

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang membuatmu menerimanya?"

"Karena saat itu kau memperlihatkan betapa lemahnya dirimu dan kau membuatku berfikir hanya aku yang bisa melindungimu. Hanya aku!"

Minseok terperangah. Karena ia lemah? Luhan menikahinya karena mengira bisa melindunginya? Semua hal membingungkan ini sebaiknya di buang jauh-jauh, karena Minseok tidak ingin merasa aneh setiap menghadapi detik-deik selanjutnya dalam hidup. Dia tidak ingin merasa ragu untuk melakukan apapun. Ia memandang Luhan sekali lagi, sekarang apa yang harus di lakukannya pada Luhan? Tidak ada pilihan lain selain berusaha menjalani pernikahan yang normal.

Ia akan berusaha menerima laki-laki itu. Semuanya sudah terlanjur seperti ini, ia sudah terlanjur menjadi istri seseorang dan sudah berpisah dari Jongin. Lagi pula apa lagi yang bisa di lakukannya? Ya, Minseok akan menerima kenyataan ini.

Sedang berusaha menerima, karena itu Minseok menerima ciuman Luhan pada bibirnya. Ciuman lembut yang lama kelamaan mulai intens dan liar. Membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring adalah pilihan berat, ia dan Luhan akan segera melakukannya, mereka akan segera bercinta dan Minseok akan membiarkannya. Akankah? Tidak, Minseok menepis tangan Luhan yang mulai bermain-main di bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Luhan melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangi Minseok kecewa.

Minseok menggigit bibirnya dan membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Hatinya terguncang untuk yang satu ini, bahkan Jongin saja tidak pernah menyentuh tubuhnya. Mungkin dirinya dan Luhan pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, tapi apapun yang sudah mereka lakukan Minseok tetap merasa tidak bisa melakukan ini sekarang. Ia berusaha kembali menoleh kepada Luhan yang masih memandanginya. Minseok tidak sanggup memandang langsung kemata Luhan dan menunduk memandangi dadanya. "Maaf, Aku…"

"Sudah waktunya makan malam." Suara _Halmeoni _yang tiba-tiba saja menyela membuat Luhan dan Minseok memandang kearah pintu serentak. Pintu tertutup rapat namun mereka merasa seperti sedang di pergoki. "Cepatlah keluar!"

"Baik, _Halmeoni! _Kami akan segera datang!" jawab Luhan lantang.

Suara _Halmeoni _tidak terdengar lagi. Tapi Luhan masih belum beranjak dan masih berada di atas Minseok. Matanya kembali meneliti inci demi inci wajah istrinya. "Kau tidak sedang menolakku, Kan?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Minseok cepat. "Aku hanya belum siap."

"Baiklah…, tapi lain kali kau harus siap!" Luhan tersenyum. Lalu berbisik. Di telinga Minseok. "karena aku sudah sangat merindukan ini."

Senyuman itu, meskipun sekilas berhasil membuat Minseok merasa lebih lega. Minseok mendekap dadanya saat melihat Luhan turun dari ranjang dan keluar kamar. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi, Luhan menyentuhnya lagi dan Minseok tau dia tidak akan selamat. Lain kali, bisa saja Luhan tidak hanya menyentuhnya, Ia bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih dan lebih.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p>Ps. Gue ragu buat ngelanjutin story ini. Jadi kalo gak gue lanjutin gue minta maaf ya.<p> 


	5. 4th Day

**-4th Day-**

**MEMBUKA **mata dan menemukan dirinya kembali tanpa pakaian. Minseok benar-benar shock, kejadian ini terulang lagi padahal semalam dirinya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Seingatnya, Luhan tidur lebih dulu dan Minseok benar-benar menghabiskan malam dengan membaca buku.

Lalu apa kali ini Luhan kembali memindahkannya ketempat tidur dan membuka pakaiannya? Minseok menghela nafas pelan dan berusaha membuka matanya lebih lebar. Tapi…

_Astaga apa yang kulihat? _Minseok segera memejamkan matanya. Ia berbalik menuju sisi sebaliknya dari tempat semula dirinya menghadap. Ia melihat Luhan sedang menggenakan pakaiannya, Jantung Minseok tiba-tiba berdetak kencang lagi.

Sebaiknya ia pura-pura tidur, itu lebih baik. Minseok bahkan cukup dengan bekal mengantuk semalam untuk kembali tidur dan rencananya untuk pura-pura ternyata membuatnya benar-benar terlelap. Ia kembali terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membelai pipinya diiringi suara Luhan yang memanggil-manggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Minseok berusaha membuka mata dengan susah payah. Luhan sudah rapi.

"Kau tidur telat semalam. Hari ini tidak usah kekantor saja!" Bisiknya.

Bulu kuduk Minseok meremang. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada perasaannya saat mendengar bisikan Luhan yang sangat dekat dengannya. Minseok berusaha mengangguk, Luhan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Kau yang memindahkanku ke tempat tidur?"

"Ya. Sepertinya kita harus mengembalikan AC ke kamar ini. Kau kepanasan semalam jadi aku membuka pakaianmu."

Wajah Minseok memerah, terlebih saat Luhan menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini semalaman di sebelah Luhan? Luhan sudah puas memandangi tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun dan Minseok bersyukur Luhan tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!"

"Maksudmu membuka pakaianmu?"

Minseok menarik selimutnya sehingga setengah wajahnya tertutupi.

"Maksudku memasang pendingin, kau tidak bisa tidur dalam ruangan ber-AC, aku masih bisa tidur tanpa itu meskipun harus tanpa pakaian seperti ini."

Senyuman Luhan mengiringi tatapannya pada Minseok yang sibuk menutupi wajahnya. _Astaga Minseok, mengapa kau bersikap semanis ini? _Luhan berujar di dalam hati. "Apa ini? Kau sedang malu-malu? Kalau begitu, nanti belilah gaun tidur yang nyaman untuk tidak membuatmu kepanasan. Kau sudah menikah, sudah saatnya menggunakan gaun tidur. T-shirt dan piama tidak begitu baik untuk kelangsungan

pernikahanmu!"

Luhan tertawa renyah membuat Minseok merasa semakin malu. Minseok menarik selimutnya lebih dalam hingga Luhan hanya bisa melihat matanya saja. Walau bagaimanapun, bagi Minseok, Luhan tetaplah orang asing yang mendadak saja bisa menelanjanginya sesuka hati karena status pernikahan.

Meskipun Luhan selalu berusaha untuk menghilangkan batas di antara mereka dan selalu berusaha menunjukkan perhatiannya, Minseok tetap belum bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa baginya, saat ini Luhan adalah orang asing.

Luhan mengambil dompetnya dan memberikan salah satu dari koleksi kartu kreditnya kepada Minseok, Luhan benar-benar mengantarkan benda itu kedalam telapak tangan Minseok dan baru yakin untuk melepas benda itu setelah ia yakin Minseok menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak bercanda tentang gaun tidur. Belilah beberapa kalau masih belum merasa nyaman karena aku selalu membuka pakaianmu. Aku bisa batal berangkat kekantor bila setiap pagi melihatmu malu-malu seperti ini. Aku tidak akan bisa menahan hasratku lagi!" Luhan mengedipkan matanya dan bangkit. Ia sudah berdiri dan mengambil jasnya yang masih rapi di atas sofa. "Aku mungkin akan pulang malam. Tidur duluan saja. Ingat, yakinkan pakaianmu cukup nyaman sehingga kau tidak perlu mengigau memintaku membantumu melepas semua

pakaianmu. Sampai jumpa besok pagi!"

Minseok menelan ludahnya setelah Luhan menghilang. Jadi ia yang mengigau meminta Luhan membantunya membuka pakaian? Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Mengapa harus Luhan? Megapa bukan Jongin? Minseok memukul Keningnya. _Berhentilah memikirkan Jongin, Minseok. Kau sudah bersuami. _Batinnya. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Minseok sepertinya harus mencari tau bagaimana ia harus menyikapi semua ini.

* * *

><p>To Be Continue<p> 


	6. 5th Day & 6th Day

**Untuk yang nanya 'apa ff ini remake dari Kyumin?' Jawabnya SAMA SEKALI BUKAN! Gue gak pernah ngeship bahkan tertarik sama ff kyumin. Ini ff murni gue dapet dari cerita aslinya, jadi please ****don't open this ff**** if you just wanna judge me!**

Kalo ada yang tertarik sama cerita aslinya, bisa PM gue langsung.

* * *

><p><span><strong>-5th Day-<strong>

Manajer Lu adalah anugrah untuk kantor ini, Setidaknya semenjak dia menggantikan Manajer Lu, DArE menjadi tidak membosankan."

"Yep, Aku jadi semangat setiap kali mau berangkat ke kantor. Tidak sia-sia punya Bos setampan dia! Ngomong-ngomong dia masih lajang atau sudah beristri?"

"Kurasa masih Lajang, dia tidak pernah menyinggung soal keluarga, Manajer Lu juga tidak pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya. Dia masih muda dan tampan, menikah di saat sekarang adalah pilihan bodoh untuknya."

"Ku rasa begitu. Kalau begitu dengan senang hati aku akan menggodanya, seandainya aku yang di angkat menjadi sekretarisnya."

"Benar. Tapi Manajer Lu lebih memilih Yixing."

"Terserah kalau Manager Lu memilih Yixing, toh mereka tidak di ruangan yang sama. Yixing tetap bersama gadis berwajah mungil itu di ruangan Administrasi. Singkatnya, ada atau tidak sekeretaris tidak membawa pengaruh besar bagi Manajer Lu."

Minseok mendengus mendengar percakapan tentang Luhan di kamar mandi. Tadinya Minseok merasa kesal karena Yixing memasukkan banyak saus dalam pasta pesanannya. Tapi sekarang ia bersyukur karena Yixing melakukan itu. Pasta pedas itu membuatnya punya alasan ke toilet dan mendengarkan gossip bodoh tentang Luhan.

Ternyata sangat banyak yang menggemarinya, ternyata Minseok adalah orang beruntung yang terpilih menjadi istri seorang Luhan dan mengalahkan semua perempuan di kantor yang tidak begitu menanggapi keberadaannya selama ini dan hanya mengenalnya dengan panggilan „Gadis berwajah mungil itu‟. Sekurang-kurangnya ada tiga atau empat orang gadis yang berbicara dengan antusias tanpa menyadari kalau Minseok berada dalam salah satu dari ke empat bilik yang tertutup. Mereka terus memuji Luhan yang sepertinya menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat dan baru keluar mendekati jam makan siang.

Setelah toilet benar-benar sepi Minseok keluar dan merapikan pakaiannya lalu kembali ke ruangan kerjanya. Lagi-lagi yang di lihatnya adalah gadis China yang bernama Yixing tengah memperhatikan katalog-katalognya sambil memakan pasta pedas yang tadinya mereka makan bersama. Minsek mengelus perutnya sambil duduk di bangku kerjanya, masih terasa panas.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Yixing, matanya masih tidak berpaling dari katalog-nya.

"Aku terjebak para penggosip di kamar mandi. Mereka membicarakan suamiku dengan santainya, mengatakan akan menggodanya tanpa rasa bersalah…"

"Kau kesal? Cemburu?" Yixing memotong. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Mereka selalu melakukan itu semenjak Luhan memimpin DArE, menggantikan Manajer Park. Suamimu sangat di gemari para wanita lajang di kantor ini. Jadi kau harusnya merasa beruntung. Dan berhentilah merahasiakan pernikahan kalian."

"Ya, harusnya begitu. Aku yang terpilih."

"Benar. Seperti film laga yang sering ku tonton, Kau lah yang terpilih untuk memelihara mutiara kehidupan yang akan membantu nyawa banyak orang!"

Minseok tertawa mendengar kata-kata Yixing tentang film laga. Sejenak Minseok teringat keberadaan Luhan, dia belum kembali ke kantor juga. Padahal Yixing ada disini. Yixing sekertarisnya, Kan? Minseok bahkan tidak bisa mengingat tentang Yixing yang ternyata adalah sekretaris suaminya.

Jika tidak berada di kamar mandi, Minseok tidak akan mengetahuinya, ini juga berkat pasta pedas itu. Tanpa sang pasta, Minseok tidak akan menginjak kamar mandi hari ini. Minseok menarik piring pasta dan merampas garpunya dari Yixing kemudian memakan semuanya dengan lahap. Minseok sukses membuat Yixing terperangah.

"Hei Minseok, Bukankah kau sedang diet sehat? Kau ingin segera punya anak kan? Kenapa makan terlalu banyak makanan berbahaya seperti ini?" Yixing kembali merampas garpunya.

Minseok mengusap bibirnya yang berminyak dan termenung sekali lagi. Dia sedang diet sehat? Dia memang sedang Diet untuk pernikahannya, tapi apakah masih perlu? Bukankah dia sudah menikah?

Dia sudah menjadi istri seorang laki-laki bernama Luhan, laki-laki itu bahkan memerintahkannya untuk membeli gaun tidur. Minseok mendesah, ia akan bolos kerja hari ini untuk membeli gaun tidur.

.

.

**-6th Day- **

**KALI **ini Minseok bangun lebih dulu di bandingkan dengan Luhan dan masih mengenakan gaun tidur yang di belinya dengan kartu kredit suaminya. Ia tidak bangun dalam keadaan tanpa busana seperti biasa.

Mulai sekarang Minseok harus belajar untuk menghabiskan uang suaminya dan itu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum geli, Minseok sudah memulainya dengan membeli banyak gaun tidur. Semalam sebenarnya Minseok sudah menunggu Luhan untuk pulang. Ingin memulai kehidupan barunya dengan memperlihatkan beberapa gaun tidur yang di belinya di depan Luhan. Sayangnya ucapan Luhan tentang „_sampai jumpa besok pagi' _itu benar-benar terjadi. Luhan bahkan tidak pulang sampai tengah malam hingga akhirnya Minseok lelah menunggu dan tidur lebih dulu.

Entah jam berapa Luhan pulang semalam, yang jelas hari ini dia tidak akan kesiangan ke kantor karena ini adalah hari sabtu. DArE benar-benar tidak di buka saat _Weekend _kecuali percetakannya. Minseok memandangi Luhan yang menggeliat, ia sudah antusias bila Luhan segera terbangun, tapi nyatanya tidak. Luhan hanya berpindah posisi dan kembali terlelap dengan tenang. Sepertinya harus di bangunkan, Minseok mencari ide bagaimana ia bisa membangunkan Luhan dengan cara yang sopan.

Bagaimana bila menciumnya dan mengatakan „Selamat pagi sayang‟? Tidak, Minseok tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Tapi mengguncang tubuh Luhan dan memintanya bangun juga bukan hal yang berani di lakukannya. Pada akhirnya Minseok hanya memilih untuk mengamati Luhan dengan seksama sambil menunggunya terbangun.

Luhan adalah seorang pria yang berkulit terang dan halus. Minseok tidak menemukan noda apapun di wajahnya, laki-laki itu memiliki alis yang berwarna lebih gelap di bandingkan dengan rambutnya. Bibirnya mungil dan hidungnya mancung. Pipinya juga kemerahan, Luhan memakai sebuah anting di telinga kanan yang membuatnya tampak sangat berjiwa muda dan penuh semangat.

Lehernya jenjang seperti seekor rusa, bahu lebar dan dada bidang, lalu perutnya datar, Minseok bisa melihat itu karena Luhan tidur dengan bertelanjang dada, sebagian tubuhnya ada di balik selimut.

_Apa yang ada disana? Bagaimanaaa… _Minseok menggelengan kepalanya. Apa yang sedang di fikirkannya? Mengapa ia memikirkan hal itu? Minseok sedang berfikir apakah Luhan tidur tanpa pakaian sama sekali seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? Perlahan ia mengangkat selimut dan mengintip kedalam. Luhan mengenakan sebuah celana pendek dari Nylon Spandex yang fit di tubuhnya. Dia tidak telanjang, tidak seperti yang Minseok fikirkan.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

Minseok mengerjap. Ia segera menoleh kesumber suara dan melihat Luhan yang sedang memandangnya. Dengan cepat Minseok menarik selimut yang di angkatnya dan berkamuflase seolah-olah ingin menyelimuti Luhan dengan benda itu. "Ku fikir kau kedinginan. Makanya aku ingin menyelimutimu. Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan bangkit dan duduk dan meminta Minseok untuk bersandar si sebelahnya. Minseok melakukan apa yang di inginkannya, membuat Luhan mendapatkan kebahagiaan pernikahan yang di inginkannya. Sebelah tangannya mendekap bahu Minseok dengan santai, "Aku lembur semalam, menyiapkan bahan untuk di cetak _weekend _ini. Apakah kau menungguku semalam?"

Minseok mengangguk. Ia sedang mencari perhatian, ingin menunjukkan betapa dirinya adalah seorang istri yang baik meskipun tidak mencintai suaminya. "Aku ingin memperlihatkan gaun tidur yang ku beli kemarin."

"Aku sudah melihatnya satu." Luhan lalu memandangi pakaian Minseok dengan senyum. Minseok sedang menggunakan gaun tidur yang terbuat dari sutra dan berwarna merah muda dengan bintik-bintik putih.

Motif tutul yang lembut dari perpaduan warna yang juga lembut, baby pink dan putih membuatnya tampak manis."Ada kimononya?"

Minseok menggeleng. "Ini saja cukupkan? Untuk apa pakai lapisan luar lagi? Disamping harganya yang mahal, juga tidak berguna. Aku cukup nyaman memakai yang seperti ini, meskipun bagiku celana lebih baik. Tapi kau bilang aku harus membeli gaun tidur."

"Semuanya seperti ini?"

"Sedikit banyak ya…semuanya 85 cm, Aku memilih warna yang berbeda-beda dan…"

"Tidak usah di ceritakan." Potong Luhan. "Biar jadi kejutan saja nanti."

"Kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Aku akan melihatnya setiap kali kita akan tidur, dan ku harap setiap malam aku dapat suasana yang berbeda karena itu. Kau beli berapa banyak?"

"Tujuh, aku akan menggantinya setiap malam dan akan meminta uang kepadamu untuk beli yang baru setiap tiga atau empat bulan sekali agar dirimu tidak bosan. Aku juga mau mengganti pakaian dalam dengan yang lebih seksi untuk ku pakai saat tidur!"

Luhan tertawa. "Baju tidur sangat mempengaruhi gairahmu rupanya. Kau tau? Seharusnya kau tidak memakai apa-apa jika sudah mengenakan gaun tidur. Kalau ingin menggunakan pakaian dalam yang seksi juga pecuma. Tanpa itu istriku juga sudah cukup menggoda."

"Begitu ya? Aku tidak tau yang satu itu. Selama ini aku mengenakan pakaian dalam saat tidur," Minseok melirik ke dalam gaun tidurnya.

Sukses hal itu membuat Luhan tertawa lagi, Minseok sedang menggodanya dengan cara yang sangat manis. Dia tidak tau bagaimana cara menggoda laki-laki sesungguhnya. Tapi seperti yang Luhan bilang, Minseok sudah cukup menggoda tanpa harus melakukan apa-apa. Tentu saja begitu, karena selama ini Luhan hanya bisa memandangi tubuhnya dan menyentuh, membelai, tanpa melakukan hal yang lebih. Luhan hampir gila karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kepada Minseok.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyenggol bahu Minseok dengan lengannya.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk menjadi istri yang baik."

"Benarkah, bagaimana caranya? Dengan menggodaku? Membicarakan tentang pakaian dalam yang seksi?"

"Katakan padaku, Apa yang kau inginkan untuk aku lakukan hari ini? apapun itu aku akan melakukannya."

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah? Termasuk seks?"

Minseok menatap Luhan dalam. Ia tau Luhan akan mengatakan itu, dan ia sudah menyiapkan kata „tentu saja‟ sebagai jawaban. Tapi semangatnya kendor lagi, Minseok tidak yakin dia sanggup melakukan itu sekarang.

"Termasuk seks?" Luhan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

_Tidak ada salahnya mencoba_. Minseok membatin. Ia mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum penuh semangat. "Tentu saja. Kalau kau menginginkan itu sekarang…" Ia berusaha membuka gaun tidurnya dan setelah benda itu lepas, Minseok segera melemparnya jauh-jauh.

Sebelah tangannya berbelok kebelakang punggung mencari besi-besi mungil yang mengaitkan bra yang sedang di kenakannya. Minseok lupa kalau pengait itu berada di depan. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha membukanya. Benda itu tersangkut dan tidak mau terbuka secepat biasa. Gerakan Minseok berhenti saat Luhan menggenggam tangannya dan mencium pipinya mesra.

"Hentikan, Kau terlihat sangat gugup" Desis Luhan. "Aku tidak suka melakukan hal seperti itu pagi-pagi dan kalaupun itu terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuka pakaian sendiri."

Minseok mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Lalu apa yang kau inginkan hari ini?"

"Besok waktunya _Halmeoni _belanja bulanan, kan? Kita saja yang pergi belanja dan biarkan _Halmeoni _beristirahat dirumah."

"Belanja bulanan?" Minseok sejenak memperlihatkan wajah heran, tapi lagi-lagi ia mengangguk. Sebenarnya Minseok masih malu karena merasa di tolak. Luhan sudah menolaknya meskipun dengan cara yang sangat halus. "Baiklah, Aku juga mau belanja beberapa barang lagi."

To Be Continue


	7. 7th Day & 8th Day

**-7th Day-**

TIDAK seperti dugaan Minseok, ternyata di hypermarket mereka tidak berjalan bersama. Minseok benar-benar hanya berbelanja sendiri karena Luhan menemui kliennya di salah satu restoran yang tidak begitu jauh.

Laki-laki itu tidak mengatakannya sejak awal dan itu membuat Minseok kesal. Seharusnya ia bisa bersantai di rumah hari ini, tapi sekarang yang di lakukannya adalah mengambil satu persatu barang yang di tentukan oleh daftar belanjaan dengan kesal. Sesekali Minseok mengamati jam tangannya dan ia benar-benar sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu. Dua tahun kembali ke Korea dan tidak pernah pergi belanja sudah cukup menjadi alasan mengapa Minseok menghabiskan banyak waktu berputar-putar di tempat yang sama demi mencari satu barang.

Setelah semuanya terkumpul, dengan putus asa Minseok berjalan ke kasir sambil mendorong troli yang sudah sangat maksimal. Hari ini Minseok banyak berkeringat karena mendorong Troli yang penuh dan berat membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Luhan sudah menunggunya di kasir, tentu saja harus begitu karena Minseok tidak memiliki sepeser uangpun. Luhan yang harus membayar semuanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Minseok mencoba-basa-basi meskipun hatinya sangat kesal. Sesekali ia memandangi Luhan yang membantunya mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaan dari troli.

"Kau marah? Terlalu lama menunggu ya?"

"Tidak!"

Luhan tersenyum kecut. Minseok kecewa padanya dan itu kelihatan sekali. Tapi jika Minseok mengatakan tidak, Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin bergumam apa-apa. Ia hanya mencoba memperhatikan Minseok yang berusaha untuk tidak perduli kepadanya dan terus memandangi kegiatan kasir yang ada di hadapannya. Barang-barang belanjaan sangat banyak dan semuanya harus di angkat kembali kedalam troli agar lebih mudah di bawa ke dalam mobil.

Setelah membayar semuanya, Luhan dan Minseok kembali ke rumah. Minseok benar-benar tidak berbicara dan hanya mengatakan dirinya sangat lelah. Begitu sampai dirumah Minseok bahkan langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa membantu Luhan mengangkat barang-barang yang sangat banyak itu ke dapur. Minseok sudah berkeliling mencari barang-barangnya dan sekarang giliran Luhan yang mengangkutnya kedalam rumah.

Sebuah buku menjadi incaran Minseok dan di keluarkan dari rak bukunya dengan hati-hati. Sebelum naik ke atas tempat tidur dan bersandar, Minseok menghela nafas lagi. Sekarang apa yang Luhan lakukan?

Mengapa belum masuk ke kamarnya juga setelah mengantarkan semua belanjaan kedapur? Padahal Minseok sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk memilih buku yang akan di baca ulang. Akhirnya Minseok mengembalikan bukunya ke rak, ia tidak jadi membaca dan memilih untuk duduk di atas sofa sambil memainkan game di ponselnya. Selang dua jam kemudian Minseok sudah mulai bosan. Luhan belum masuk juga hingga sekarang. Apa yang di lakukannya? Minseok menyesal mengatakan tidak saat Luhan bertanya apakah Minseok marah pada Luhan.

Jika Minseok tidak mengatakan apa-apa Luhan pasti segera menyusulnya ke kamar dan membujuknya. Langit di luar jendela mulai mendung, hari ini akan turun hujan yang lebat karena langit begitu gelap. Menghela nafas lagi, Minseok sudah bosan menunggu. Mengapa seharian ini ia hanya akan menunggu Luhan? Ia harus menelponnya, Minseok harus menelpon Luhan. Tapi apa nama Luhan di ponselnya? Minseok memulai dengan kata Honey dan tidak ada, lalu My Husband dan Minseok tidak menemukannya juga. Ia hampir putus asa lalu mencoba mencari satu persatu dengan lemah. Minseok menemukan namanya, Bos? Minseok

menyimpan nama Luhan dengan nama Bos? Seharusnya ia bisa menduganya, bukankah pernikahan mereka di rahasiakan dari kantor?

Jadi seharusnya dia tidak usah marah karena Luhan meninggalkannya untuk urusan kantor. Dirinya bukan sekertaris Luhan sehingga tidak bisa terus terlihat bersama, bahkan Luhan juga gemar meninggalkan sekeretarisnya di kantor. Minseok mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga dan menunggu Luhan mengangkat telponnya.

"Kau tidak marah lagi?" Kata-pertama yang di ucapkan Luhan saat mengangkat telpon ternyata bukan Hallo. Laki-laki itu menduga kalau Minseok marah kepadanya dan itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

"Kalau kau tau aku marah kenapa tidak membujukku? Kau tidak mengerti perasaan wanita?"

"Dulu aku selalu melakukannya dan pada akhirnya kau melemparkan semua barang kepadaku. Aku tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi lagi!"

"Sekarang kau dimana?"

"Aku di halaman belakang, di ayunan"

Minseok mendekat ke jendela dan melihat Luhan yang berada di atas ayunan di bawah pohon yang sagat besar. Itu pohon Elder yang sengaja di pelihara _Halmeoni _untuk membuat halaman belakang lebih sejuk. Pohon yang sudah sangat tua. Tiba-tiba hujan deras turun dan Luhan tampak berlarian masuk kembali kerumah, tapi ia belum menutup ponselnya.

"Kau basah?" Tanya Minseok lagi.

"Ya, hujannya tumpah tiba-tiba dan aku sudah basah. Apa aku sudah boleh masuk?"

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Bukannya kamar ini juga milikmu. Masuklah!"

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi?"

"Masuklah dulu baru kita bicara!"

Entah mengapa Minseok menanti dengan senang hati. Ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas sofa menanti Luhan datang sambil menyiapkan pakaian kering dan handuk. Setelah semuanya siap, Minseok duduk di atas tempat tidur dan memandangi pintu. Luhan datang, ia mengetuk pintu dan baru masuk setelah Minseok mengizinkannya.

Benar sekali kalau Luhan basah, ia masuk ke kamar dengan air yang menyertai jejaknya. Minseok mendekat begitu Luhan hendak berjalan ke kamar mandi, ia menghentikannya dan Minseok tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan dengan suara parau yang tiba-tiba. Luhan segera berdehem untuk memulihkan suaranya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian dan handuk untukmu disini, lalu untuk apa lagi masuk ke kamar mandi?" Minseok membuka kancing kemeja Luhan satu persatu dan membuang kegugupannya jauh-jauh. Ia memilih menikah dengan Luhan pasti karena ada alasan yang kuat mendasarinya. Jadi walau bagaimanapun Minseok harus menjaganya dengan baik.

Luhan hanya tertegun tidak menyangka dengan perbuatan Minseok kali ini. Minseok membantunya membuka pakaiannya yang basah lalu mengusap tubuhnya dengan handuk sehingga tubuhnya kering. Luhan bisa melihat kalau wajah Minseok memerah dan wanita itu masih berusaha menahannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan aku melakukannya karena aku istrimu!"

"Kau tidak takut membuka pakaianku? Bagaimana jika aku menyerangmu karena aku hampir kehabisan kesabaran dengan ini. Aku tau kau tidak siap Minseok, jadi berhentilah memaksakan diri seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Minseok berhenti bergerak lalu menengadah memandang wajah Luhan.

"Ya, Aku memang belum siap. Aku hanya tidak mau membiarkanmu kecewa terus menerus karena pernikahan ini harus di pertahankan. Begitu kan? Mengapa kita bisa bersama-sama seperti ini sekarang aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui alasannya. Yang pasti jika sampai ada pernikahan berarti aku bermaksud untuk hidup selamanya bersamamu, Kan?"

"Pernikahan ini ada karena dirimu, dan karena ku fikir hanya Kim Minseok yang bisa melakukan dua hal, membunuhku karena saat itu ku fikir aku sangat ingin mati atau mengembalikan kebahagiaanku. Tapi aku tidak akan menyiksamu dengan paksaan…"

"Lalu kau akan menahan hasrat yang selalu kau ucapkan itu seumur hidup?"

"Aku bisa mencari wanita lain untuk yang satu itu. Bagi wanita seks adalah perasaan, Kan? Perasaanmu tidak bisa di paksakan karena aku tau kau masih berharap pada Jongin."

"Soal Jongin aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi soal seks, kau boleh melakukannya kapanpun kau mau…"

Kata-kata Minseok tidak keluar lagi karena semuanya sudah di telan oleh cumbuan Luhan. Minseok yang semula kebingungan berusaha menikmatinya meskipun sulit. Dia dan Luhan akan melakukannya sekarang juga dan kali ini Minseok harus menahan diri untuk tidak menolak. Luhan benar-benar meraba seluruh tubuhnya, perlahan dan pasti membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan membuat Minseok meleleh sehingga ia benar-benar berakhir dalam kepasrahan di atas tempat tidur.

Minseok menunggu Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih, ia merasakan saat Luhan menghujani tubuhnya dengan ciuman. Dimulai dari bibir, dagu, leher, bahu, dada, perut dan…

Akhirnya Minseok mengerang, seluruh otot tubuhnya mulai mengejang untuk beberapa waktu hingga semuanya berulang dari awal lagi. Luhan masih belum menyatukan dirinya dan Minseok. Luhan hanya ingin bermain-main dengan tubuhnya, kembali merangkak ke atas tubuhnya dan kembali memberi Minseok ciuman erotis. Minseok menolak, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau hanya ingin seperti ini? Ini yang kau sebut seks?" Desis Minseok pelan. Ia berusaha untuk menolehkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap Luhan yang terus memandanginya.

Untuk beberapa lama Luhan mematung lalu menjauh dari tubuh istrinya saat ia tersadar. Luhan berbaring di sebelah Minseok dan menyimak helaan nafas Minseok yang terburu-buru. Minseok sudah klimaks hanya dengan permainan seperti ini. "Aku hanya ingin bermesraan saja."

"Kau membuatku bingung. Jadi selama ini kau hanya ingin bermain-main seperti ini denganku? Ini seks yang kau bilang?"

"Ini bukan seks! Aku sudah bilang, Kan? Aku hanya ingin bermesraan saja."

"Apa ada wanita lain?"

Luhan tersentak. Minseok bertanya apa? Wanita lain? Dia sedang cemburu? Luhan menoleh kepada Minseok yang memandangi langit-langit kamar. Dia hanya basa-basi, pertanyaannya tentang wanita lain sama sekali tidak serius. "Aku selalu memiliki hasrat kepadamu, tapi tidak cukup untuk yang satu itu. Kalau kau mau marah silahkan saja, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya dengan wanita yang memikirkan orang lain. Maaf tentang kejujuranku yang satu itu."

Minseok menggigit bibirnya. Luhan secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau ia sedang menunggu Minseok menyerahkan diri secara seluruh kepadanya bukan hanya tubuh, tapi juga hati. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf tentang itu. Tapi percayalah kalau aku sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik."

"Lalu?"

Luhan ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Minseok yang selanjutnya "Lalu apa? Aku tidak akan menyudahi semuanya sampai disini saja. Kalau memang hasratmu sebatas bermain-main seperti ini, kau boleh melakukannya setiap kali gairahmu hadir. Meskipun kau sendiri tau kalau satu-satunya orang yang mendapat kepuasan maksimal dalam permainanmu ini hanya aku. Kita lihat siapa yang menyerah lebih dulu!"

Minseok mendengus, ia menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuhnya lalu berbalik membelakangi Luhan. Luhan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

_Ya, kita lihat apakah aku akan tahan dengan ini, atau aku akan menyerangmu di saat-saat kau tidak menginginkannya. _Bisik Luhan dalam hati.

* * *

><p><span><strong>-8th Day-<strong>

Minseok masih gemetaran karena Luhan melakukannya lagi, bermain-main dengan tubuhnya dan di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ada rahasia. Di Kantor. Meskipun ruangan Luhan tertutup, tapi para karyawan lain pasti bisa melihat bayangannya saat Minseok berada di atas meja kerja Luhan dan di atas file-file penting itu. Saat Luhan mendaki tubuhnya dari betis sampai ke kening. Karyawan lain pasti juga bisa mendengar erangannya saat orgasme meskipun sebenarnya Minseok sudah menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara. Dan sekarang Minseok harus melihat tatapan semua orang begitu dirinya keluar dari ruangan Bos. Mereka pasti berfikir Minseok sudah menggoda _Manajer Lu_ yang jadi idola mereka. _Manajer Lu_ yang tampan itu sudah di rebut oleh Kim Minseok yang hanya seorang pegawai Administrasi biasa.

Harusnya ia tidak perlu perduli dengan pandangan orang-orang. Mereka semua mau apa? Walau bagaimanapun Minseok adalah istri sah dari Manajer mereka, sayangnya mereka tidak tau apa-apa.

Begitu kembali keruangannya, Minseok harus mendapati pandangan aneh yang sama dari Yixing. Gadis itu meninggalkan katalog-katalognya dan mendekati Minseok. Yixing duduk di atas meja sambil menarik Blouse yang Minseok pakai agar dia bisa melihat sesuatu kedalam sana, beberapa tanda merah di dada membuat Yixing semakin terperangah.

"Kalian bercinta dikantor?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak sampai begitu, hanya bermesraan sedikit!"

"Tapi kau mengerang, Minseok!" desis Yixing, ia berusaha untuk tidak bersuara dengan lantang. "Semua orang menonton bayangan erotis di dalam ruangan Bos tadi sambil menggigit bibir masing-masing. Kalian memutuskan untuk mengumumkannya dengan itu?"

"Entahlah," Minseok angkat bahu. Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba saat Luhan memanggilnya untuk masuk keruangannya dan menarik Minseok kepangkuannya lalu mereka bercumbu, kemudian berlanjut ke hal yang lebih dari sekedar bercumbu. Minseok tau kalau cepat atau lambat dirinya harus terbiasa dengan sikap Luhan yang satu ini. Tapi untuk melakukan itu di Kantor, Luhan seolah-olah ingin dirinya mati karena pandangan teman-teman sekantornya. "Sepertinya aku mau berhenti kerja."

"Karena ini berhenti bekerja? Mau melarikan diri?"

"Bukan, kenapa harus melarikan diri? Aku ini istri sah, bukan selingkuhan. Masalahnya aku lelah kalau harus bertemu dengannya setiap saat, di rumah, dikantor, lama-lama bisa bosan"

"Benarkah?" Luhan tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kerja Minseok. Laki-laki itu bertolak pinggang dan mengeluarkan wajah kecewanya. "Jadi bagimu aku semembosankan itu?"

Minseok menelan ludah lalu kembali saling pandang dengan Yixing, ia merasa sedang di liputi sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa di sangkanya akan hadir di dalam dirinya. Takut Luhan marah dan meninggalkannya. "Aku tidak…"

"Sudahlah. Aku kabulkan permintaanmu. Kim Minseok, kau dipecat dan mulai sekarang, tinggallah di rumah dan tidak perlu datang ke kantor lagi. Kau hanya perlu menghabiskan uang suamimu karena dia pasti bingung untuk siapa dirinya bekerja sebenarnya jika istrinya mencari uang sendiri. Sekarang ayo siapkan semua barangmu, kita harus pergi."

Spontan Minseok berusaha bergerak secepat mungkin sambil menggerutu, ia tidak bermaksud benar-benar akan berhenti kerja, saat mengatakan itu tadi Minseok hanya kebingungan harus mengatakan apa.

Tapi Luhan tidak menanggapi apa-apa, bahkan sebuah senyumpun tidak. Luhan benar-benar sudah memecatnya dan ia tidak perlu datang lagi kemari? Minseok berhenti menggerutu dan mendekati Luhan sambil bertanya mau kemana? Tapi Luhan tidak perduli dan menggandeng tangannya sambil memerintahkan sesuatu kepada Yixing.

"Kau tidak perlu merahasiakan apa-apa. Jika ada temanmu yang bertanya tentang kejadian tadi, katakan yang sesungguhnya. Manajer Lu dan Nyonya Minseok sudah menikah!"

Yixing tertawa senang, ya tentu saja Yixing senang. Ini akan jadi kali pertama ia menyebarkan gossip dimana semua gossip itu berawal dari dirinya dan hanya dirinyalah orang yang tau. Bisa di bayangkan kalau hari ini dirinya akan menjadi primadona dan semua karyawan yang ingin tau akan mendekat kepadanya. Dia akan menceritakan semuanya dengan sangat heboh seolah-olah menceritakan kejadian kecelakaan lalu lintas.

"Dimana mobilnya…." Luhan berbisik. Minseok tersadar seketika. Dalam sekejab Luhan sudah berhasil memindahkannya ke parkiran seolah-olah mereka berteleportasi.

Padahal Minseok tidak yakin ada sihir di dunia ini, Minseok hanya terlalu lama berkhayal dan melewatkan pandangan teman-temannya yang lain saat dirinya di gandeng oleh Bos keluar kantor sehabis mengeluarkan erangan berkali-kali beberapa waktu lalu. Ia ingin melihat wajah semuanya saat Yixing memberi tau kalau Minseok adalah istri Luhan yang selalu mereka bicarakan di toilet. Tapi dia sudah di pecat, kan? Minseok tidak akan kembali ke kantor ini lagi besok.

"Kau serius memecatku?" Desis Minseok saat Luhan sibuk mencari mobilnya. Dia tidak parkir sendiri tadi, pasti menyuruh orang lain sehingga Luhan tidak tau letak mobilnya. Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minseok sampai ia menemukan mobilnya dengan wajah cerah lalu memaksa Minseok untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Seharusnya kau memberiku pesangon yang besar, baru boleh memecatku!" Minseok bersuara lagi. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Siapa bilang kita mau pergi? Tidak makan siang sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan? Aku mau melanjutkan yang tadi," Luhan berbisik di kalimat terakhir lalu menjatuhkan bibirnya di belakang telinga Minseok.

Minseok sedikit bergindik, tapi tidak menghindar. Matanya berusaha melihat ke sekeliling takut jika ada yang memergoki mereka. Kaca mobil Luhan cukup jernih sehingga bila Luhan menelanjanginya sekarang, orang bisa melihatnya begitu saja. Tapi tunggu! Mata Minseok menangkap sesuatu. Ada seseorang disana yang menatapi segala kelakukan Luhan kepadanya. Jongin. Minseok seharusnya berteriak, keluar dari mobil dan memanggil namanya. Seharusnya Minseok mengejar Jongin dan menanyakan apa yang sudah Minseok lakukan kepadanya.

Tapi dia sedang menanti sentuhan Luhan selanjutnya yang sudah sampai di pangkal pahanya, Minseok mendesah dan ia melihat senyum pahit Jongin dari kejauhan. Laki-laki itu pergi.

"Kau kelihatannya sangat menikmatinya!"

Lamunan Minseok buyar. Ia mempertajam pandangannya sekali lagi dan Jongin benar-benar sudah tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya sangat terlena pada sentuhan Luhan? Ini pasti menyakiti Jongin dan Minseok menyesal memperlihatkan wajah sangat menikmati saat Jongin memandangnya.

Minseok mengerang sekali lagi sehingga nafasnya yang memburu mulai teratur secara pelan-pelan. Ia berusaha menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari tubuhnya, matanya memandangi Luhan dengan kesal. Jongin masih mempengaruhinya. "Tentu saja aku menikmatinya, Lalu kau? Apa bisa menikmatinya hanya dengan menyentuh? Atau, Tuan Luhan! Kau sebenarnya seorang maniak?"

Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ya, aku memang seorang maniak. Aku cukup hanya dengan menyentuh saja. Lalu? Jangan katakan kalau dirimu mulai menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini!"

"Aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya atau seingatku begitu, Lalu bagaimana bisa aku menginginkan hal yang lebih?" Minseok berujar yakin. Tapi dirinya sedang berbohong. Meskipun samar-samar, semua kenikmatan yang Luhan berikan sudah membuatnya ketagihan.

Minseok mulai kelaparan, ia mulai menginginkan kenikmatan yang lebih dari yang pernah Luhan berikan, kenikmatan yang hanya bisa di dapat melalui seks dalam arti sesungguhnya. Bukan main-main seperti saat ini.

"Kau yakin kalau tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?!"

"Lalu? Kau benar-benar memecatku seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

Luhan tau kalau Minseok sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau membicarakan masalah seks lebih lanjut. "Kita akan bertemu kakakku!"

Hanya itu. Luhan tidak memberikan jawaban yang Minseok inginkan.

Tapi bukan masalah besar karena Minseok benar-benar tidak

menginginkan jawaban apa-apa.

Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka melaju menuju restoran terdekat dan Luhan memperkenalkan Minseok dengan kakak sulungnya Yifan yang datang bersama istrinya dan anak tunggalnya yang baru empat tahun. Bernama Sehun. Yifan sangat ramah tapi istrinya sangat galak. Pandangan istri kakak iparnya itu benar-benar membuat Minseok ingin menghilang seketika, pandangan yang sangat menghakimi seolah-olah Minseok sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan dengan menikah dengan adiknya.

Selanjutnya Minseok tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya menyimak obrolan dua bersaudara itu sambil sesekali di iringi celetukan dari Suho istri Yifan. Mereka berdua berencana untuk menjalankan bulan madu kedua ke luar kota. Sayangnya si kecil Sehun sekarang menjadi kendala. Yifan dan istrinya kebingungan kemana mereka harus menitipkan Sehun selama seminggu, siapa yang bisa menjamin keadaannya, dan kesehatannya bagaimana?

Suho tidak bisa percaya kepada tempat penitipan anak, panti asuhan dan sejenisnya. Ia takut Sehun terpengaruh kepada pergaulan liar di usia kanak-kanaknya. Pada saat seperti itulah Luhan tiba-tiba menawarkan untuk dititipi Sehun karna katanya Minseok sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya dan membutuhkan kegiatan untuk mengisi waktu.

Setidaknya mengurusi Sehun selama seminggu bisa memberikannya kesibukan. Minseok mendengus dan berusaha menghabisi potongan-potongan cake di hadapannya dalam jumlah banyak karena ternyata Luhan serius memecatnya dari kantor, dan ia semakin tertekan saat Suho memandanginya tajam, mungkin fikirnya; _apa Luhan sudah gila? Menititipkan anakku kepada wanita rakus begini? _Minseok berusaha menahan tawa karena fikirannya sambil menyumbat mulutnya dengan sesuap cake. Tapi walau bagaimanapun ia sangat kesulitan sehingga semua potongan cake yang ada di mulutnya tersembur dan membuat Suho sangat gaduh. Minseok tertawa kecil lalu terbatuk-batuk. Ia berusaha tidak perduli terhadap gerutuan Suho yang mengatakan kepada Luhan kalau adik iparnya itu sangat malang karena menikah dengan wanita yang tidak sopan.

To Be Continue


	8. 9th Day & 10th Day

**-9th Day-**

Minseok sibuk memandangi katalog karena ia sedang ingin mengganti suasana di kamarnya. Minseok sudah mengganti sofa coklat di kamarnya dengan sofa Da Vinci berwarna putih. Minseok juga mengganti seprai dengan sutra berwarna krim. Sekarang ia ingin mencari gorden berwarna Shippo, hanya karena Minseok tertarik dengan warna cat kukunya yang juga berwarna Shippo. Ia benar-benar sedang berusaha menghabiskan uang Luhan. Laki-laki itu tidak lagi memberikannya kartu kredit, Luhan membiarkan Minseok memegang ATMnya agar jumlah belanjanya terbatas. Jika tidak, Minseok bisa belanja sampai kartunya _over limit _dan Luhan bisa mati karena membayar hutang. Tapi tabungan Luhan cukup banyak dan Minseok juga tau kalau kartu yang di pegangnya bukan satu-satunya. Meskipun begitu, yang ada di genggamannyalah tabungan Luhan dalam jumlah terbanyak.

Sejauh ini Minseok hanya berbelanja untuk kepentingan bersama, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan suatu saat nanti ia berbelanja untuk kepentingan sendiri. Salah Luhan sendiri yang mencetaknya menjadi istri yang di sukainya, tinggal di rumah, berdandan yang cantik dan belanja menghabiskan uang. Jika Luhan benar-benar suka dengan wanita yang seperti itu, maka Minseok sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk berubah menjadi seperti yang Luhan inginkan. Setidaknya Minseok tidak melakukan kesia-siaan saja. Ia juga mulai mengikuti kelas _Yoga _setiap pagi dan di mulai pada hari ini juga. Sepulang dari studio Yoga Minseok langsung sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai contoh gorden dan katalog-katalog yang berisi macam dan warna. Minseok menunjukkan gambar Gorden berwarna Shippo itu kepada pegawai galeri yang sejak tadi menyertainya.

"Aku mau yang ini, bisa pasang Besok? Aku ingin melihatnya sudah terpasang setelah makan siang."

Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan. "Tentu saja Nyonya. Kami bisa jamin itu. Anda tinggal menuliskan alamatnya dan pegawai kami akan mengecek kesana lebih dulu mengenai ukurannya. Kami menjanjikan pelayanan yang terbaik"

"Lalu dimana aku harus membayar?"

Tidak butuh waktu banyak bagi Minseok untuk menyelesaikan semua urusannya dan keluar dari galeri itu. Ia berjalan kepinggir jalan untuk memanggil taksi sambil beberapa kali meneguk air putih yang sejak tadi terus di bawanya. Sayangnya tidak ada satu taksipun yang datang, Minseok mendengus kesal. Ia harus segera pulang dan bersiap-siap karena hari ini Sehun akan mulai tinggal bersamanya dan Luhan. Besok Minseok akan latihan menjadi ibu setidaknya untuk seminggu kedepan.

"Kau sibuk?"

_Jongin__? _Batin Minseok. Ia mengenal suara itu dan itu adalah suara Jongin.

Spontan Minseok berbalik kebelakang dan melihat Jongin berdiri menghadapnya. Laki-laki itu berusaha memberikan senyum untuk menunjukkan kalau dirinya punya maksud baik.

"Keberatan kalau kita bicara?" Lanjut Jongin lagi.

Minseok sempat tertegun sebentar tapi kemudian segera mengangguk.

"Ya, Bisa! Aku baru pulang Yoga dan punya banyak waktu luang."

"Keberatan kalau kita ke coffee shop?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tidak minum apapun yang mengandung cafein. Aku sedang diet sehat!"

Jongin menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu kita bicara disana saja!"

Minseok menoleh ke sebuah tempat yang Jongin tunjuk. Sebuah taman kecil yang cukup ramai. Tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa Minseok lakukan selain menyetujuinya. Dalam waktu singkat, dirinya dan Jongin sudah berada di atas salah satu bangku di sudut taman. Minseok merasa agak kikuk. Jongin ada disini bersamanya, laki-laki yang seharusnya menjadi suaminya ada di sebelahnya. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa dirinya dan Jongin berpisah, tapi Minseok mengurungkannya. Baik Luhan maupun _Halmeoni_mengatakan kalau Minseok-lah yang meninggalkan Jongin dan menanyakan hal itu adalah tindakan bodoh yang akan merusak hati Jongin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku lihat hidupmu sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan suamimu? Kau benar-benar mencintainya? Kau membatalkan pernikahanmu denganku karena mencintainya kan?"

Minseok angkat bahu. "Mungkin saat mengatakan itu aku sedang mabuk!"

Jongin tertawa sejenak "Aku minta maaf Minseok. Aku sudah menyia-nyiakanmu dan tidak melawan saat kau di rampas oleh orang lain. Saat laki-laki itu datang dan mengatakan kalau kau sudah menikah dengannya aku sama sekali tidak berusaha mengkonfirmasi dan melarikan diri."

Kening Minseok menjadi berlipat-lipat. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Jongin katakan. "Aku sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi."

"Ya, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak melihat kalau kau sedang menyimpan masalah. Aku terus memperhatikanmu dan berdasarkan pengamatanku, Kau sangat menikmati hidupmu yang baru tanpa aku!"

Jongin mendesah. Ia memandangi Minseok berharap Minseok menyela dan memintanya berhenti berfikir kalau dia sedang menikmati pernikahannya. Beberapa waktu lalu Minseok selalu datang kepadanya dan membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahan mereka dengan bahagia. Jongin tidak bisa melupakan saat Minseok mengatakan kalau gadis itu masih mencintainya dan bisa mati jika harus melihat orang lain yang bersamanya. Sekarang sepertinya Minseok bahkan tidak begitu merespon kata-kata Jongin dengan serius. "Kau mencintainya? Aku melihatmu bermesraan dengannya di parkiran waktu itu. Berarti kau mencintainya

dan benar-benar melupakanku?"

Kali ini sepertinya Minseok merespon dengan lebih serius. Ia memandang wajah Jongin sekilas lalu tersenyum getir dan segera menunduk. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati apa yang sudah ku miliki. Pada awalnya aku masih memikirkan mengapa orang lain yang berada disampingku? Mengapa orang yang menyisihkan Scallopsnya untukku bukan dirimu? Mengapa harus dia yang ada di sampingku saat aku bangun tidur di pagi hari, bukan dirimu. Tapi kufikir terus begitu malah akan menyiksa. Aku sudah bersuami dan laki-laki itu, siapapun dia setidaknya selalu memberiku uang." Minseok tertawa kecil.

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia salah mengira kalau Minseok sudah meresponnya dengan serius. Tapi Minseok benar, Seharusnya ia menikmati hidupnya yang tanpa Jongin, seharusnya Jongin merelakan Minseok yang selalu datang kepadanya dulu menghilang. Yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah Minseok yang Jongin anggap remeh karena selalu mengemis cintanya dan mengatakan akan melakukan apa saja demi membahagiakan Jongin, Tapi Minseok yang baru yang nyaris tidak pernah menghadirkan wajah sedihnya. Jongin tersadar dari lamunanya saat mendengar ponsel Minseok berbunyi nyaring.

Wanita itu mengambil ponsel dari dalam jaket yang di kenakannya. Minseok sedang membaca pesan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang!" Minseok berbicara setelah ia mengamati ponselnya beberapa waktu. "Aku harus bersiap-siap menjadi ibu. Besok ada keponakan Luhan yang akan menginap di rumah selama seminggu!"

"Sepertinya akan jadi minggu-minggu yang sibuk!"

"Ya, sepertinya. Setidaknya, aku pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mengurus anak!" Minseok tertawa lagi dan berbicara dengan lebih tangkas setelah tawanya reda. "Aku pulang!"

"Tunggu. Minseok, Apa kita masih bisa bertemu lagi? Atau mulai sekarang aku harus menjauh?."

Minseok memandangnya sejenak. "Kita bisa bertemu kapanpun. Aku menganggapmu sebagai teman. Jika suatu saat bertemu di suatu tempat, aku pasti menyapamu. Tapi jangan sengaja menghubungiku, ya? Aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Luhan, karena menurut orang-orang, pertengkaranku dengannya bisa merusak suasana hati banyak orang. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana?"

**-10th Day-**

**SEPANJANG **hari ini Minseok sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan pertemuannya dengan Jongin kemarin. Jongin masih sama, sangat baik.

Tapi saat benar-benar berdekatan seperti tadi sepertinya Minseok sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Minseok mencintai Luhan? Tidak, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas interaksi fisik. Di sisi lain, Minseok menganggap Luhan sebagai saudara laki-laki yang tidak pernah di miliki. Jadi sekarang hati Minseok sedang kosong? Sepertinya begitu, dirinya tidak merasakan debaran apapun saat berdekatan dengan siapapun. Semuanya sangat datar dan….hampa.

"Sudah sampai? Aku di telpon _Halmeoni _makanya menelponmu tadi. Sehun sudah ada di rumah. Tadi aku juga menelpon Yifanssi dan mereka bilang kalau mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan ke Italia!"

Luhan terlihat sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya. Minseok yang tersadar karena kata-katanya barusan segera masuk kedalam rumah tanpa memperdulikan Luhan. Ia menemukan _Halmeoni _yang sedang sibuk menonton drama di televisi. Begitu melihat Minseok, _Halmeoni_tersenyum memandanginya.

"Sehun ada di kamarmu." Kata pertama yang di ucapkan _Halmeoni _kepada Minseok. "Tadi orang tuanya datang dan dia sedang tidur. Jadi di letakkan di atas ranjangmu."

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang memasang Gorden baru? Sudah datang?"

"Sudah, untungnya mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum Sehun datang. Jadi ku fikir anak itu sedang tidur nyenyak di kamarmu sekarang dan tidak ada yang mengganggu."

Minseok mengangguk mengerti. Mereka memberikan pelayanan terbaik? Gallery Gorden itu sudah membuktikannya. Mereka bertindak sangat cepat. Sekarang Minseok akan segera masuk ke kamarnya, mengganti pakaian dan tidur. Entah mengapa saat ini ia selalu memikirkan nikmatnya berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Minseok permisi kepada _Halmeoni_-nya dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Sehun sedang tidur? _Halmeoni _salah, anak itu tidak sedang tidur. Sehun sedang melompat-lompat di atas sofa Da Vinci putihnya dengan brutal. Minseok nyaris saja berteriak tapi ia cukup bijaksana untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Perlahan Minseok melangkah dan mendekati Sehun yang kelihatannya belum ingin berhenti melompat-lompat di sofa kesayangan Minseok seolah-olah benda itu adalah trampoline.

"Sehunie, Lelah tidak? Main dengan Bibi yuk?" Minseok berusaha berkata dengan penuh kasih. Tapi sepertinya bujukannya tidak mempan, Sehun masih melompat-lompat dan gerakannya di tambah lagi dengan menggeleng. "Sehun, jangan begitu. Nanti pusing!"

Luhan masuk ke kamar tiba-tiba dan ikut memandangi Sehun dengan terkesima. Bocah itu masih tidak mau berhenti dan sepertinya kesabaran Minseok benar-benar di uji. Hari pertamanya menjadi seorang ibu menggantikan Suho, Minseok harus di uji dengan sofa kesayangannya yang baru berusia sehari dan hari ini akan memasuki hari keduanya.

Luhan memandangi Minseok yang masih berusaha membujuk Sehun dan ia tersenyum. Minseok ternyata lebih sabar bila menghadapi anak-anak. Luhan berusaha untuk tidak perduli dan membiarkan Minseok mengurusi Sehun.

Tapi Sehun masih terus melompat bahkan setelah Luhan mandi dan berganti pakaian. Minseok sepertinya sudah menyerah dan hanya duduk diam memandangi Sehun yang masih belum lelah sambil duduk di atas ranjang dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Luhan mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya, ia ikut memandangi Sehun seperti yang Minseok lakukan, Luhan bisa merasakan kalau Minseok memandangnya meskipun sebentar.

"Tontonan yang menarik!" Bisik Luhan.

Minseok mendengus. "Aku hanya menunggunya lelah. Kapan dia akan berhenti?"

"Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum Sofa Da Vinci-mu rusak. Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan sofamu?"

"Aku bisa membelinya lagi. Uangmu masih banyak. Aku takut Sehun sakit karena melompat-lompat seperti itu. Sudah satu jam dia melakukan ini."

"_I see!_" Luhan mendesis. Ia mengerti apa dengan apa yang Minsek khawatirkan.

Sehun masih merasa kalau Minseok adalah orang asing, karena itu ia masih berusaha membuat Minseok menjauh darinya. Tapi Minseok sepertinya juga mengerti kalau membujuk terus-terusan juga tidak ada gunanya. Ia membiarkan Sehun lelah dengan sendirinya dan menunggu. Sayangnya Minseok seperti sedang berada di puncak kesabarannya. Ia berdiri dan mengambil dompetnya lalu menoleh kepada Luhan.

"Tolong jaga dia sebentar. Aku sedang menunggu sesuatu." Dan Minseok menghilang di balik pintu. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sehun yang bahkan masih terus seperti itu meskipun Minseok sudah pergi. Luhan juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Dia belum pernah memiliki anak dan tidak terlalu suka kepada anak-anak. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menjinakkan Sehun.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian Minseok masuk membawa Pizza. Ia meletakkan kotak Pizza di atas meja yang berada tepat di depan sofa Da Vinci yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi trampoline, Minseok lalu membukanya. Sepotong Pizza di ambil dari tempatnya dan Minseok mengigitnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia sedang membujuk Sehun dengan cara unik dan kelihatannya berhasil. Sehun berhenti menggeleng-geleng dan melompat. Bocah itu terdiam memandangi Minseok yang makan Pizza dengan nikmatnya. Luhan nyaris saja tertawa, Minseok merusak dietnya lagi demi Sehun.

"Sehunie, mau?" Tanya Minseok lembut sambil menyodorkan sisa Pizza di tangannya yang tinggal segigit lagi.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab, tapi ia berteriak „mau‟ begitu melihat Minseok menghabiskan Pizza potongan pertama. Bocah itu turun dari sofa dan berdiri di sebelah Minseok dan memandangi Pizza dengan tatapan penuh harap. Minseok menggeser Pizza ke hadapan Sehun dan Sehun memandangnya sekali lagi.

Begitu bocah itu yakin Minseok memperbolehkannya makan Pizza, jari-jari kecil Sehun meraih sepotong dan duduk tenang di sebelahnya. Minseok memindahkan Pizza itu kelantai agar bisa di jangkau oleh Sehun jika ia ingin tambah lagi. Ia melupakan Luhan sejenak dan baru mengingatnya beberapa detik kemudian, Minseok segera menoleh kepada Luhan yang juga memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sama seperti tatapan Sehun. Luhan juga ingin makan Pizza? Minseok hampir saja tertawa.

"Ayo, kenapa diam saja!" Minseok berujar lembut sambil menarik tangan Luhan sehingga Luhan berpindah ke sisinya. Sekarang mereka bertiga duduk di atas lantai marmer sambil menyantap Pizza. Minseok sempat keluar sebentar dan kembali dengan membawa beberapa buah cangkir plastik dan sebotol besar air mineral. Sehun makan dengan lahap, dua potong ternyata tidak cukup, ia kembali meraih potongan ketiga.

Luhan hanya makan sepotong karena dirinya memang tidak makan dalam porsi banyak sekaligus. Perutnya selalu butuh jeda karena Luhan tidak memiliki lambung yang besar. Ia mengelus perutnya yang sudah terisi dan menoleh kepada Minseok yang sedang menggigit pizza potongan keduanya dengan gerakan seakan-akan ia tengah melakukan sebuah dosa. Dia sedang diet, tentu saja makan pizza adalah dosa besar bagi orang yang berdiet.

"Hentikanlah kalau memang tidak rela menghabiskannya." Luhan berbisik lagi.

Minseok menoleh kepadanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Luhan. "Jika aku tidak ikut makan, maka Sehun akan segera sadar kalau dia sedang di pancing."

Pembicaraan berhenti sebentar. Sehun menguap lalu merengek minta minum. Segelas plastik air mineral sudah tertuang dan di sodorkan kepadanya. Sehun mengambilnya dari tangan Minseok dan meminumnya, selang beberapa detik bocah itu bersendawa dan bersandar kepada Minseok. Dia sudah mengantuk dan sepertinya tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

"Dia sudah lelah." Bisik Minseok.

"Kau bisa membantuku mengantarkan cangkir-cangkir ini kedapur? Aku sepertinya harus menidurkannya."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Perlahan dan hati-hati ia menumpuk gelas-gelas plastik itu di atas kotak Pizza dan membawanya keluar. Di dapur Luhan sempat bertemu _Halmeoni _yang mengajaknya makan malam dan Luhan mampir sebentar untuk makan sepotong roti. Minseok sedang menidurkan Sehun dan tidak bisa menemani _Halmeoni _untuk maka malam seperti biasa, lalu bagaimana bisa Luhan membiarkan _Halmeoni _makan malam sendirian? Setelah ritual makan malam selesai, Luhan kembali kekamar dan melihat Sehun yang mengambil alih tempatnya di atas ranjang. Bocah itu memeluk Linea tiba-tiba.

"Mami…" Desisnya. Sehun mengigau.

"Kenapa Sehun tidur disini?" Luhan berbisik sambil naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk di dekat Minseok yang membelakanginya.

Minseok menoleh sebentar lalu menarik lengan Luhan agar berbaring di dekatnya. "Lalu dimana? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya tidur di kamar tamu sendirian."

Luhan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang memeluk istrinya lalu menggantikannya dengan lengannya. "Mana boleh dia memelukmu tanpa seizinku!" Ia memeluk Minseok semakin erat dan lengannya menekan perut Minseok agar rapat kepadanya. Minseok tidak melawan. "Kau ibu yang berbahaya. Suho tidak pernah mengizinkan Sehun makan-makanan cepat saji."

"Apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan?"

Sehun menggeliat, sepertinya bocah itu terganggu dengan bisik-bisik antara Luhan dan Minseok.

Sesegera mungkin Minseok mengelus punggungnya hingga Sehun bisa lebih tenang. Minseok menoleh kepada Luhan yang masih memeluknya erat. Satu ciuman mendarat di pipinya, lalu leher, bahu, Minseok menolak dengan mendorong kepala Luhan jauh-jauh.

"Jangan memancingku." Desis Minseok. "Sekarang tidur saja, atau Sehun bisa terbangun dan menyaksikan ulahmu!"

Luhan mendengus kecewa, tapi ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan memejamkan mata. Bukan hanya Sehun yang lelah. Tapi Luhan juga lelah. Perlahan-lahan Luhan kehabisan ketahanannya dan tertidur. Kepalanya bersandar di tengkuk Minseok dan iapun benar-benar terlelap.

To Be Continue


	9. 11th Day & 12th Day

**-11th Day-**

**PAGI-PAGI **sekali Sehun sudah menangis memanggil-manggil ibunya dan itu membuat Minseok dan itu membuat Minseok kewalahan. Akhirnya lagi-lagi Minseok mengeluarkan cara licik, ia membujuk Sehun untuk sarapan dengan menu kue tart plus es krim Vanilla. Mata Sehun berbinar-binar mendengar es Krim di sebut-sebut. Bocah itu berhenti menangis dan mengikut Minseok keruang makan dengan suka rela. Sehun duduk menanti Minseok selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan bocah itu hanya memandangi Minseok yang kewalahan di bantu oleh _Halmeoni_. Minseok

bukan orang yang biasa di dapur, kelihatan sekali kalau dirinya kurang cekatan dan menyajikan sarapan Sehun dengan tampilan yang berantakan. Tapi kelihatannya bagi Sehun penampilannya tidak masalah, yang penting eskrim dan tart.

Minseok tau meja makan terlalu tinggi untuk Sehun, jadi dengan tenaga penuh Minseok berusaha menaikkan Sehun kepangkuannya agar bocah itu bisa menyendok makanannya sendiri. Minseok senang melihat Sehun menyendok kue tart dan memakakannya dengan hati-hati. Sehun mengunyah dengan sangat pelan dan teratur, berbeda sekali dengan saat bocah itu makan pizza semalam.

"Sayang, bisa bantu aku?" Luhan berteriak dari pintu kamarnya.

Hari ini Minseok lupa menyiapkan pakaiannya seperti biasa, begitu bangun tidur dirinya benar-benar konsentrasi untuk menghentikan tangisan Sehun dengan berbagai cara. Minseok memandang _Halmeoni _yang juga menatapnya. Ia menghela nafas berat karena ternyata kesibukannya belum berhenti sampai di situ.

"Kau pergilah bantu suamimu, biar Sehun disini bersamaku!" Minseok merasa lega, tapi hanya sebentar karena ternyata Sehun tidak mau di tinggal. Pada akhirnya Minseok terpaksa memutuskan untuk membawa piring berisi kue tart dan es krim serta susu Sehun ke kamarnya. Mungkin dirinya akan membiarkan Sehun makan di atas sofa Da Vincinya. Bayangan tentang sofa Da vinci putih yang belepotan dengan eskrim dan tart melintas, Minseok menggeleng tidak terima.

"Baiklah. Sehun ikut bibi kekamar, kita sarapan disana. Tapi janji ya, makannya jangan belepotan di sofa!"

Sehun mengangguk senang. Dengan gerakan cepat Minseok menyusun semua sarapan Sehun di atas nampan kayu dan membawanya kedalam kamar, Sehun mengikuti Minseok sambil bergelayutan di ujung blouse biru tua yang Minseok kenakan.

Setelah meletakkan Sehun beserta sarapannya di atas sofa Da Vinci yang di alasi kain hitam, Minseok bergegas ke lemari dan memilihkan kemeja yang akan Luhan pakai ke kantor. Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkapnya lalu melotot melihat Sehun ada di kamarnya.

Minseok juga mendengus. Jika Luhan sudah memilih pakaiannya sendiri untuk apa memanggil Minseok segala? Minseok hanya memberi tatapan kesal kepada Luhan dan mengembalikan kemeja pilihannya kelemari.

"Kenapa kau bawa dia kemari? Kau tidak mengerti dengan yang namanya isyarat? Aku ingin bermesraan sebelum berangkat ke kantor." Bisik Luhan.

"Dia tidak mau di tinggal. Mau bagaimana lagi." Minseok mengambil dasi berwarna dasar Abu-abu dan membantu Luhan memakainya.

Rutinitasnya setiap pagi, ia benar-benar sudah menghayati perannya dengana baik untuk yang satu ini. Minseok juga kesal, tapi ia tidak bisa marah kepada Sehun. Sehun tidak mengerti dengan hasrat Minseok maupun Luhan, yang anak itu tau adalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa bermanja. Luhan merampas sebuah ciuman di bibir Minseok dan Minseok segera melepaskan diri lalu memandangi Sehun. Ia bersyukur Sehun sedang sibuk dengan tartnya dan kelihatannya tidak melihat kejadian tadi. Minseok memukul dada Luhan geram. "Bagaimana kalau Sehun melihatnya?"

"Aku harap setelah ini kita punya banyak waktu untuk itu. Ini kamarku dan aku tidak bisa bebas disini!" Desis Luhan kesal.

"Kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk mengurusi Sehun, jadi sekarang tanggunglah akibatnya!"

"Aku tidak suka anak kecil." Bisiknya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lagi di pipi. Kali ini Sehun melihat dan anak itu terperangah.

"Sampai jumpa, aku berangkat dulu!"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Luhan yang terburu-buru. Laki-laki itu sempat juga medekati Sehun dan memberikan ciuman yang sama. Meskipun Luhan mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak suka anak-anak, tapi setidaknya Luhan tidak menyakiti Sehun dan masih menunjukkan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang paman. Sehun kembali menyantap tartnya dengan lahap.

Sehun tidak mungkin di ajak untuk latihan yoga, maka untuk hari ini Minseok akan latihan yoga di rumah dan saat makan siang nanti barulah Minseok mengajak Sehun makan siang di luar. Maka untuk sementara Minseok menunggui Sehun selesai makan sambil membongkar tasnya. Di sana ada beberapa potong pakaian Sehun dan sekaleng susu. Lalu sebuah boneka Larva yang terbuat dari karet. Minseok memandangi pakaian Sehun dan tertegun. Semuanya berwarna kuning. Seharusnya Sehun bermain robot-robotan bukan boneka. Tapi Sehun cukup nakal dan sepertinya baik boneka ataupun robot-robotan tidak akan merusak sisi kelaki-lakiannya. Lagipula Larva bukan hanya untuk anak perempuan.

Setelah selesai makan Sehun sibuk memanggil-manggil ibunya lagi. Anak itu kembali teringat kalau dirinya sedang di tinggalkan kedua orang tuanya untuk bersenang-senang. Minseok mulai kembali kewalahan, padahal ia baru saja berniat memandikan Sehun.

"Mau, Mami…" rengeknya.

Minseok mendesah lalu duduk di dekat Sehun sambil membelai kepalanya. "Iya, bibi tau. Tapi hari ini sama besok Sehun sama bibi, ya? Untuk sementara ini bibi jadi Mami Sehun dulu."

"Nggak mau…mau Mami!"

"Iya, tapi Maminya Sehun sedang ada urusan. Sekarang Sehun sama bibi ya? Kita mandi dulu, terus pergi jalan-jalan sambil makan _French fries_. Mau kan?"

Sehun memandangi Minseok dengan tatapan penuh harap. "_French Fries?" _

"Iya. Kalau Sehun mau, Sehun boleh makan _French Fries _sesukanya. Boleh minum soda juga, nanti malam mau makan apa?"

"Pizza lagi boleh?"

_Yes! Berhasil. _Minseok berbisik senang. Sehun mulai terpancing. "Kalau ayam goreng, mau?"

"Tapi Sehun mau Pizza!"

Minseok berdelik. Pizza lagi? Tapi dirinya tidak boleh kehilangan kepercayaan Sehun sekarang. "pizzanya untuk makan siang nanti. Mau kan?"

Sehun tampak berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ia membuka pakaiannya sendiri dan berkata manja. "Mami, ayo mandi!"

.

.

"**Mami**?" Yixing tertawa sepuasnya mendengar cerita Minseok. Sejak pagi tadi Sehun terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mami.

Sehun benar-benar setuju untuk menjadikan Minseok pengganti Maminya yang sedang pergi bersenang-senang. Minseok memandangi Sehun sekali lagi, bocah itu sedang asyik makan Pizza dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Sebotol susu balita ada di pangkuannya, empat tahun dan suka Pizza. Minseok nyaris saja tertawa tapi dia sedang berusaha menahannya. Yixing sengaja bolos untuk makan siang dan mengajak Minseok ke café ini. Dia ingin menunjukkan seseorang yang katanya sedang di sukainya. Minseok terkejut saat tau kalau yang Yixing sukai adalah pemilik café yang baru buka ini dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak tau dengan perasaan Yixing tentunya, Yixing juga tidak pernah serius dan Minseok sedang malas untuk jadi comblang. Dirinya juga heran mengapa sempat berfikir begitu. Jongin datang mengantarkan pesanan Minseok dan Yixing dengan tangannya sendiri dan sekarang laki-laki itu sedang duduk bersama mereka. Dia ikut mengobrol dengan semangat dan itu membuat Minseok merasa tenang, setidaknya Jongin dan Minseok tidak bermusuhan dan bisa berteman seperti sekarang. Ya, berteman seperti yang dikatakannya kepada Yixing saat gadis itu bertanya apakah Minseok dan Jongin saling kenal.

"Jadi ini keponakan suamimu yang kau bilang kemarin?" Jongin sedang berusaha mendekati Sehun tapi Sehun tidak perduli. Dia lebih perduli kepada Pizzanya.

"Iya, Dia di titipkan di rumah sampai _weekend _ini, orang tuanya sedang bulan madu yang kedua dan mungkin sedang bersenang-senang disuatu tempat."

Yixing berdesis. "Orang tua seperti apa mereka? Bagaimana mungkin bisa bersenang-senang dan meninggalkan anaknya pada orang lain!"

Untuk kata-katanya yang terakhir Yixing mengatakannya dengan nada melengking karena ponselnya berbunyi. Ia terkesiap dan membaca pesan di ponselnya dengan cepat. "Astaga, Manager Lu sepertinya punya kontak batin dengan saudaranya, ia punya firasat karena aku bergosip tentang orang tua Sehun."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minseok.

"Dia memerintahkanku untuk segera kembali ke kantor. Aku pergi dulu ya? Sampai jumpa! Sampai jumpa Jongin!" Yixing kembali menyimpan ponselnya di dalam tas dan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sekarang Minseok kembali risih karena di tinggal berdua dengan Jongin. Ia mulai merasa kikuk dan berusaha pura-pura memperhatikan Sehun sambil membujukknya untuk berhenti makan dan minum susu.

Minseok mendengar deheman Jongin dan ia kembali menoleh kepada laki-laki itu. Harus berkata apa? Minseok benar-benar di landa kebingungan sekarang.

"Kau tinggal sini?" Akhirnya Minseok menemukan sesuatu yang ingin di katakan. Ia teringat tentang dirinya yang mencari Jongin waktu itu dan tidak menemukan Jongin dimana-mana.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau tidak ingat kalau dulu kita berencana membeli cafe ini setelah menikah? Di atas ada kamar, karena itu kita ingin membeli café ini."

"Maksudku bukan itu." Minseok mengelak." Maksudku, kenapa kau menjual café yang lama dan pindah kemari? Bukannya itu adalah rencana kita berdua? Ku fikir setelah aku menikah dengan orang lain kau bahkan tidak akan mau lewat di tempat ini."

"Aku Bosan dengan tempat yang kemarin!" Jongin menjawab diplomatis. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia tertawa. "Café yang ini lebih luas di bandingkan yang kemarin. Makanya aku pindah kesini, karena pelangganku makin banyak dan menyarankanku untuk pindah ke tempat yang lebih luas. Aku sempat berfikir untuk membuka cabang tapi sepertinya aku belum sanggup mengurusi lebih dari satu café!"

Minseok mengangguk-angguk. "Kau kenal Yixing dimana?"

"Dia pernah kesini bersama temannya dan kami berkenalan. Lalu dia menjadi pelanggan tetapku!"

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu!"

Jongin tertawa lagi. "Benarkah? Aku belum memikirkan itu lagi sekarang. Cafeku sangat laris dan aku sangat sibuk. Kalau begitu ku tinggal dulu, ya?"

Minseok mengangguk, hanya itu dan Jongin benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya bersama Sehun. Minseok sempat berdiam diri lama disana sampai akhirnya Sehun mulai mengantuk dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

**-12th Day-**

**RASA **lelah karena terteror oleh pekerjaan hari ini benar-benar membuat Luhan tertekan. Ia harus lembur dan melewatkan makan malam. Tapi untungnya semua karyawan siap membantunya sehingga pekerjaan selesai sebelum jam Sembilan malam. Luhan mengusap wajahnya dan membuka pintu kamar. Ia ingin segera mandi dan tidur.

Tapi sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur karena Minseok. Luhan menggigit bibirnya sejenak saat melihat Minseok duduk di atas ranjang hanya dengan berbalut handuk. Ia sedang menggosok-gosok lengannya dengan sesuatu dan Sehun meniru semua gerakannya.

Minseok memandang Luhan dan tersenyum. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Luhan membalas senyumanya. Minseok selalu mandi sebelum tidur, dan itu selalu menjadi hal yang membangkitkan gairahnya untuk sekedar berciuman dan menyentuhnya. Tapi melihat Sehun yang berada di sebelah Minseok membuat Luhan segera menyimpan gairahnya. "Aku lembur hari ini."

"Ya, aku tau. Kalau pulang terlambat pasti lembur. Mau mandi?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Minseok beranjak meninggalkan Sehun sebentar untuk masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia sedang menyiapkan air panas untuk Luhan. Selang beberapa saat Minseok kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur dan kembali membaluri tubuhnya dengan _Shea Butter cream _dan mengatakan bahwa kamar mandi sudah siap di pakai. Luhan tidak banyak berkata-kata. Ia segera masuk kekamar mandi dan membuka pakaiannya. Ia membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan air hangat dengan cepat. Luhan sangat lelah dan ingin segera memejamkan mata. Ia mandi dengan cepat dan segera keluar setelah memakai piamanya. Tapi Minseok masih seperti tadi, kali ini ia mengusap betisnya dengan lembut.

"Sehun belum tidur?" tanya Luhan begitu ia sudah berada di atas ranjang yang sama.

"Dia siang tadi sudah tidur, jadi sekarang aku kesulitan untuk membuatnya mengantuk. Bisa bantu aku?"

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya."Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Bantu aku menggosokkan krim ini di punggungku." Jawab Minseok sambil menyodorkan mangkuk kaca yang menjadi wadah krim yang rutin di kenakannya. "Biasanya aku minta bantuan _Halmeoni_. Tapi dia sudah tidur karena sedang tidak enak badan."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia mengambil alih _Shea Butter Krim _yang Minseok sodorkan dan bergerak menghadap punggung Minseok. Minseok akan mengendurkan handuknya?

"Tidurkan Sehun dulu. Aku akan melakukannya setelah Sehun tidur."

Minseok menoleh kebelakang berusaha menatap wajah Luhan. "Kalau begitu tidak akan kering sebelum waktu tidur!"

"Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun melihatku menyentuhmu. Ayahnya bisa di pastikan tidak pernah menggosok punggung ibunya yang hanya memakai handuk di depan Sehun." Luhan kembali meletakkan _Shea Butter cream _di tangan Minseok dan berbaring.

Minseok termenung sesaat begitu melihat Luhan memejamkan mata. Luhan akan segera tidur dan dia tidak akan menepati janjinya. Minseok memandangi jam di dinding dan sadar kalau sekarang memang sudah waktunya untuk Sehun tidur. Sehun agak susah di bujuk, tapi dengan sabar Minseok terus berusaha membujukknya agar Sehun mau berbaring dan tidur.

Bocah itu akhirnya terlelap sambil memeluk botol susunya. Empat tahun dan masih minum susu dari botol? Seharusnya Sehun sudah belajar untuk minum susu dengan gelas.

Minseok berbaring tapi dirinya masih belum ingin tidur. Tadi siang Minseok juga tertidur saat menemani Sehun tidur sehingga sekarang ia mengalami kesulitan bahkan untuk memejamkan mata. Minseok berbalik sebentar memandangi wajah Luhan yang sudah tenang di iringi desah nafas yang teratur. Dia sudah tidur. Sehun menggeliat dan memeluk Minseok lagi dan mengigau dengan sebutan Mami. Anak itu masih merindukan ibunya.

"Sehun sudah tidur?" Suara Luhan berbisik.

Minseok kembali menoleh kepada Luhan yang berbaring di belakangnya. Matanya sudah memerah menandakan kalau dia sangat lelah. "Tidur saja. Aku tidak masalah jika tidak memakainya malam ini."

"Aku ini orang yang menepati janji." Jawab Luhan, dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil _Shea Butter cream _yang berada di kaki ranjang. "Kita kekamar lain saja!"

"Disini saja. Sehun sudah tidur. Bagaimana kalau dia terbangun dan menangis?"

"Lebih baik dia berteriak dan menangis karena terbangun dan tidak melihat siapa-siapa daripada terbangun dan melihatku sedang meraba bibinya yang setengah telanjang." Luhan memandangi Minseok yang masih belum mengenakan pakaiannya. Minseok masih menggenakan handuk lebarnya itu. "Ayo, cepatlah. Aku ingin segera tidur."

Kening Minseok menjadi berlipat-lipat. Luhan ingin segera tidur tapi masih ngotot untuk membantu Minseok menggosok punggunya dengan _Shea butter_. Tapi Minseok tidak melawan. Ia mengikuti kemana Luhan pergi dan Luhan memilih untuk memasuki kamar tamu yang ada di sebelah kamar mereka.

Luhan sudah duduk di atas rajang dan menanti Minseok menunjukkan punggungnya. Entah mengapa Minseok merasa gugup saat melihat Luhan. Biasanya Luhan selalu menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba ketika mereka sudah dekat. Tapi suasana yang begitu perlahan kali ini memberikan kesan mendasar di hatinya. Minseok duduk membelakangi Luhan dan siap membuka handuknya. Ia menurunkan handuknya perlahan-lahan dan memamerkan punggungnya. Rambut panjangnya yang menutupi sebagian punggungnya segera di kumpulkan ke samping sehingga Luhan bisa melihat punggung istrinya secara keseluruhan.

Luhan sangat lelah, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Hanya bermesraan saja, tidak akan lama dan setelah itu dirinya bisa segera beristirahat. Hanya sehari ia tidak menyentuh Minseok karena keberadaan Sehun dan Luhan sudah merasa sangat kelaparan. Bukankah tidur dalam keadaan kenyang lebih baik daripada tidur dalam keadaan lapar? Luhan mendehem memberi tanda dan dia tau kalau Minseok mengerti. Gadis itu membiarkan Luhan menghujani punggungnya dengan ciuman dan Minseok hanya bergindik beberapa kali. Luhan pada akhirnya tidak bisa berhenti.

"Kapan kau akan mengoleskan krimnya?" Minseok bertanya pelan.

Luhan menghentikan aksinya sementara. "Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak masalah jika tidak memakainya sekali saja?"

"Kalau begini aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu lagi."

Luhan tersenyum dan menepati janjinya. Ia mengoleskan _She Butter cream _ke punggung Minseok secara perlahan dan selesai dalam waktu singkat. Luhan mengembalikan krim itu ke tangan Minseok dan mengira kalau Minseok akan segera pergi. Minseok tidak beranjak.

"Lakukanlah sekarang!" Desahnya. Minseok membuka handuknya secara sempurna dan meninggalkannya di tempat duduknya semula.

Gadis itu berbaring dan siap menerima semua perlakuan Luhan kepadanya dengan wajah yang merona. "Kali ini bercintalah denganku, dalam arti yang sebenarnya."

"Ya?" Luhan terbelalak. Ia tidak berfikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh daripada sekedar bermesraan seperti yang mereka lakukan selama ini dan kali ini Minseok memintanya melakukan…

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Ujar Minseok lagi. "Ini tujuanmu, kan? Selalu menyentuhku setiap hari karena berharap aku yang meminta hal ini lebih dulu? Aku belum pernah merasakannya dan ingin tau bagaimana rasanya."

_Terima kasih Tuhan. _Luhan bergumam dalam hati meskipun dirinya tidak yakin apakah ada hubungannya Tuhan dengan hal ini. Ada, tentu saja ada. Tuhan punya andil besar untuk menjadikan Minseok miliknya selamanya. Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya, mencium bibir Minseok dengan mesra seolah-olah mereka adalah jalinan yang terpilin erat dan tidak mungkin terlepas lagi. Tidak ingin terlerai dan terpisah.

"Kau merindukanku?" Bisik Luhan.

"Siapa bilang aku merindukanmu? Aku hanya terlibat dalam rencanamu yang memancing hasratku setiap hari." Minseok masih berusaha memungkiri perasaannya dengan ucapan yang terengah-engah. Ia tidak tau apakah dirinya merindukan ini, apakah dirinya merindukan Luhan. Yang di ketahuinya, selama ini Luhan selalu memberikan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa di lukiskan hanya dengan sentuhan dan cumbuan, Luhan membuat Minseok sakau dan ingin merasakan yang lebih dan lebih.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cukup aku yang mengatakannya. Aku merindukanmu!"

Dan Luhan mencumbunya lagi, Minseok membalas cumbuan Luhan dengan segala upaya yang terbaik. Ia merasakan sesuatu saat itu. Cinta?

Minseok tidak yakin, tapi hatinya tetap merasa jika peleburan yang akan mereka lakukan akan membuat dirinya dan Luhan tidak terpisah, biarlah. Minseok tidak ingin berpisah dari Luhan karena selama ini ia merasakan ketenangan saat bersamanya. Minseok merasa menjadi ratu dan Luhan membuatnya tidak butuh sesuatu yang lain untuk jadi cantik. Luhan yang semula tau bahwa Minseok tidak mencintainya tetap memanjakannya sebisanya. Minseok menatap wajah Luhan yang memegangi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapan Luhan seolah-olah meminta Minseok untuk percaya kepadanya kali ini. Tapi tanpa di pintapun Minseok sudah menyerahkan diri seutuhnya.

_Lekaslah, jadikan aku milikmu segera. _Minseok mengerang di dalam hati. Jiwanya sudah terdesak dan hampir meledak.

"Minseok, Jangan sampai kita membangunkan Sehun karena ini!" Bisik Luhan.

"Ya, Aku tau. Aku akan menggigit lidahku agar tidak berteriak dan membangunkan Sehun di kamar sebelah."

Luhan hampir saja tertawa. Hanya sebentar lalu semuanya berubah menjadi lebih serius. Ia melindungi Minseok dari rasa sakit, menelan semua teriakannya dengan sebah ciuman dan Minseok benar-benar merasa lebur. Dirinya sudah menjadi milik Tuan Luhan, pria yang tidak begitu di cintainya. Dirinya berjanji untuk setia kepada Luhan selamanya apapun yang terjadi, tidak akan membiarkannya pergi, dan tidak akan membiarkannya lari. Pada akhirnya tubuh Minseok menjadi perjalanan yang panjang untuk Luhan. Menyatu, dan satu. Minseok memandang Luhan yang sudah menakhlukkan tubuhnya yang terkapar.

"Aku merindukanmu_". _Bisik Luhan di telinganya dengan suara bergetar seiring dengan gerakan lembutnya. Tapi itu belum cukup.

"Aku ingin bersamamu sepanjang hidupku," Dan itu masih belum cukup. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah membuatku bosan Minseok?"

Minseok tertawa pelan di sela desahannya, Luhan sedang melucu disaat seperti ini? "Karena usia pernikahan kita masih sangat muda, tuan!" Bisiknya. _Ku fikir kau akan mengatakan kalau dirimu mencintaiku. _Pada akhirnya semua itu tidak akan pernah cukup. Bahkan dalam lelahpun mereka masih tidak ingin terlerai. Mereka masih berpelukan meskipun mata sudah terpejam dan keletihan menyerang. Lalu bagaimana semuanya akan berakhir? Setelah ini bagaimana dengan nasib pernikahan misterius ini?

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>Gue saranin kalian untuk siapin hati, karena setelah NC xiuhan, konflik yang sesungguhnya bakal muncul lol.<p> 


	10. 13th Day & 14th Day

Siapin hati lo readers, gue gak nanggung jawab kalo lo pada bakal nangis baca chap ini. Dan demi lo semua hari ini gue update 2 chap sekaligus.. Check this out~

* * *

><p><strong>-13th Day- <strong>

**Minseok **mungkin bermimpi, tangannya berusaha merayap kesamping mencari belahan hatinya yang bercinta dengannya semalam, tak ada yang bisa di raih. Ia menggapai menjangkau lebih luas lagi, tapi kosong. Tangannya menggenggam seprai putih erat-erat seiring dengan matanya yang terbuka tak rela. Ia tidak mau terbangun tanpa Luhan di sisinya, tapi Minseok benar-benar mendapati ruangan kosong begitu saja.

Hanya ada satu manusia, dirinya. Jadi dirinya benar-benar bermimpi? Tidak. Minseok masih bisa merasakan nyeri di daerah sensitifnya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan masih memenuhinya. Tubuhnya juga hanya terbungkus selimut dan handuk yang di pakainya semalam masih bersanding di bawah kakinya bersama _Shea Butter krim _milikknya.

Lalu kemana Luhan? Luhan meninggalkannya? Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa setega itu meninggalkannya sendiri sedangkan Luhan baru saja menikmati kesuciannya. Bagaimana bisa Luhan membiarkan Minseok terbangun sendiri dengan perasaan bingung seperti sekarang ini? Luhan merindukannya, itu yang selalu di katakannya semalam dan beginikah rindu itu? Luhan meninggalkannya setelah hasratnya terpenuhi, Apakah karena Minseok yang memintanya? Minseok menangis dan ia masih berusaha untuk tidak bersuara.

Pintu kamar mandi berderit dan Minseok menoleh. Ia melihat Luhan termangu tanpa bergerak dan memandangi Minseok dengan wajah bingung. Minseok segera menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum. Apa yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain mendekat? Ia segera naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk Minseok erat-erat. Tangis Minseok tumpah lagi.

_Apanya yang salah? _Bisik Luhan dalam hati. "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya sedih karena terbangun tanpa Luhan disini, ku fikir aku bermimpi."

"Luhan hanya kekamar mandi sebentar. Sudahlah, kalau kau fikir aku meninggalkanmu, itu tidak akan pernah!" Ujar Luhan yakin.

Minseok menangis hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu? Tidak. Luhan tau kalau ada sesuatu yang lain yang menekan batinnya. Sesuatu yang mungkin Minseok sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Minseok tertekan karena dirinya sudah menyerahkan diri kepada laki-laki yang tidak ada di hatinya. Tubuh Minseok tiba-tiba berguncang dan terlonjak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luhan. Ia bertanya sekarang jam berapa, dirinya sedang mengkhawatirkan Sehun.

"Masih jam tiga pagi!" Luhan berusaha menenangkan. Ia menggapai kembali tubuh istrinya dan memeluknya lebih erat. Minseok menyerah, lemah dalam pelukannya. "Sehun tidak mungkin bangun jam segini."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku kembali kekamar sekarang? Aku harus ada disana sebelum Sehub bangun."

"Lalu meninggalkan aku sendirian?" Luhan terdengar kecewa, tapi ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Minseok pergi tanpa menjawab apa-apa.

Melepaskan pelukannya berarti merelakannya. Minseok memakai kembali handuknya dan kembali ke kamarnya. Sehun benar-benar masih tidur. Tubuh kecilnya melintang di atas tempat tidur. Minseok mengambil satu gaun tidurnya di lemari dan memakainya kembali lalu berbaring di sebelah Sehun setelah memperbaiki posisinya yang nyaris jatuh karena terlalu ke pinggir tempat tidur. Minseok benar-benar lelah sehingga dirinya tertidur kembali dan…

"Mami…Sehun mau ketemu Mami!"

Minseok membuka matanya perlahan karena rengekan Sehun yang menarik-narik gaun tidurnya. Sangat perlahan hingga bayangan bocah berambut keriting dan bermata biru itu terlihat semakin jelas. Sudah bisa di duga, Sehun kembali teringat ibunya dan pagi ini Minseok harus mengulangi semuanya dari awal; Membujuk Sehun untuk patuh kepadanya. Tapi dengan apa? Es Krim lagi?

Minseok berusaha duduk dan kembali membelai kepala Sehun. "Sayang, masih sama bibi ya? Mami Sehun masih ada urusan. Hari ini sama besok Sehun sama bibi, ya?" Terpaksa. Minseok lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang di katakannya kemarin dan mungkin akan terus di ulangi besok. Sehun baru dua hari bersamanya dan orang tuanya menitipkan anak itu selama seminggu. Perjuangan Minseok masih panjang.

"Untuk hari ini, Bibi yang menggantikan mami kamu ya? Hari ini mau sarapan apa? _Cornflakes _mau?"

Sehun memandangnya kecewa, tapi anak itu masih merespon ucapannya. "Es krim ada?"

Es Krim lagi? Minseok tidak akan memberikan Es Krim hari ini. Bagaimana kalau Sehun sakit? "Coklat _cake _pakai _Cornflakes _pasti enak. Sehun suka coklat kan? Mau sarapan coklat?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Kali ini Minseok bisa bernafas lega. Ia menggapai tubuh kecil Sehun dan menggendongnya menuju ruang makan. Sehun cukup berat, tapi sepertinya Minseok mulai terbiasa. Kemarin siang dirinya sudah menggendong Sehun hampir seharian. Kali ini Minseok menyiapkan semuanya dengan lebih santai, tidak panik seperti kemarin. Dapur juga lebih rapi dan dirinya tidak memerlukan bantuan _Halmeoni _untuk menyiapkan sarapan Sehun plus susu-nya.

Seperti biasa Minseok menempatkan Sehun di pangkuannya dan membiarkan Sehun menyendok makanannya sendiri. Meskipun Minseok memanjakan, Sehun tetap harus bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Setelah sarapan anak ini harus mandi dan mengenai apa yang harus di lakukan nanti, akan di pikirkan setelahnya.

Baru beberapa hari dan Minseok sudah merasakan kalau Sehun adalah bagian peting dalam hidupnya. Anak itu sudah berhasil menyita sebagian besar perhatian Minseok. Lamunan Minseok terhenti saat merasakan sebuah kecuapan mendarat di pipinya. Luhan sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya sendiri lalu mengolesi roti bakar dengan mentega dan menggigitnya dengan hati-hati. Minseok memandang _Halmeoni _sejenak dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

Padahal Minseok sudah lupa, tapi dirinya teringat lagi tentang kejadian semalam. Ia mendesah pelan, berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidak ingat, berusaha untuk berpura-pura lupa dan bersikap biasa.

"Hari ini kau mau kemana?" Akhirnya Luhan bersuara.

Minseok tidak bisa mengelak untuk menoleh dan memandangnya. Pagi ini Luhan terlihat berbeda dari biasa. "Mungkin ke Hypermart. Aku mau membeli beberapa barang penting."

"Uang di ATM masih ada, Kan?"

Minseok mengangguk, hanya mengangguk dan Luhan pasti tau kalau dirinya sangat kikuk.

Helaan nafas _Halmeoni _terdengar jelas. Wanita itu memandangi Minseok lekat-lekat dan berujar penuh kasih. "Ada apa sayang? Kalian berdua habis berkelahi lagi?"

Minseok mengangkat wajahnya memandang Luhan sebentar lalu menoleh kepada _Halmeoni_. Berkelahi? Seingatnya semenjak dirinya terbangun dari tidurnya sebagai istri dari Luhan, dirinya dan Luhan tidak pernah berkelahi. Tapi ia ingat kalau Yixing bilang mereka sering berkelahi sebelum ini. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kami baik-baik saja!"

"Minseok cuma kelelahan mengurusi Sehun." Luhan membela.

_Halmeoni _mengangguk. "Syukurlah. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Ada acara amal yang harus di hadiri."

Dan wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Minseok, Luhan bersama si Kecil Sehun yang sibuk menyuap _cornflakes _dengan tangannya lalu mencelupkannya kesusu. Minseok melihat itu dan mengambil Mangkok di tengah meja. Menuangkan _Cornflakes _kedalamnya dan membanjirinya dengan susu segar yang melimpah. Ia mengajarkan Sehun untuk makan dengan hati-hati dan bocah itu melupakan _chocolate cake_nya berpindah ke _cornflakes. _Luhan memperhatikannya karena Minseok tidak berbicara sepatah katapun sejak _Halmeoni _pergi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan. "Kenapa tidak berbicara padaku?"

Minseok menoleh kepadanya sekilas lalu kembali menunduk. "Aku cuma kikuk."

"Karena tadi malam?"

"Ya, aku hanya masih belum terbiasa."

"Jadi aku perlu menjadikannya kebiasaan?" Luhan berujar dengan nada suara yang misterius. Sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang Minseok dan itu berhasil membuat Minseok memandangnya.

"Jangan, Ada Sehun!"

Mendengar namanya di sebut-sebut, Sehun berhenti makan dan memandangi Minseok. Minseok berusaha kembali mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dan memutuskan untuk menyuapinya sampai Sehun menolak karena kekenyangan. Tanpa berbicara lagi, Minseok kembali menggendong Sehun dan membawanya kekamar. Sehun harus mandi dan mereka akan segera berangkat ke Hypermart seperti yang tadi Minseok katakan kepada Luhan.

Sehun membawa boneka Larva mini miliknya yang terbuat dari karet untuk menemaninya mandi. Minseok sudah menyiapkan air di Bathub, tidak begitu banyak karena Minseok tidak ingin Sehun kedinginan. Anak itu akan sangat suka bemain air berlama-lama dengan Larvanya seolah-olah di dalam air itu adalah tempat bermainnya. Karena itu Minseok menyiapkan air hangat dalam jumlah yang tidak banyak, agar Sehun bisa berlama-lama. Minseok tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk melarang Sehun dan membuatnya menangis karena Minseok bukan Ibunya.

Luhan masuk mendekati Minseok yang baru saja memasukkan Sehun kedalam bathub. Air di Bathub menenggelamkan Sebagian tubuh Sehun, hanya sampai di atas pusarnya. Minseok sangat menyukai Sehun dan itu sangat nyata terlihat. Tapi Luhan membutuhkan Minseok saat ini. Dia tidak akan bisa bila Minseok tidak berbicara padanya. Sekarang Luhan sedang berusaha memperlihatkan wajahnya sesering mungkin di hadapan Istrinya.

"Tidak berangkat kerja?" Suara Minseok bertanya pelan.

Luhan memandangnya meskipun ia tau Minseok bertanya tanpa menoleh. Pandangannya masih terarah kepada sandiwara Larva Kuning & Merah-nya Sehun. "Aku sudah lembur kemarin. Jadi hari ini terlambat sedikit seharusnya bukan masalah!"

Minseok mengangguk mengerti, ia sedang berusaha bersikap biasa, berusaha untuk tidak kikuk. Melihat itu membuat Luhan semakin menginginkan Minseok. Ia memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya. Tawanya, pandangannya, belaian lembutnya pada tubuh Sehun, dan sikapnya membuat Luhan menginginkan Minseok dengan perasaan Lebih untuk pertama kali dan kali ini bukan sandiwara seperti biasa. Dirinya mengikat Minseok tanpa cinta, tanpa keinginan dan tau hanya akan menghadapi penderitaan. Tapi semua kebahagiaan yang di rasakannya memberikan harapan baru. Luhan merasa menemukan hidupnya meskipun bukan dari cintanya. Luhan tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia harus mendekap Minseok saat ini atau dirinya akan mati.

"Sehun, paman pinjam bibi Minseok sebentar boleh?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Desis Minseok tak menyangka. Ia menyenggol lengan Luhan keras-keras. Tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak perduli.

"Boleh paman pinjam bibi Minseok? Nanti Paman belikan Pizza. Sehun suka Pizza, kan?"

Sehun diam, ia memandangi Minseok seolah-olah sedang meminta persetujuan. Minseok mendesah pelan.

"Sehun mau Pizza?"

Sehun masih tidak menjawab, matanya melirik Luhan sejenak lalu kembali memandangi Minseok, ia tengah meminta bantuan. Minseok mengerti dan membelai kepala Sehun lembut. "Sehun mau Pizza?"

Mendengar Minseok bertanya seperti itu, Ekspresi bingung di wajahnya langsung sirna. Sehun kembali menoleh kepada Luhan dan menggeleng. Dia tidak menerima penawaran Luhan dan itu berhasil membuat Luhan putus asa.

"Dia sudah makan Pizza kemarin!" Minseok berbisik.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia mau makan Pizza lagi? Kau tidak mengatakan kepadanya kalau tidak boleh makan Pizza lagi, kan? Kau curang Minseok."

"_French Fries_, bisa?" Suara serak Sehun terdengar lagi. Ia membuat Luhan kembali bersemangat.

"_French Fries_? Tentu saja bisa. Kita akan makan bersama-sama. Sekarang boleh paman pinjam bibi Minseok?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah!"

Senyum Luhan merekah, ia menarik lengan Minseok secara paksa dan mengunci Sehun di kamar mandi. Upayanya ini berhasil membuat Minseok melotot. Minseok tidak setuju, tentu saja Luhan tidak akan perduli karena ini sudah di rencanakannya meskipun secara mendadak.

"Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu padanya di dalam?"

"Dia sudah besar untuk tidak bertindak bodoh!"

Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya memandangi wajah Minseok semakin dekat. Setiap hembusan nafasnya menyapu wajah Minseok dengan keinginan yang sangat dalam. Meskipun ia berusaha berontak tapi rasa itu masih bisa mempertahankan diri. Luhan tau pada akhirnya ini akan menyakiti Minseok, tapi dirinya sudah di cengkram dan tidak bisa lepas. Minseok memejamkan mata seakan-akan kembali pasrah pada kuasa Luhan terhadapnya, ia hanya diam saat Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok lalu mencium keningnya, kelopak mata, pipi, telinga, bibir, Luhan kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dan memandangi Minseok lekat-lekat. Minseok membuka mata.

"Kau cantik sekali Minseok!"

Suara Luhan yang berbisik membuat Minseok semakin pasrah. Dan entah siapa yang memulai bibir mereka kembali berpangutan, saling berpadu untuk kesekian kalinya, berlanjut dengan peleburan yang pada akhirnya membuat Minseok menahan teriakannya. Sekilas ia memandang ke sebrang ruangan, di kaca yang melapisi lemari pakaian Minseok bisa melihat Luhan merengkuhnya tanpa bergerak seinchipun dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sakit tapi bahagia, takut tapi larut, Minseok bahkan tidak berani protes saat dirinya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia melingkarkan lenganya dan bergantung di leher Luhan, ia ingin mendesah tapi tidak boleh, bagaimana bila Sehun mendengarnya? Di saat seperti ini Minseok bahkan masih memikirkan Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak cukup bisa menghilangkan kenikmatan yang sedang Luhan berikan. Disana, ada sebuah ranjang kosong yang menanti, tapi Luhan lebih memilih melakukannya disini sambil berdiri. Tidak masalah, karena Luhan kembali mencumbunya, mereka bercinta lagi dengan ciuman yang tanpa akhir.

.

.

.

**-14th Day****- **

"**LIHAT**, semua orang di kantor memandangimu." Yixing berbisik dari mejanya. "Kau sudah seminggu tidak datang lagi kemari dan kembali hanya untuk mengunjungi Manajer Lu dengan penampilan glamour dan membawa seorang bocah berusia empat tahun. Kau sangat tau bagaimana caranya menunjukkan kepada semua orang siapa dirimu sesungguhnya. Kau sedang ingin balas dendam?"

Minseok tertawa, membalas dendam apa? Membalas semua ketertindasannya di kantor selama ini? "Tidak. Aku kesini bukan untuk membalas dendam pada siapa-siapa. Aku kemari karena suamiku memintanya. Dia berjanji pada Sehun untuk mentraktir _French fries_. Soal penampilan, wanita seperti inilah yang Luhan suka dan aku akan berubah menjadi apapun yang dia inginkan. Lagipula aku tidak keberatan karena sejak dulu aku sangat ingin menjadi seperti ini, kau tau kan? Aku menundanya hanya karena tidak punya banyak uang untuk membeli perhiasan dan pakaian mahal."

"Kehidupanmu benar-benar menyenangkan. Seandainya aku dan Jongin bisa seperti itu."

"Aku rasa bila kau menikah dengan Jongin kau tidak akan hidup sepertiku."

Yixing terdiam mendengar ucapan Minseok barusan. Lembut tapi terdengar menghakimi. Dengan kata lain dirinya sedang mengatakan kalau Jongin tidak akan bisa membuat Yixing bahagia. Minseok sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia mengatakan hal yang membuat Yixing _Down_.

Apakah karena dirinya sedang cemburu? Tidak sama sekali. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja ingin memperingatkan Yixing agar menjaga jarak dari Jongin.

"Benarkah? Kau berfikir begitu?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya dan terbangun dari lamunannya. Yixing bertanya sambil memandanginya dengan kecewa bercampur penasaran. Minseok angkat bahu. "Ku kira begitu. Sepertinya Jongin tidak sama dengan Luhan. Kalau kau ingin bahagia carilah suami yang bisa memanjakanmu. Bukan dirimu yang harus memanjakannya."

"Jadi kau fikir Jongin begitu?"

"Sudahlah, itu menurutku. Kau boleh mengikuti kata hatimu dan jangan pedulikan kata-kataku!"

"Tidak. Kurasa kau benar. Jongin sangat kaku!"

Sebuah senyum getir hadir di sudut bibir Minseok. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan membantu Sehun yang berada di

pangkuannya untuk mengeluarkan coklatnya dari aluminium foil yang menyelubunginya. Kenapa dirinya mempengaruhi Yixing dengan cara seperti itu? Dia sedang menjelek-jelekkan Jongin? Apa salah Jongin kepadanya?

"Nyonya Lu," Seorang wanita mendekat, wanita yang menggedor pintu kamar mandi saat itu, Minseok sendiri tidak tau siapa namanya. "Kau benar-benar istri _Manajer Lu_?"

Minseok mengangguk. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Hanya ingin memastikan saja." Jawabnya kaku. "_Manajer Lu_ memanggilmu keruangannya!"

Minseok memandangi jam tangannya. Makan siang masih beberapa menit lagi dan Luhan tidak akan pernah untuk keluar lebih cepat. Dia bisa saja selalu datang terlambat ke kantor tapi tidak pernah keluar dari kantor lebih cepat dari karyawan lain bila bukan karena urusan yang penting dan benar-benar mendesak. Dengan penuh perhatian Minseok kembali menggendong Sehun dan melangkah menuju ruangan Luhan. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan Luhan membukakan pintu untuknya, ini yang pertama kali. Minseok berterima kasih dengan memberikan sebuah senyuman manis dan duduk di sofa lalu menempatkan Sehun di pangkuannya.

"Hari ini makan siang dimana?" Luhan kembali duduk di belakang meja kerjanya dan membaca sesuatu. Dia kembali bekerja dan sepertinya Luhan ingin Minseok dan Sehun menemaninya sampai jam makan siang tiba.

"Terserah, asal restoran itu punya menu _French fries. _Kau harus menepati janji, jangan sampai Sehun tidak menghargaimu karena itu!"

Jawab Minseok, kali ini ia memandang Luhan, lebih berani dan sangat lembut.

Luhan mengangguk dan terdiam sebentar. Ia memandang kertas-kertasnya sejenak, lalu pandangannya berpindah ke wajah Minseok.

Mereka saling bertatapan lama dan Luhan melihat senyum Minseok untuknya. Hatinya mengembang dan akan segera meledak, ia seperti kembali merasakan cinta pertama. "Aku bersumpah, Minseok. Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi. Melihatmu membuatku kehabisan kata-kata."

Minseok menunduk menyembunyikan tawanya. Ponsel Luhan berbunyi, alarm makan siang yang sengaja di setel lebih lambat dua menit di bandingkan jam makan siang yang sebenarnya. Sudah berapa lama mereka berpandangan? Tiba-tiba saatnya keluar sudah tiba. Luhan merapikan mejanya lalu kembali memakai jasnya. Ia mendekati Minseok dan mengambil Alih Sehun dari pangkuannya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas terulur berharap Minseok menyambut. Minseok meletakkan tangannya untuk di genggam oleh Luhan secara perlahan dan dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah berjalan keluar sambil bergandengan tangan, semua orang melihat dan Minseok sangat bangga dengan ini. Apakah mereka sudah mewakili gambaran sebuah keluarga bahagia?

Lagi-lagi Luhan yang memilih tempat dimana mereka akan menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya. Bukan sebuah restoran mewah seperti biasa. Hanya sebuah café sederhana di Basement salah satu Hypermart terkemuka di Seoul. Untuk pertama kalinya juga Luhan meminta pendapat Minseok tentang apa yang akan mereka pesan dan Luhan menyetujui semua Ide Minseok. Termasuk dua porsi _French fries _untuk Sehun. Tidak ada makanan pembuka dan makanan penutup seperti biasa. Mereka hanya mendapatkan apa yang mereka pesan dan itu cukup untuk membuat perut Minseok cepat penuh. Ia tidak menghabiskan makanannya dan mencari kesibukan dengan menyuapi Sehun beberapa potong kentang goreng.

"Setelah ini aku mau membelikan Sehun mainan." Minseok bersuara tiba-tiba. Sesaat ia melirik Luhan yang berhenti mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya. Laki-laki itu terpaku. "mau ikut?"

Luhan menelan makanannya dan meneguk air putih. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa. Harus kembali ke kantor."

Minseok tersenyum kecut.

Luhan merasa kalau dirinya sudah mengecewakan istrinya. Otaknya berkerja keras untuk mencari apa yang harus di ucapkannya selanjutnya untuk melenyapkan kekecewaan itu."Nanti belikan aku dasi baru ya? Kau belum pernah memilihkan dasi untukku."

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak mengenakannya."

Dan sebuah senyum hadir di wajah Minseok, senyum yang menandakan kalau dirinya sudah dalam keadaan baik. Luhan kembali menyantap makanannya dan segera pergi setelah makanannya habis.

Mereka berpisah, Luhan akan segera kembali ke kantor dan Minseok akan pergi berkeliling bersama Sehun. Sehun hari ini sepertinya sedang aktif. Dia tidak suka di gendong dan Minseok membiarkannya berjalan sendiri. Anak itu terus menggenggam ujung gaun Minseok sampai akhirnya sebuah miniature bikini Buttom dalam sebuah bola kaca memenuhi kedua tangannya. Sehun tidak meminta mainan yang mahal, dia hanya meminta beberapa teman untuk Larva plastiknya mandi. Maka Linea membelikan beberapa tokoh kartun lagi, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Eugine Crab, dan Plankton, semuanya dalam ukuran kecil dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sehun berbinar-binar seharian. Sehun mungkin sedang membayangkan sandirwara kamar mandinya dengan tokoh-tokoh baru.

Pukul 15.30 Minseok pada akhirnya sibuk memilih dasi untuk Luhan. Ia memilih sebuah dasi degan warna cerah dan lembut, Aqua Blue yang terang dengan sebuah rajutan berwarna hijau Toska. Sangat cantik dan maskulin. Minseok bisa membayangkan bagaimana Luhan mengenakannya, dengan kemeja yang mana, jas yang mana, bahkan jam tangan yang berwarna apa. Sekilas Minseok sempat melihat Jongin saat ia menoleh keluar toko tanpa sengaja. Tapi begitu ia berusaha meyakinkan, Jongin tidak ada. Mungkin Minseok hanya berkhayal. Ia memanggil Sehun yang mulai menjauh darinya dan bocah itu kembali mengikutinya berjalan ke kasir. Minseok membayar dasinya dengan uangnya sendiri, ini hadiah pertama untuk Luhan dan dirinya tidak akan menggunakan uang Luhan seperti biasa.

"Apa kabar Minseok." Seorang wanita sedang berdiri di sampingnya yang kelihatannya sedang mengandung dengan perut besarnya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah dasi berwarna merah hati saat Minseok hampir pergi.

Minseok menatap wajah wanita itu lekat-lekat, mereka belum pernah bertemu, siapa dia?

"Kau sedang membeli dasi?" lanjutnya. Ia memandang Sehun sejenak dengan tatapan asing dan memberikan senyuman kepada bocah itu dengan senyuman untuk orang asing. Sehun memeluk pinggang Minseok erat-erat.

"Ya, " Jawab Minseok sambil membelai kepala Sehun seolah-olah sedang menyiratkan kata „tidak apa-apa‟ kepadanya. Sehun selalu begitu saat bertemu dengan orang yang di anggapnya asing. Dulu Sehun memeluk ibunya saat pertama kali Minseok tersenyum kepadanya, begitu juga saat Yixing dan Jongin bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. Sehun juga memeluk pinggang Minseok seperti yang sekarang sedang di lakukannya. "Kau juga?"

"Ini untuk suamiku." Jawabnya. "Apa kabar dengan suamiku, Minseok?"

_Suamimu? Kenapa bertanya padaku? _Batin Minseok. Minseok tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, mungkin wanita itu salah sebut atau…

"Atau lebih tepatnya suami kita, Luhan!"

Luhan? Minseok hampir saja menjatuhkan kantong yang berisi dasi dalam genggamannya. Maksudnya Lu...Luhan? Suami kita berarti Minseok bukan satu-satunya?

"Aku terkejut saat mendengat kabar kalau Luhan memiliki istri lain selain aku, tapi aku tau Luhan akan kembali padaku juga akhirnya. Jadi nikmatilah kebersamaanmu."

Minseok masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dirinya masih sangat Shock. Kata-kata itu menyiratkan seolah-olah Minseok sedang merampas suami orang. Sebegitu jahatkah dia? Dirinya semakin tidak mengerti, ia meninggalkan Jongin untuk menikah dengan pria yang sudah beristri. Minseok kecewa, sangat.

Wanita itu menyodorkan dasi yang di belinya kepada Minseok, cukup untuk membuat Minseok terpaku beberapa lama. "Aku titip ini untuknya. Katakan kepadanya untuk pulang, sudah dua minggu ini Luhan tidak pernah kembali kerumah istri pertamanya. Sampai jumpa!"

**.**

**.**

**Luhan** menghela nafas perlahan. Ia sengaja pulang cepat demi bertemu dengan Minseok. Begitu membuka pintu kamar, sebuah suasana yang aneh merebak. Kim Minseok, duduk di atas sofa sambil memandangi dua buah dasi yang masih rapi di dalam kotaknya yang terbuka. Lalu dimana Sehun? Bocah itu tertidur, dia pasti sangat kelelahan karena mengikuti Minseok pergi seharian ini. Luhan membuka jasnya dan melemparkannya kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor yang ada di kamar mandi lalu mendekati Minseok dan memeluknya. Minseok terasa sangat beku tanpa perlawanan apa-apa.

"Kau membeli dua buah dasi?" Bisik Luhan. "Aku hanya perlu satu!"

"Kalau begitu pakai salah satunya saja. Coba pilih, mana yang sesuai dengan seleramu?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekati dua buah dasi yang dihadapi Minseok entah sejak kapan. Yang berwarna biru atau merah hati? Luhan tertarik dengan yang berwarna biru, tapi yang merah hati, sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya. Rasanya Luhan pernah memiliki dasi yang sama. Tangannya berusaha untuk meyakinkan dengan mengambil dasi berwarna merah hati itu dan membukanya dari kotaknya. Luhan yakin kalau ia pernah memiliki dasi yang serupa.

"Jadi itu pilihanmu? Itu dari istrimu!" Suara Minseok terdengar agak sinis. Luhan memandang wajah Minseok tidak percaya. Istri? Minseok kan? Atau…

"Tadi kami bertemu di toko dasi, dia berpesan agar kau pulang. Tiga bulan tidak pernah pulang, terdengar seperti aku sedang menahanmu disini."

"Maksudmu, Kyungsoo?" desis Luhan, Kyungsoo menemuinya?

"Jadi Kyungsoo namanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengan seorang pria beristri?" Minseok terdengar menggerutu pelan. Ia mulai terlihat sangat kacau.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Ia mulai merasa bingung dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa, tidak tau harus berkata apa, tidak tau harus membela diri atau memberi penjelasan seperti apa. Yang di lakukannya hanya meletakkan kembali dasi berwarna merah hati itu dan mengambil yang satunya lagi. Berarti yang berwarna biru adalah pilihan Minseok. Luhan sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Ia mengeluarkan dasi itu dari kotaknya dan melingkarkannya di lehernya.

"Aku suka yang ini." Luhan berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang riang, ia berusaha untuk tidak menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai masalah meskipun ia tau itu adalah masalah bagi Minseok.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal kepadamu." Minseok bersuara lagi. Ia seolah-olah sedang tidak perduli dengan usaha Luhan untuk mencairkan suasana. "Apakah kau mencintainya? Saat menikah denganku kau mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu jika aku tidak mencintainya!"

Jawaban yang tidak bisa Minseok mengerti tapi dirinya ingin mengetahui hal lain. "Apakah kau mencintaiku? Apakah sama besarnya dengan cintamu kepadanya?"

Luhan terdiam lama, apakah ia mencintainya? Kim Minseok, sejak kapan ada di hatinya? Luhan tertarik kepada Minseok, kepada kelemahan yang di tunjukkannya, kepada caranya tersenyum, caranya bertanya, Luhan tertarik kepada cara Minseok menggodanya, semuanya. Tapi Selama ini, Minseok tidak pernah membekas di hatinya meskipun Luhan selalu berusaha menunjukkan cinta yang merupakan sandiwara. Apakah ia mencintai Minseok? Sejak kapan? Pagi itu. Pagi itu Luhan jatuh cinta kepada Minseok, saat ia melihat Minseok menangis karena terbangun tanpa Luhan disisinya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu!"

Minseok tersenyum sinis. "Bohong. Kau terdiam lama!"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku…"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa. Besok kita bahas lagi karena sekarang aku ingin istirahat. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. Minseok beranjak dari sofa dan nyaris berbaring di atas tempat tidur saat mendengar pintu kamar di ketuk. Luhan membuka pintu dan mendapati Yifan bersama Suho disana. Mereka sudah pulang? Secepat ini? Seharusnya masih ada beberapa hari lagi.

"Kami tidak bisa pergi lama-lama karena selalu memikirkan Sehun."

Yifan mengeluarkan kata pertamanya yang menjawab kebingungan semua orang. "Maaf langsung ke kamar kalian, tadi _Halmeoni _menunjukkan kamar ini karena Sehun tidur bersama kalian."

Minseok berusaha tersenyum dan menjawab tidak masalah. Lalu Suho segera bergerak tanpa kata-kata mengumpulkan semua barang-barang Sehun dan menenteng tasnya, ia mendekati Sehun yang sepertinya terbangun karena kegaduhan itu. Sehun menangis.

"Mami…Mami…!" rengeknya.

Suho segera menggendong anaknya dan berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kecil Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak mau diam. Tangannya menggapai-gapai kearah Minseok sambil terus menjerit memanggil-manggilnya dengan sebutan Mami. Jadi yang Sehun maksud sebagai Mami adalah Minseok? Yifan dan Luhan saling pandang.

Minseok merasa iba dan mendekat kepada Suho. "Boleh aku menggendongnya sebentar?" Minseok tidak membutuhkan persetujuan. Kedua tangannya langsung mengambil Alih Sehun dari ibunya dan menggendongnya penuh kasih sayang. Minseok membelai punggung Sehun lembut. Ia bisa melihat kecemburuan Suho karena itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?" Tanyanya kasar. Suho kembali mengambil Alih Sehun dan berkata pada Yifan. "Aku tidak suka padanya. Ayo kita pergi!"

Yifan mengucapkan kata maaf pada Minseok dan mengikuti Suho pergi. Sekarang Minseok tau mengapa Suho sangat membenci Minseok, karena Minseok adalah wanita jahat yang merebut suami orang lain dan sebagai sesama perempuan, Suho mungkin ikut merasakan penderitaan Kyungsoo, iparnya yang lain.

Yifan mungkin juga membencinya, hanya Yifan tidak menunjukkan itu dan masih bersikap sopan. Hati Minseok didesaki perih yang luar biasa, ia memandangi Sehun yang terus memanggil-manggil Minseok dengan sebutan Mami sambil terus menggapai-gapai kearahnya. Hatinya pilu, Kim Minseok adalah Mami yang merana.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>Gimana? HAHHAHHAHAHA. Gue suka banget sama novel ini, ceritanya bikin gue mewek sampe mungkin gue bisa ciptain danau sendiri lol. Gue nistain Minseok disini, ampuni gue yaaa..<p>

Gue tunggu komentar-komentar dari lo readers, setelah itu baru gue lanjutin cerita ini sip!


	11. 15th Day & 16th Day

gue sayang xiuhan shpr, jd sebisa mungkin gue fast update buat lo dan ninggalin semua tugas2 gue lmao.

* * *

><p><strong>-15th Day-<strong>

**Minseok **masih menenggelamkan wajahnya kebantal. Kedua tangannya menekap telinga dan berusaha untuk tidak perduli pada panggilan Luhan di luar sana. Semalam dirinya tidur di kamar ini dan meninggalkan Luhan di kamarnya sendirian. Luhan selalu bertanya apakah semua itu terjadi karena Sehun atau dirinya, apakah Minseok marah hanya karena dasi, dan Minseok tidak mau mendengar kata-kata Luhan yang lainnya, Ia selalu menolak setiap kali Luhan berusaha memberi penjelasan. Bukan karena Minseok tidak bisa memaafkan Luhan. Minseok tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan sekarang pasti sedang mempermasalahkan semua barang-barang yang pernah Minseok beli dengan uangnya. Minseok menggantinya, meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas ranjang mereka bersama surat yang memberi tahukan kalau semua itu untuk mengganti apapun yang Minseok habiskan selama ini, begitu terperinci. Minseok tidak membawa barang apa-apa dari kamarnya, hanya beberapa lembar pakaian lama untuk bekalnya disini. Dirinya sama sekali tidak ingin menggunakan barang-barang yang di beli dengan uang Luhan lagi.

Luhan sangat bertenaga untuk orang yang baru saja pulang kerja. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar tamu yang di tempati Minseok sekarang sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil-manggil Minseok. Tidak akan lama, selama ini Luhan hanya bisa bertahan beberapa menit. Tapi Minseok sudah tidak tahan mendengar suara Luhan, ia ingin pergi menjauh dari rumah.

Minseok berusaha mengambil dompetnya dan menyelipkannya di saku celana jeansnya lalu membuka Pintu. Luhan terdiam saat melihat Minseok berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku mau bicara."

"Aku mau pergi dulu." Minseok hanya menjawab dengan itu. Ia sangat berharap Luhan menarik lengannya dan tidak membiarkannya pergi, tapi Luhan tidak melakukannya. Luhan tidak seperti laki-laki di drama-drama yang berusaha mengejar cintanya. Ini semua karena Luhan belum benar-benar mencintai Minseok. Luhan selalu mempersalahkan Jongin dan melupakan kesalahannya sendiri. Dia tidak suka melihat Minseok berdekatan dengan Jongin sedangkan Luhan sudah beristri. Minseok ingin marah, ingin berteriak, tapi akhirnya yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya hanya isakan. Ia akan kehilangan Luhan, Minseok akan membiarkan Luhan kembali kepada istrinya..

Langkah demi langkah Minseok lalui tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Pada akhirnya Minseok terperangah karena ia berada tepat di depan café baru Jongin dan terpaku melihat Jongin yang berdiri memandangnya dengan tatapan heran di balik dinding kaca. Minseok mendekat perlahan-lahan, seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Jongin, seharusnya ia memilih Jongin dan tetap setia kepadanya apapun yang terjadi "Kau ada masalah dengan suamimu?!" Jongin berbisik.

Minseok mengangguk, entah mengapa air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Jongin tau kalau Minseok sedang bermasalah dengan Luhan? Jadi firasatnya benar dengan membawanya kepada Jongin. Minseok selalu menemui Jongin setiap kali ada masalah karena hanya Jongin tempat ternyaman untuk berbagi.

"Kalau begitu masuklah. Kita bicarakan didalam."

Minseok mengangguk lagi. Langkah demi langkahnya berjalan pelan mengikuti Jongin menuju lantai dua café-nya. Ada sebuah ruangan disana, seperti sebuah Apartemen yang lengkap dengan ruang tengah, ruang makan, kamar mandi dan kamar tidur. Disini Jongin tinggal. Minseok duduk di sofa ruang tengah setelah Jongin menyalakan televisi, acara komedi disana tidak cukup untuk membuat Minseok tertawa dan melupakan masalahnya, ia malah semakin sedih karena merasa aneh.

Minseok tau kalau acaranya sangat lucu dan menyenangkan, ia ingin tertawa tapi tidak bisa tertawa. Jongin datang kembali dan duduk di sampingnya lalu memberikan segelas teh hangat kepada Minseok. Minseok berusaha menghadirkan sebuah senyum dan menerimanya.

Ia meminum tehnya seteguk dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Jongin mengecilkan Volume televisi dengan _remote _lalu memandang Minseok dengan serius.

"Kalian bertengkar karena apa?"

"Kami tidak bertengkar. Aku yang menghindar, aku menyesal menikah dengannya dan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku senang mendengarmu mengatakan itu."

Minseok mematung, Jongin senang dengan itu? Masih memiliki perasaan itu? Minseok merasa semakin merasa bersalah. Luhan sudah membuat Minseok yang polos menjadi wanita paling jahat di dunia, Luhan sudah membuat Minseok berubah, sangat berubah dan anehnya Minseok menikmatinya. Luhan, laki-laki itu..., Minseok menunduk, Sebulir air mata jatuh di pipinya.

Jongin menyeka airmata di pipi Minseok dengan lembut lalu mereka bertatapan. Minseok tidak pernah seperti ini bersama Jongin. Tidak pernah dalam suasana yang romantis seperti sekarang, tidak pernah sekalipun setelah menjalin hubungan serius selama setahun. Selang beberapa menit Jongin mencium bibirnya. Minseok tidak membalas tapi Jongin terus nekat. Pada akhirnya Minseok membalasnya. Bukan salahnya, kan? Dia sedang membutuhkan itu sekarang. Minseok menikmatinya beberapa lama, tangan Jongin mulai meraba tubuhnya dan saat itu Minseok tersentak.

"Jangan, Jongin! Jangan…"

"Maaf!" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan Minseok segera menjauh darinya. "Maaf, Minseok! Aku hanya terbawa suasana!"

Kali ini Minseok menangis. Benar-benar menangis dan hanya terpaku di sudut sofa. Ia tidak mau mendengar apa-apa, hanya ingin melampiaskan semua perasaannya dan berharap tuntas saat itu juga.

Jongin sepertinya mengerti dan diam untuk beberapa lama. Minseok pada akhirnya tertidur karena merasa lelah. Menangisi sesuatu yang tidak jelas membuat kelelahannya berlipat-lipat.

.

.

**-16th Day-**

**PAGI **hari, Minseok terbangun setelah matahari yang menelisip melalui kisi-kisi jendela menyilaukan matanya. Wajahnya terasa panas karena cahaya alami siang. Ia membuka mata dan segera meraba tubuhnya.

Pakaiannya masih lengkap. Ia dan Jongin tidak melakukan apa-apa seperti yang di khawatirkannya. Minseok memandang berkeliling, Jongin tidak ada disana, bahkan ranjangnya sudah rapi dan bersih seperti tidak pernah tersentuh. Minseok bangkit dari sofa dan memandangi Jam di dinding. Sudah hampir siang, Jongin pasti sudah sibuk di cafenya.

Sekarang sudah saatnya Minseok pulang, jika tidak _Halmeoni _pasti merasa khawatir, Luhan pasti merasa khawatir. Entah mengapa ia memikirkan Luhan lagi, mungkin Minseok akan kembali kepada Luhan, akan kembali membina semuanya.

Langkah demi langkah yang sangat perlahan Minseok tapaki menuruni tangga dan melihat keadaan café yang sudah lumayan ramai. Jongin menarik tangannya dan Minseok menolak. Hal itu membuat Jongin berhenti bergerak dan memandangnya.

"Sarapan dulu!" Suara Jongin tersengar sangat lembut, sama seperti kata maafnya semalam.

Minseok menggeleng. "Aku harus pulang."

"Kalau begitu ku antar."

"Jongin!" Minseok berkata tegas dalam suara pelan, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengar perkataan mereka. "Ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku menemuimu."

"Kenapa? Karena tadi malam? Aku sudah minta maaf, kan? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya selama ini dan tadi malam benar-benar di luar kendali. Minseok, aku mencinta…"

"Ya, aku tau kau mencintaiku.!" Minseok memotong. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah lagi berkata kalau dirinya mencintai Jongin, Minseok tidak merasakan cinta kepada Jongin lagi, sudah lama. Dan Jongin tidak akan menuntut Minseok mengatakan kalau Minseok mencintainya juga, Kan? "Apa yang bisa ku berikan kepadamu? Apa yang seharusnya ku berikan untukmu sudah ku serahkan kepada orang lain."

"Minseok, Kau…"

"Aku mencintai suamiku, Jongin. Dan aku sudah memastikan untuk menunggunya kembali dengan setia meskipun dia sedang tidak setia. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan kalimat itu, tidak pantas untukku! Aku yang sudah membuatnya menjadi orang yang tidak setia."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu kau boleh datang lagi jika ada masalah."

"Tidak akan pernah." Desis Minseok. "Selamat tinggal."

Dan Minseok berusaha pergi secepat mungkin, kembali kerumahnya dengan segera. Tapi apa yang di dapatnya begitu keluar dari café? Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajahnya membuat Minseok terpaku. Luhan menamparnya di depan orang banyak? Mungkin orang-orang di café keluar dan melihat kejadian ini. Mengapa ini harus terjadi di saat Minseok berfikir untuk memperbaiki semuanya?

"Kau, pantas untuk mendapatkan itu!" Luhan berbisik. "Kau disini semalaman? Aku menunggumu kembali kepadaku. Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau tidur dengannya? Kau masih mengatakan kalau kau adalah seorang istri? Masih merasa berhak untuk marah karena Kyungsoo? Kita sama saja Minseok! Sama!"

Minseok meledak lagi. Tangisnya kembali hadir dan dirinya benar-benar kesulitan menenangkan diri. Pada akhirnya Minseok bisa menahan getaran suaranya dan memandang mata Luhan dalam-dalam. "Aku berkhianat semalam. Jadi kembalilah kepada Istrimu, aku tidak seperti dia. Aku tidak bisa menunggumu yang tidak setia!"

Luhan mengertakkan giginya geram. Minseok pergi menginggalkannya. Minseok mengakuinya. Dia berkhianat semalam, itu katanya. Mata Luhan beralih kepada Jongin yang berdiri di depan café dan memandanginya.

Sebuah pukulan penuh emosi melayang, sekali, dua kali, bertubi-tubi dan Jongin tidak melawan. Semua orang berusaha melerai dan Luhan masih berupaya untuk menyerang. Pada akhirnya lima orang yang memeganginya bisa membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Tapi Luhan masih menunjukkan emosinya dengan kata-kata.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu mendekati istriku." Teriaknya. "Aku tidak membunuhmu waktu itu, tapi aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!"

"Aku tau kau membenciku. Tapi tamparan itu tidak pantas untuk Minseok. Kau tidak pernah menampar Kyungsoo setiap kali memergokinya bercinta denganku. Lalu kenapa tamparan itu kau berikan kepada Minseok yang tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

Luhan terpaku. Minseok tidak melakukan apa-apa, kata-kata itu terus menggema di kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**Minseok **tidak keluar kamar, tidak berbicara, dan terus menghindar setiap kali Luhan berusaha membuka mulut. Luhan ingin meminta maaf tapi Minseok tidak pernah memberikannya kesempatan. Setiap kali Minseok bersama _Halmeoni _adalah kesempatannya. Tapi Begitu melihat Luhan, Minseok langsung beranjak pergi kembali ke kamarnya. Luhan merasa semakin bersalah, terlebih saat melihat perban yang menutupi bekas tamparannya. Minseok menutupinya dari _Halmeoni_, Minseok sedang berusaha menjaga perasaan wanita itu dan Luhan tidak bisa menghancurkannya begitu saja. Kali ini Luhan berusaha mendekati Minseok di meja makan, dia sedang makan siang dengan tidak berselera. Jika bukan karena _Halmeoni _mungkin Minseok tidak akan pernah menyentuh makanan sama sekali.

"Minseok," Luhan berujar pelan. Minseok memandangnya dan hampir berdiri pergi. Tapi Luhan berusaha menahannya dengan kata-kata. "Aku akan keluar kota sore ini!"

Hanya sesaat, begitu kata-kata Luhan selesai di ucapkan, Minseok kembali menjauh. Luhan menghela nafas berat dan memandang _Halmeoni_yang memperhatikan mereka. _Halmeoni _pasti merasa heran dengan kelakuan mereka beberapa hari ini.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Ya, masalah di antara kalian, aku tidak akan ikut campur. Tapi tepatilah janjimu untuk tidak menyakitinya. Sekarang susullah dia, Minseok perlu di bujuk. Dia anak pertama jadi sedikit labil dan keras kepala!"

Kata-kata _Halmeoni _menghadirkan kembali semangat Luhan. Setelah mengucapkan kata permisi Luhan menyusul Minseok kekamar tamu dimana Minseok bersembunyi selama ini, tapi Minseok tidak ada disana, pintu terbuka begitu saja. Minseok pergi lagi? Luhan merasa kalau kaki-kakinya melemah. Minseok sudah marah kepadanya karena Kyungsoo dan Luhan menambahnya dengan tamparan itu. Dia maklum jika Minseok tidak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja. Luhan kembali kekamarnya, ia harus berangkat sore ini juga dan mungkin baru akan kembali besok. Hari tanpa Minseok bertambah, Luhan hampir merasa kalau dirinya akan mati karena ini.

Begitu membuka pintu kamar, Luhan hampir terlonjak senang. Minseok ada disana, sedang menyiapkan pakaiannya dan melipatnya rapi. Minseok sedang menyiapkan keperluannya untuk berangkat keluar kota, dari mulai sabun mandi, sikat gigi, parfum, jam tangan, ikat pinggang, bahkan dasi merah hati.

Luhan terbelalak. Minseok menyiapkan dasi pemberian Kyungsoo bersama pakaiannya? Minseok ingin mengusirnya? Luhan mendekat secepat yang dia bisa lalu mengambil dasi itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Aku tidak mau memakai ini!"

Minseok diam, tidak memandangnya, dengan cekatan ia memasukkan barang-barang milik Luhan kedalam tas. Luhan berusaha membantu tapi Minseok selalu menepis tangannya. Saat Luhan mengambil dasi pemberian Minseok di dalam lemari dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, Minseok bertindak seolah-olah dia tidak perduli. Minseok sudah mulai melunak, tapi dia masih membuat Luhan putus asa.

"Masih marah?" Tanya Luhan.

"Masih!" Wajah Minseok masih tidak memandangnya. Minseok masuk ke kamar mandi dan keluar membawa handuk baru. "Jangan pakai handuk Hotel. Pakai ini saja!"

"Aku akan kerumah ibuku. Ada acara keluarga. Seharusnya aku mengajakmu…"

"Ajak istrimu saja!" Potong Minseok masih dengan suara datarnya.

"Sampai kapan akan begini? Kau juga Istriku!"

"Aku yang kedua, aku tidak bisa menuntut banyak. Setelah ini kembalilah kerumahmu sehari atau dua hari. Dia sedang hamil besar dan pasti sangat membutuhkanmu!" Minseok menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dan berjalan ke pintu, tapi sebelum membuka pintu ia berhenti dan mengatakan sesuatu. "Kau perlu bekal? Atau makan di jalan saja?"

Luhan terpaku sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Kau akan menyiapkan bekal untukku?"

Minseok tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan kedapur dan Luhan mengikutinya. Wanita itu sibuk membuatkan sesuatu, sejam kemudian sekotak sandwich sudah rapi di bungkus dengan serbet berwarna hijau zamrud.

Minseok memberikannya kepada Luhan dan mengusahakan sebuah senyum, sangat berat. Luhan tau itu sangat sulit bagi Minseok, dia sedang tidak ingin tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Aku menunggumu disini!"

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>Gue salut sama lo yang gak nangis baca chap sebelumnya. dan coba ajungkan telunjuk lo, siapa yang gak nangis baca chap ini?<p> 


	12. 17th Day & Last Day

**-17th Day- **

**Minseok **terbangun dan bernafas dengan berat. Ia tertidur pagi ini karena sisa kelelahannya saat menangis di rumah Jongin masih ada. Saat berusaha bangun, Minseok merasakan lemas yang luar biasa menyerangnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangun dan kembali berbaring dengan tenang, tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin tapi dirinya banyak berkeringat. Minseok memandang ke meja yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur dan menemukan baskom plastik putih dengan handuk yang sebagiannya keluar dari dalam mangkuk. Apa yang terjadi? Minseok menyentuh kepalanya yang pusing dan terkejut saat mendengar deritan pintu. _Halmeoni _masuk dan mendekati Minseok sambil kembali menyelimutinya. Selang beberapa saat kemudian _Halmeoni _menyentuh kening Minseok.

"Kau sudah mulai membaik. Panas tubuhmu sudah normal." Ujar _Halmeoni_penuh kasih.

Minseok memandang _Halmeoni _dan Lenera secara bergantian. "Aku sakit?"

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan di dalam kamar mandi. mengigau ya? Untung aku membereskan kamar sebelah, jadi aku bisa mendengar bunyi sesuatu jatuh, keras sekali dan setelah ku lihat-lihat ternyata dirimu yang jatuh. Kepalamu sampai terluka."

Tangan Minseok spontan terangkat berusaha menyentuh kepalanya dan ia mendapati plaster di dahinya. Minseok kembali menurunkan tangannya dan memandangi Jam dinding yang berada di atas rak buku di dekat pintu. Jam sepuluh malam. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat, Minseok bahkan tidak bisa mengenang kalau dirinya bangun dari tempat tidur dan jatuh di kamar mandi. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa.

"_Halmeoni _tidak memberi tahu suamiku, kan?"

"Tentu saja…" kata-kata _Halmeoni _terpotong oleh bunyi derap langkah yang berhenti di pintu. Luhan ada disana sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur untuk Minseok.

_Halmeoni _menghela nafas untuk kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tentu saja aku memberi taunya. Aku tau kalau kalian sedang punya masalah tapi kalau sampai begini mana mungkin tidak di beri tau. Sekarang istirahatlah." _Halmeoni _berusaha tersenyum lalu keluar kamar meninggalkan Minseok dan Luhan yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

Luhan masih ragu untuk mendekat, ia hanya bisa memandangi Minseok yang berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya. Mungkin Luhan akan segera meninggalkannya untuk sementara waktu, mungkin Minseok masih tidak mau berada di dekatnya. Luhan mendekat dan meletakkan bubur di atas meja lalu tersenyum kepada Minseok.

"Makanlah, kau belum makan apa-apa hari ini. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Luhan berdiam sejenak, berharap Minseok menahannya.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Minseok hanya diam dan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Putus Asa, itu yang Luhan rasakan sekarang. Pagi ini, ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena mendapat telpon tentang Minseok yang jatuh dari kamar mandi. Seharian ini Luhan menjaga Minseok berharap saat Minseok bangun dirinya ada disampingnya. Sayangnya Minseok sadar tanpa dirinya karena Luhan sedang menerima telpon penting. Luhan memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pergi.

"Kau tidak ingin menyuapiku? Aku tidak bisa makan sendiri." Minseok akhirnya bersuara.

Luhan berbalik lagi dan memandang Minseok lekat-lekat. Sebuah senyum lemah hadir di wajah Minseok meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Atau paling tidak, bantulah aku duduk dulu!"

"Aku fikir kau masih marah padaku!" Luhan mendekat dan membantu Minseok duduk lalu memangku nampan yang berisi mangkuk bubur. Menyuapi Minseok secara perlahan-lahan juga mampu meruntuhkan perasaan kaku di antara mereka. Meskipun tidak banyak bicara lagi Minseok sudah bisa tersenyum kepadanya, dan senyuman itu berhasil membuat Luhan merasa lega.

"Sudah, perutku sudah penuh." Minseok berkata pelan dengan suaranya yang tidak bertenaga saat Luhan menyodorkan sesendok bubur untuknya.

Luhan mengembalikan sendok kedalam mangkuk dan meletakkan nampan di atas sofa Da Vinci kesayangan Minseok lalu kembali duduk di dekat Minseok. Cukup lama Luhan memandangi Minseok dengan senyum sampai Minseok mendorong pipinya sehingga Luhan menoleh kearah lain.

"Aku tidak suka di pandangi seperti itu."

"Aku hanya merindukanmu. Kau marah padaku beberapa hari belakangan ini, bisa membuatku gila!"

"Kau langsung pulang dari rumah ibumu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Wajahmu babak belur sekali, sudah punya luka memar, masih bisa-bisanya berfikir untuk jatuh di kamar mandi."

"Aku hanya sedikit shock dan kelelahan. Kau sangat penuh misteri Tuan Lu, Aku tidak pernah bertanya siapa dirimu, tidak tau siapa keluargamu dan juga tidak tau kalau dirimu sudah beristri. Kalau aku sampai merebutmu dari istrimu berarti aku perempuan yang jahat. Makanya aku sempat berfikir…"

"Minseok…"Minseok berujar sambil menutup mulut Minseok dengan telapak tangannya. Setelah Minseok bungkam, Luhan menurunkan tangannya dan beralih memandang Minseok dengan khusyu. "Berhentilah mengatakan kalau dirimu adalah orang jahat. Satu-satunya yang jahat disini adalah aku. Kau tidak pernah merebutku dari Kyungsoo,"

"Jangan katakan kalau kau yang mengejarku!"

Luhan tersenyum sejenak. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

Minseok memandang Luhan heran. Ekspresi Luhan yang sangat serius membuatnya merasa kalau sesuatu yang akan di sampaikan Luhan bisa jadi melukainya. Ada apa? Apakah Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Minseok dan kembali ke istrinya? Minseok belum siap dengan ini.

"Minseok," Luhan menyebut namanya lagi, membuat Minseok semakin ketakutan. "Kita sama sekali belum menikah. Aku bukan suamimu seperti yang kau duga selama ini, Semuanya rencanaku dan _Halmeoni_. Aku minta maaf kepadamu! Maaf atas perlakuanku padamu selama ini."

Minseok terpaku. Dia belum menikah sama sekali? Astaga.

"Maksudmu?"

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Nafas Minseok mendadak sesak, ia memandangi Luhan lebih dalam berharap kalau semuanya adalah bohong. Tapi kelihatannya Luhan serius tentang apa yang di katakannya. Luhan bukan suaminya? Berarti Minseok tidak punya hak apa-apa terhadap Luhan? Hatinya sedih, sangat. Kemungkinannya untuk kehilangan Luhan lebih besar sekarang. Sebulir air mata menetes lagi, Minseok memukul dada Luhan dengan tenaga yang seadanya. "Jadi apa yang kau maksud dengan semua ini? Jadi semua yang kau katakan itu bohong? Aku menyerahkan diriku kepadamu dan sekarang kau mengatakan kalau kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, semua ini cepat atau lambat akan terbongkar dan…" Kali ini Luhan yang terpaku, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena Minseok menekap telinganya. Minseok tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa? Tapi Luhan belum mengatakan semuanya. Luhan berusaha membebaskan telinga Minseok dari kungkungan telapak tangannya, meskipun pada awalnya menolak, Minseok tetap membiarkan Luhan menarik tangannya dan sebagai gantinya Minseok tidak ingin membuka mata. Airmatanya masih mengalir dengan sangat lancar dan tanpa henti. Dia terus menangis belakangan ini dan pasti sangat bila hanya tangisan yang bisa membuat Minseok lega Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau menganggap aku jahat. Aku memang jahat, menikah denganmu karena tujuan buruk. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku. Kalau kau mau mengusirku juga akan aku terima. Tapi dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

Minseok membuka matanya perlahan. "Jadi aku benar-benar bukan siapa-siapa? Aku harusnya tau ini, harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Jongin dan menikah denganmu. Tidak. Aku tidak menikah denganmu, berarti tidak juga meninggalkan Jongin kan? Jongin bilang kalau kau datang kepadanya dan mengatakan bahwa Minseok sudah menikah dengan Luhan. Dia percaya. Kalian jahat sekali, _Halmeoni _kenapa bisa melakukan ini? Kau jahat sekali."

"Jangan salahkan _Halmeoni_, dia bahkan tidak tau kalau aku sudah menikah. Dia benar-benar menginginkan rumah tangga kita ini nyata."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama? Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dirimu mencintaiku dengan yakin. Padahal…" Minseok berhenti berkata-kata, isakannya mulai intents dan Minseok mulai kesulitan berbicara.

"Berhentilah menangis, kau sudah menangis terus selama beberapa hari ini."

"Aku tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa…Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya aku sudah sangat mencintaimu, tapi kejadiannya malah seperti ini… bagaimana ini…?"

Jantung Luhan berdegup. Untuk pertama kalinya Minseok mengatakan kalau dirinya mencintai Luhan dan kali ini Luhan tidak akan ragu dan terdiam seperti dulu, dia akan mengatakannya dengan yakin.

"Sepertinya aku juga terlanjur mencintaimu."

Bahu Minseok berguncang, tapi tangisannnya tidak sekencang semula. Perlahan-lahan suara tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya menghalus. Minseok memandang Luhan galau. Tapi Luhan tidak ingin membuat Minseok galau, hubungan tidak normal ini akan di ubah menjadi normal. Rumah tangga yang tidak nyata akan segera menjadi nyata. Apa yang harus Luhan lakukan? Mengikuti kata hatinya? Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Minseok dan berubah menjadi panas saat Minseok menolak untuk melepaskannya. Gadis itu menangis lagi, Luhan bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Tapi di saat Luhan ingin melepaskan cumbuannya Minseok masih menolak, tidak ingin lepas.

Ciuman itu semakin panas dan pada akhirnya Luhan juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan Minseok, dia tidak ingin lepas, Kim Minseok tidak boleh lepas dari dirinya.

"Cukup, Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang lebih besar lagi." Desis Luhan setelah berhasil menolak hasratnya dan melepaskan diri dari Minseok. Sangat berat baginya karena Luhan merindukan Minseok dengan teramat sangat setelah semua pertengkaran ini. Ia ingin melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar berciuman, tapi bagaimana bisa jika Minseok bertindak seolah-olah dirinya sedang menyiksa diri dengan hal ini. "Kau tidurlah, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu saja." Luhan lagi-lagi mengusahakan sebuah senyum sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

"Tinggallah!" Suara Minseok yang parau terdengar sangat melegakan hati Luhan. Minseok memintanya untuk tinggal. "Biarkan aku menjadi istrimu lagi malam ini!"

Luhan kembali duduk dan memandangi Minseok yang menghapus airmatanya, dia kelihaan lebih kuat. Saat tangan-tangannya berusaha membuka pakaiannya, Minseok berhasil membuat Luhan menahan nafas.

Tapi Luhan tidak bisa menolak karena ia juga sangat menginginkannya, sangat merindukannya. Sebisa mungkin Luhan membantu Minseok saat ia kesulitan hingga akhirnya Minseok kini di hadapannya tanpa pakaian sama sekali. Luhan hanya memandangi beberapa saat, ia mengagumi Minseok. Baginya Kim Minseok sudah sangat sempurna dan tidak perlu polesan apa-apa lagi untuk membuatnya menggoda, seperti yang pernah Luhan katakan sebelumnya. Ia tergoda dengan tubuh Minseok sejak pertama kali melihatnya, sejak tanpa sengaja di pagi itu selimut Minseok tersingkap dan Luhan menjadi kehausan. Sekarang bukan hanya tubuh, jiwa raganya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Minseok mengggenggam tangannya, meletakkannya di dada sejajar dengan jantungnya sehingga Luhan bisa merasakan betapa jantungnya bergerak dalam ritme luar biasa seakan-akan bisa berhenti kapan saja. Ia menanti dalam ketegangan yang sama.

Luhan mencumbunya lembut, ia sedang melarung dahaga dengan itu, sayangnya sebuah ciuman di bibir belum cukup. Luhan menelusuri semuanya, menjelajahi segalanya, kening, kelopak mata, hidung, sehingga ia kembali ke bibir dan masyuk disana untuk beberapa lama.

Sayangnya itu juga belum cukup. Semakin ia berusaha melepas dahaga maka Luhan semakin merasa kehausan. Ia ingin menyentuh Minseok tanpa satu jengkalpun yang terlewatkan. Dan dengan ciumannya Luhan berhasil membuat Minseok hampir menanjak ke titik pemuasannya. Tidak bisa. Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Minseok klimaks tanpa dirinya, ia ingin merasakannya bersama untuk kali ini dan lebih lama.

Mesra dan manis, itu yang Minseok rasakan. Kali ini Luhan sepertinya tidak cukup bernafsu untuk menggebu-gebu dan terburu-buru. Luhan melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan dan mesra, berkali-kali ia menghujani wajah Minseok dengan ciuman dan ia berusaha keras untuk membalasnya dengan yang lebih dan lebih. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar hanya tertuju pada Luhan dan ingin memiliki Luhan selamanya.

"Bisa kau lakukan lagi?"

Ucapan Minseok yang di lontarkan dengan nada suara ragu itu benar-benar bergema dalam kali yang tidak terhingga. Minseok sepertinya tidak ingin berhenti dan Luhan juga sama. Tidak bisa berhenti hingga pada akhirnya alasan untuk berhenti itu hadir setelah tubuh Minseok mengejang untuk kesekian kalinya, Luhan berusaha untuk lebih intens dan segera meninggalkan ketertinggalannya. Ia berhasil membuat Minseok tidak bisa menahan erangannya selama beberapa menit.

Pada akhirnya mereka masih tidak ingin terlerai, Minseok memejamkan matanya saat kening Luhan bertemu dengan keningnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi dan hampir mati karena ini.

"Bisa kau lakukan lagi?" Minseok berbisik dengan sangat perlahan.

Luhan terbelalak, lagi? Minseok sudah sagat kelelahan dan Luhan sangat tau itu. Seandainya bisa ia ingin melakukannya lagi tapi bagaimana dengan Minseok? Dia bahkan sudak tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menggerakkan tangannya "Aku tidak bisa, Aku sangat lelah, sayang!" Luhan memeluk Minseok erat, semuanya mulai meregang hanya tersisa desahan nafas yang masih berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sejujurnya aku juga sangat lelah." Bisik Minseok lagi. "Tapi kau pernah bilang kalau aku ingin hamil dan sekarang aku baru tau itu bohong. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya sekarang, ingin bisa mengandung anakmu seperti wanita itu, ingin jadi milikmu dan satu-satunya…"

"Hentikan. Jangan mengungkit tentang itu lagi disaat seperti ini! Aku juga menginginkan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Jadi usahaku malam ini berhasil?"

Kedua belah alis Luhan menyatu. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang menggodamu. Bukankah seorang suami akan meninggalkan istrinya karena tergoda oleh perempuan lain? Malam ini apakah aku sudah cukup gila? Cukup untuk membuatmu meninggalkan istrimu dan datang kepadaku?"

Luhan tersenyum, lalu mencium bibir Minseok sekali lagi. "Aku akan melakukannya jika kau menginginkannya!"

"Kalau begitu tetaplah memelukku, aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi dan sangat ingin istirahat, aku lelah sekali. Tapi kalau aku tidur, malam ini akan terlewati begitu saja."

"Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Tidurlah. Kau sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras."

Minseok mengangguk perlahan saat Luhan membelai kepalanya. Dia sangat lelah, teramat sangat. Bukan hanya karena usaha kerasnya untuk bercinta malam ini. Tapi juga untuk semuanya. Minseok sangat lelah untuk semuanya, juga untuk hidupnya.

.

.

**-Last Day- **

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu, teramat sangat." _

**SEULAS **senyum hadir di bibir Luhan, ia mendengarkan suara Minseok mengucapkan kata-kata yang manis itu untuknya sehingga Luhan ingin segera membuka mata dan melihat wajahnya. Tapi begitu matanya terbuka lebar Luhan tidak menemui yang ingin di temuinya, tidak ada Kim Minseok seperti harapannya. Kamar ini kosong, benar-benar kosong dan hanya ada dirinya seorang. Luhan mengingat-ingat apakah ia bermimpi? Tapi jelas-jelas tadi dirinya mendengar suara Minseok.

Luhan memandangi dirinya dari cermin dan berusaha meyakini kalau semua itu bukan hanya khayalannya belaka, Ia dan Minseok semalam sudah bercinta dan begitu pagi Luhan ingin melihat Minseok ada disisinya meskipun pada kenyataannya berbeda.

Sebersit perasaan sedih tertoreh dan Luhan mengerti mengapa pada saat itu Minseok menangis karena ia terbangun tanpa Luhan disisinya. Perasaan yang di rasakannya sangat sakit seolah-olah akan segera menusuk jantung saat itu juga. Luhan menghela nafas berat saat kembali mengingat kenyataan dan menjauhi mimpi. Bunyi ribut-ribut di luar semakin mempercepat kembalinya Luhan ke dunia nyata dan ia harus shock dengan itu. Ia baru mendengarnya? Luhan baru saja tersadar dan baru mengerti mengapa Minseok tidak ada di kamarnya. Dia sedang mengamuk di luar sana kepada _Halmeoni__-_nya dan mempersalahkan wanita tua itu atas segala hal yang terjadi padanya.

Luhan mendekat ke pintu dengan gugup karena ini kali pertama dirinya mendengar Minseok lepas kendali. Minseok sangat marah, sangat benci, seolah-olah seluruh dunia sedang memusuhinya.

Luhan terkesiap saat Minseok membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar sambil menghunuskan sebuah pisau dapur. Beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan hingga tiba-tiba Minseok segera berlari ke kamar mandi begitu mendengar suara _Halmeoni _yang menyusulnya, ia melewati Luhan begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Minseok, tolonglah!" _Halmeoni _terdengar mengiba_. _Keduanya bersikap seolah-olah Luhan tidak berada disana dan Luhan hanya bisa mematung tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Minseok ingin mati, motivasi yang entah karena alasan apa, mata pisau yang tajam itu sudah bersiap menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Tidak ada gunanya ia hidup, semua yang ada pada dirinya sudah rusak dan ia tidak ingin merusak orang lain karena ini, ini semua salah _Halmeoni_, salah Luhan. Tidak, semuanya salah Jongin. Tinggal setengah inchi lagi tangan Minseok membeku, ia terlalu takut untuk mati, Minseok seorang pengecut dan ia tidak ingin mati karena ini.

"Kalau begini aku menyesal mengatakannya kepadamu." _Halmeoni _masih mengiba. "Aku melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu Minseok. Tidak ada salahnya kalau kau menikah dengan Luhan dalam arti sesungguhnya…"

Minseok membanting pisaunya sehingga menyentuh westafel dan menyebabkan retakan kecil. Tangan-tangannya segera membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan menatap _Halmeoni_-nya kaku. Sejenak kemudian tangisnya meledak di iringi teriakan kesalnya. _Halmeoni_tidak tau kalau Luhan sudah beristri sampai detik ini dia tidak tau.

"Minseok, tenanglah…" _Halmeoni _masih berusaha membujuknya? Tidak bisa, Minseok tidak bisa di bujuk lagi.

"Keluarlah!" Teriaknya. "Keluar dari kamarku!"

_Halmeoni _tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tumpah. Perasaan sedih dan sakit mungkin sudah mencabik-cabiknya. Meskipun sedikit tidak rela, _Halmeoni _masih mengabulkan permintaan Minseok untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan Minseok merasa malang saat wanita itu menutup pintu dan menghilang.

Kali ini Luhan mendekati Minseok yang terpaku, ia bisa melakukan apa? Luhan ingin menenangkannya tapi sepertinya Minseok sangat asing, bukan orang yang di kenalnya selama ini.

"Kau mengusir _Halmeoni_-mu di rumahnya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu." Desis Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Ini urusan keluargaku. Sekarang kembalilah kerumahmu, aku tidak mengenalmu dan kau sangat asing bagiku. Aku tidak suka ada orang asing di kamarku."

Untuk kata-kata yang satu itu, Luhan benar-benar terperangah. Minseok mengusirnya? Tapi semalam mereka…Minseok bahkan mengatakan kalau dia sangat mencintai Luhan. Sekarang Minseok bertindak seolah-olah Luhan adalah orang asing?

"Kau tidak akan keluar?" Minseok berteriak lagi.

"Tapi…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ini bukan kamarku lagi!" Minseok pergi menjauh, ia berlari keluar dari rumah dengan piamanya. Luhan membeku sejenak melihat kepergian Minseok, saat melihat Minseok keluar pagar melalui jendela kamarnya. _Dia benar-benar pergi! _Desis Luhan frustasi.

* * *

><p>To Be Continue<p> 


	13. Someday, Latter

**-Someday, Latter- **

Satu jam, satu hari, satu minggu. Minseok benar benar menghilang. Luhan ingin mati, ingin juga menghilang. Sayangnya kehidupan menuntutnya untuk terus ada, untuk terus mencari Minseok karena _Halmeoni _meminta bantuannya. Untuk terus bertanya kepada siapa saja yang di temuinya yang sekiranya bisa membantu memberi tau dimana Kim Minseok sekarang, ia bahkan tidak ada di Guri.

Nama Kim Minseok juga tidak terdaftar sebagai orang yang meninggalkan Korea untuk ke luar negri. Minseok masih disini, di Negara yang sama hanya saja entah dimana. Mungkinkah Minseok masih bersamanya, memandanginya di suatu tempat yang Luhan tidak ketahui? Luhan juga tidak terlalu berani berharap.

"Kau masih belum menemukannya?" Yifan berbisik dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Karena Kyungsoo dia begitu, karena Kyungsoo ada di ruangan yang sama meskipun tidak sedang bergabung bersama mereka.

Luhan menggeleng pasrah. "Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Apalagi yang harus ku lakukan? Aku sudah berbuat kesalahan dengan memanfaatkannya untuk balas dendam pada Jongin. Dia gadis baik,"

"Dan kau sangat merindukannya?"

"Ada yang lebih besar lagi selain perasaan rindu. Aku ingin menyerah, konsentrasi pada rumah tanggaku yang mulai membaik, tapi Minseok meninggalkan keluarganya tanpa informasi, ayah dan ibunya juga sama khawatirnya. Minseok tidak bisa di hubungi dan semuanya salahku!"

Yifan menggeleng tak habis pikir. Ia sudah mengatakan kepada Luhan sebelumnya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah, kesalahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak seharusnya di lampiaskan kepada Minseok. Minseok tidak tau apa-apa selain cintanya pada Jongin. "Kau sudah menidurinya? Dia kelihatan frustasi dengan itu?"

Kali ini Luhan mengangguk samar.

"Sudah ku bilang hati-hati!" Ujar Yifan agak lantang. Ia melirik kepada Kyungsoo yang berhenti masak sejenak untuk melihat mereka. Yifan berusaha memberikan sebuah senyum dan mengatakan kepada Kyungsoo kalau mereka hanya membicarakan masalah bisnis. Apa yang Luhan lakukan? Yifan ikut andil dalam rencana ini, ikut membujuk _Halmeoni _dan meyakinkan kalau cucunya tidak akan apa-apa. Juga ikut merahasiakan motif Luhan yang sebenarnya untuk mendekati Minseok.

Motif yang sebenarnya juga berasal dari Kyungsoo, bukan hanya dari Jongin. Semuanya, termasuk rencana malam naas dimana Minseok mendapati dirinya dalam pelukan laki-laki lain tanpa sehelai benangpun juga rencananya. Tapi Yifan memastikan kalau malam itu, Minseok tidak di telanjangi oleh laki-laki manapun, _Halmeoni-_nya sendiri yang membuka pakaiannya. "Kau berjanji kepada _Halmeoni _untuk tidak pernah melakukan itu!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menahannya? Aku kelaparan, kehausan, aku merindukan hal yang seharusnya kudapatkan dari istriku." Luhan diam sejenak lalu membasahi bibirnya, sejurus kemudian ia bisa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak melakukan itu, aku hanya bermesraan pada awalnya. Lalu apa yang bisa ku lakukan jika dia yang memintanya? Kalau aku menolak, dia akan curiga dengan pernikahan ini. Lagi pula saat itu aku juga terbawa suasana."

"_Halmeoni _tau ini?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Dia tidak pernah tau kalau ada yang tidak normal. Baginya, Minseok hanya marah karena sangat banyak orang yang membohonginya tentang pernikahan itu. Seharusnya ia menikah dengan Jongin dan seterusnya."

Yifan tau ada perasaan dalam setiap kata-kata yang Luhan ucapkan, ada terbersit kekesalan karena harus kembali kepada Kyungsoo, ada rasa sedih karena tidak menemukan Minseok, tidak bisa menikmati cintanya, tidak bisa memandang wajahnya dan…"Sejak kapan kau mencintainya?" Yifan berbisik. "Kalian baru bersama selama dua minggu, sangat cepat untukmu jatuh cinta pada wanita lain, kan? Apa yang membuatmu mencintainya?"

Apa? Luhan sendiri tidak yakin. Ia tertarik sejak awal dirinya melihat Minseok bersama dengan laki-laki yang paling di bencinya, Jongin, hampir setengah tahun lalu. Saat Luhan memendam kekecewaan karena wanita yang menikah dengannya ternyata selalu pergi bersama laki-laki lain. Wanita yang berusaha di cintainya semenjak mereka di jodohkan selalu bersama dengan Jongin dan kerap kali tidak pulang. Luhan selalu berusaha memaklumi Kyungsoo, juga semua perselingkuhannya bersama Jongin. Tapi saat Luhan memergoki Kyungsoo membawa perselingkuhannya kerumah, Luhan tidak bisa memaafkannya lagi. Jongin berbaring di atas tempat tidur, menyentuh tubuh yang seharusnya Luhan sentuh. Dan semua kebencian itu bertambah saat Kyungsoo memohon untuk mengizinkan hubungannya dengan Jongin hanya untuk beberapa minggu saja. Tentu saja Luhan tidak bisa mengizinkannya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak juga berhenti.

Dalam beberapa penyelidikan yang Luhan lakukan, ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berhubungan sangat lama. Bertindak seolah-olah cinta mereka adalah cinta sejati yang tidak bisa menyatu karena alasan klasik; Status ekonomi. Kyungsoo yang berasal dari keluarga konglomerat yang kaya raya tidak bisa mendapatkan cintanya karena laki-laki yang di cintainya ternyata seorang lelaki biasa. Jongin hanya seorang pemuda miskin yang mencoba peruntungannya di Seoul sebagai koki restoran dan perlahan bisa menanjak dan memiliki sebuah restoran sendiri. Sayangnya bagi keluarga Kyungsoo hal itu sama sekali belum cukup. Tapi apapun alasannya Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya menyakiti Luhan.

Kyungsoo yang salah dan sama sekali tidak tau bahwa cintanya kepada Jongin juga sudah di khianati. Jongin mencintai gadis lain, Kim Minseok yang lebih di kasihinya melebihi siapapun. Wanita yang ingin di nikahinya, di bawanya untuk menjalin hidup bersama. Setiap kali Luhan melihat Minseok bersama Jongin, Luhan merasa kalau Minseok gadis lemah.

Meskipun Jongin mencintainya, laki-laki itu masih terus bersama Kyungsoo, menikmati perselingkuhan mereka dan tidak tau kapan akan berhenti. Saat itulah Luhan tertarik pada gadis lemah itu, Luhan juga ingin menyakiti Jongin. Ingin Jongin juga merasakan apa yang Luhan rasakan; menyadari wanita yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya bersama orang lain dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Saat itu juga Luhan mencari jalan keluarnya, menggoda Minseok? Menjeratnya dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di tolak seperti ancaman? Untungnya Luhan mendapatkan masukan ide brilian dari Yifan dan dengan bantuan Yifan juga mereka berhasil membujuk _Halmeoni _dengan membeberkan keburukan Jongin bersama wanita lain tanpa memberi taukan kalau wanita yang berselingkuh dengan Jongin adalah istrinya. Dan Luhan perlu menunggu waktu sebulan untuk mendapatkan persetujuan dari _Halmeoni_, saat wanita tua itu sadar bahwa Minseok tidak bisa di bujuk, juga saat Minseok semakin menunjukkan perlawanan dengan pernikahan mereka yang di percepat beberapa bulan.

Semua rencana sudah di atur dengan sangat masak, membayar Yixing, memutuskan hubungan Minseok dengan orang tuanya untuk sementara waktu dan masih banyak lagi sehingga Minseok terjerat dalam sesuatu yang mau tidak mau harus di setujuinya; Pernikahan. Sekarang bukan hanya Minseok yang terjebak, Luhan juga terjebak. Terjebak saat melihat tubuh wanita setelah sekian lama ia kehilangan istrinya.

Terjebak dengan perhatian Minseok bersama usahanya untuk menjadi istri yang baik, hal yang tidak pernah Luhan rasakan selama pernikahan bodohnya yang sudah berlangsung lama. Luhan ingin memilih Minseok, akan memilih Minseok dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo apapun resikonya. Tapi begitu ia membulatkan tekadnya Kim Minseok sudah menghilang dan tidak bisa di temukan dimanapun, Luhan sangat menderita. Penderitaan yang lebih bila di bandingkan saat dirinya melihat Kyungsoo bersama Jongin di atas ranjang. Luhan juga merasakan kesedihan, melebihi kesedihan saat ia melihat Minseok dengan matanya yang membengkak, melebihi kesedihan saat ia terbangun tanpa Minseok disisinya setiap hari. Juga sebuah rasa bersalah, karena melampiaskan semua kebenciannya terhadap Kyungsoo dan Jongin kepada Minseok.

.

.

Minseok membeku melihat Paspor dan Visanya. Ia akan menuju London dan tinggal dimana saja. Sekarang Minseok sudah sangat lelah bersembunyi dan bekerja serabutan bisa saja membuatnya di temukan sewaktu-waktu. Ia merindukan Ayahnya, ibunya, Seulgi dan Jongdae juga Sooyoung adiknya yang bungsu. Minseok merindukan keluarganya dan ingin kembali, tapi kembali kekeluarganya akan menambah kesedihan.

Ia bisa saja bertemu _Halmeoni _sewaktu-waktu dan bertemu neneknya itu akan membuatnya merasa di bodohi setiap detik. Minseok tidak ingin menemui siapapun yang terlibat dalam hal ini, Yixing, Jongin, Luhan, Minseok tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun yang sudah menipunya dan membuatnya menyia-nyiakan waktu yang seharusnya di gunakan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Jongin. Tapi disisi lain Minseok merasa lega setelah tau mengapa _Halmeoni _dan Luhan bekerja sama untuk menjauhkannya dari Jongin, ia merasa lebih lega. Walau bagaimanapun Minseok tetap harus berterimakasih tapi tidak saat ini. Saat ini yang ingin di lakukannya hanya pergi, pergi dan pergi.

.

.

**-1 years Latter- **

**BOCAH **kecil itu menggapai-gapai memanggil Ayahnya, ia ingin di gendong, ingin di manja. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin perduli dan membiarkan bocah itu di sofa ruang tengah tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Ia berjalan lurus kemeja makan mengunjungi sarapan yang menantinya. Suara bocah itu menangis terdengar sangat keras tapi sepertinya Luhan sama sekali tidak terganggu.

Perlahan tapi pasti Luhan menyeruput kopinya dengan nikmat seolah-olah kehangatan yang di timbulkan oleh Kopinya membuat Luhan bisa melupakan semuanya. Setelah itu Luhan mulai mengambil roti panggang dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang Almond lalu menggigitnya perlahan-lahan.

Tangisan si kecil sudah begitu dinikmatinya seolah-olah itu adalah alunan musik yang sangat merdu yang membuatnya merasa senang. Beberapa saat kemudian tangis bocah itu berhenti dan tiba-tiba saja bocah itu sudah berada di hadapannya dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu memberikan putranya sebotol susu hangat dan bocah itu melupakan penyebab tangisannya yang sangat hebat tadi.

"Aku sedang di kamar mandi, apa salahnya kau menemani Henry sebentar?" Kyungsoo terdengar menggerutu sambil terus bermain bersama Henry yang mulai mengeluarkan gelak kecil.

"Aku sudah rapi dan mau berangkat kekantor. Bagaimana kalau Henry buang air kecil di pakaianku?"

"Kau tidak perlu menggendongnya, aku hanya minta kau menemaninya. Kau ini ayah seperti apa?"

"Aku bukan Ayahnya!" Desis Luhan dingin.

Kyungsoo membeku. Seharusnya ia tidak menuntut Luhan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Henry. Luhan tidak bisa menerima putranya. Sejak Henry di lahirkan Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah menggendong anak itu dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengurusi anaknya seorang diri. Kyungsoo juga harus berhenti bekerja agar bisa mengurusi Heny dengan baik karena ia tidak percaya dengan _Baby Sitter_. Kyungsoo hanya percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tau Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin memperbaiki rumah tangga mereka meskipun Kyungsoo selalu berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuknya. Selama setahun, Kyungsoo harus menerima segala perlakuan tidak perduli dari Luhan. Luhan juga bertindak seolah-olah Kyungsoo adalah penyakit, ia menolak tidur sekamar dengan Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih untuk menginap di hotel bersama wanita penghibur manapun yang di temuinya.

Kyungsoo bersalah, Luhan ingin membalasnya dan Kyungsoo akan menerimanya, lambat laun ia meyakini kalau Luhan akan membaik. Tapi setelah setahun yang Kyungsoo rasakan hanya penderitaan meskipun Luhan tidak menyiksanya secara Langsung. Luhan bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya meskipun hanya sekedar untuk memukul. Luhan menyelesaikan sarapannya dan menyisakan roti dalam jumlah yang masih banyak seolah-olah apapun yang di makannya di rumah ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa membunuhnya. Kyungsoo sudah kewalahan dan tidak sanggup menahannya, tapi apa yang bisa di lakukannya?

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Bisakah kau mencium Henry sebentar saja?" Kyungsoo memelas, ia paling benci memelas dan harus melakukan ini selama setahun berharap Luhan bisa kasihan kepadanya. Tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Aku tau kau marah, benci, tidak suka, kau boleh melampiaskannya kepadaku. Aku akan menerimanya bila kau ingin menyiksaku. Tapi jangan lakukan itu pada Henry. Dia tidak tau apa-apa, dia sangat butuh kasih sayang seorang Ayah."

"Kalau begitu bawa dia kepada Ayahnya. Kau masih bertemu dengannya Kan? Jongin?"

"Iya, tapi tidak seperti yang kau duga. Aku hanya bertemu Jongin jika dia ingin melihat anaknya dan…"

"Kalau begitu bawa dia kepada Ayahnya. Biarkan Henry bersama Ayahnya barulah aku akan memperhitungkan tawaranmu untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Aku akan melupakan perselingkuhanmu dengan laki-laki itu!"

"Egois!" Kyungsoo mulai sesak. Iya, dia dan Jongin memang berselingkuh. Tapi bukankah Luhan juga pernah melakukannya? Sekarang mengapa hanya dirinya yang di persalahkan? "Kau juga pernah melakukannya!"

"Hentikan semua ini, beberapa saat lagi kau akan berteriak di depan anakmu."

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Selain berpisah dari Henry apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Luhan berbalik dan berjalan dengan pasti menuju pintu sambil berkata datar. "Sadarilah kalau kau tidak akan pernah bahagia bila bersamaku. Kau tidak akan pernah tersenyum seperti aku yang tidak bisa tersenyum!"

"Baiklah, Luhan. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi akan ku pastikan kalau kau akan kesulitan dengan ini.!"

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>Tinggal 1chap doang ni bytheway :)<p> 


	14. Thanks for the rain

lol gue semangat banget ya. eh tapi beneran gue ngerti banget gmna rasanya kalo lg penasaran, makanya gue update secepet mgkn. mumpung gue banyak senggang juga.

* * *

><p><span><strong>-London, One Day Later- <strong>

"**AKU **menggunakan Caramel buatanku sendiri. Aku pastikan ini lebih baik bila di bandingkan dengan Caramel botolan yang sering di gunakan pegawaimu." Minseok menyodorkan Segelas Crème Brulee Latte kehadapan Zitao, bibinya. Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyum khasnya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Tao menghirup aroma Crème Brulee Latte buatan Minseok dalam-dalam lalu mencicipinya sedikit, sangat sedikit.

Ia merasakan sesuatu dengan lidahnya sejenak lalu mencicipinya sekali lagi, sama sedikitnya dengan yang pertama. Lidah Tao sangat tajam untuk apapun yang mengandung kopi, ia tidak perlu meminumnya dengan tamak. Perlahan dan menikmatinya dengan penuh penghayatan adalah satu-satunya cara khas yang selalu Tao gunakan.

"Lebih baik." Ujar Tao pelan. "Tapi bagiku ini membawa perubahan besar pada cita rasanya. Luar biasa. Sayangnya tidak akan ada banyak orang yang bisa membedakan Caramel Instan dengan caramel buatanmu sendiri!"

Minseok mengangguk. "Bisakah kita menggunakan Caramel buatanku saja? Meskipun bagi orang-orang tidak begitu membawa perubahan besar, aku pastikan itu tetap akan memberikan perbedaan dengan Coffee Shop lainnya di Sepanjang Soho!"

"Boleh juga, Tapi kalau kau melakukannya sendirian pasti akan kerepotan. Lagi pula kau tidak sedang bekerja di Café ini, kan? Membantuku adalah satu hal yang sangat aku hargai, tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sendiri?" Tao angkat bahu.

Memang baru beberapa bulan dirinya bekerja di salah satu rumah Fashion sebagai Asisten desainer, tapi pekerjaan itu sangat melelahkan dan semua itu bisa membunuhnya. Minseok sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati pekerjaannya. Jika bukan karena pekerjaan itu adalah satu-satunya pekerjaan yang mau menerimanya tanpa ijazah, (itu juga karena Minseok berkenalan dengan Desainernya di cafee milik Tao ini) ia yakin akan segera meninggalkan pekerjaan itu tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengajarkan pegawai-pegawaiku di dapur cara membuat Caramelmu ini? Aku akan membeli resepmu dengan harga yang pantas."

Minseok tersenyum senang. Ia akan mendapatkan uang meskipun hanya sekedar untuk jajan kesana kemari. "Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya jika ada uang tambahan sebagai pendidik selain dari uang kompensasi resep itu!"

Kali ini Tao tertawa lepas. "Kau sama seperti Taeyong. Selalu meng-uangkan segala hal. Aku akan pergi mengantarkan Taeyong kembali ke Seoul. Tapi setelah itu aku harus membawa Adikmu kemari, kau tau, kan? Jongdae ingin kuliah disini. Bukankah kau sedang menghindari keluargamu?"

"Tapi bibi belum pernah mengatakan apa-apa kepada ibu, Kan?"

"Pamanmu juga belum tau. Hanya aku yang tau kau berada di London. Tapi setelah Jongdae disini aku tidak yakin bisa merahasiakannya lebih lama. Kembalilah Minseok, walau bagaimanapun keluarga sebaik-baiknya tempat kembali."

Minseok mendesah, ia harus bagaimana? Haruskah kembali ke keluarganya? "Mungkin aku butuh referensi untuk pindah!"

"Kau butuh Referensi? Aku hanya bisa memberikan ini!" Tao mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkan majalah bertajuk DArE itu kepada Minseok. Majalah berbahasa Korea yang sangat di kenalnya.

Minseok sempat berdiam diri sesaat lalu meraihnya dengan sangat perlahan. "Majalah ini di jual di London?"

"Kalau di jual disini seharusnya tidak menggunakan bahasa Korea. Majalah itu ku dapat dari salah satu pelangganku, pagi ini kami bertemu di stasiun kereta bawah tanah."

Minseok mengangguk. Ia membuka lembaran pertama secara perlahan lalu mengamati bagian bawah halaman pertama. Pemimpin DArE masih Luhan, tiba-tiba Minseok merindukannya.

"_Noona_, Aku tidak bermaksud terlambat hanya saja urusan disini agak sedikit rumit."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan lamunan Minseok. Dengan senyum terbaiknya Tao menjawab bukan masalah. Minseok memutar kepalanya dan menduga kalau yang datang adalah Pamannya, yang selalu menjemput Tao, sayangnya bukan. Orang itu, orang yang baru saja Minseok fikirkan sekarang sudah menatapnya dengan terkesima. Luhan membuat majalah yang berada di genggaman Minseok terlepas dan jatuh begitu saja kelantai.

"Minseok, ada masalah? Kalian saling kenal?" Suara Tao menggema.

Minseok tersadar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lalu tersenyum diiringi sebuah gelengan halus. "Tidak, hanya mirip dengan seseorang. Bibi, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus segera kembali bekerja!" Minseok membungkukkan badannya kepada Tao dan melewati Luhan begitu saja. Kenapa bisa bertemu sekarang? Mengapa harus di saat seperti ini? Seharusnya Luhan tidak pernah muncul disaat Minseok bisa menata hidupnya kembali.

"Minseok!"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya, tiba-tiba Luhan sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan menghadangnya. Minseok nyaris melompat saat Luhan memanggil namanya tapi ingatan buruk segera menjalar dengan cepat menghancurkan kegembiraannya.

"Tidak bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Minseok menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecut. "Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Aku akan menunggumu disini setelah kau selesai bekerja. Kalau begitu bisa? Kau tidak perlu takut karena aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang sebentar saja."

Minseok menundukkan wajahnya sejenak, berusaha untuk terlihat sedang berfikir. Tapi kemudian Minseok segera mengangkat wajahnya. "Baiklah!" Lalu ia kembali melewati Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Luhan benar-benar terkesima memandangi punggung Minseok yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Kim Minseok sama sekali tidak berubah. Minseok ada disaat dirinya sudah menyerah, Luhan bisa menemukannya dan ia sangat bahagia. Ia menemukan Minseok di saat yang tidak terduga, di tempat yang tidak bisa di duga. Jika bukan karena dirinya akan melakukan perjalan ke London demi majalahnya, Luhan tidak akan menemukannya. Jika bukan karena DArE, ia akan

kehilangan Minseok selamanya.

.

.

**-Thanks for the Rain- **

**Minseok **memegangi kepalanya, ia sudah menyiapkan segala hal yang memungkinkannya untuk pergi. Luhan sudah menemukannya dan dalam waktu dekat semua orang akan datang. Minseok bersyukur karena selama ini ia selalu berusaha untuk bersikap hati-hati dengan membawa semua surat pentingnya kemana-mana. Jadi ia bisa melarikan diri kapanpun di ingininya. Minseok bahkan tidak datang untuk menemui Luhan di Cofee Shop sore ini. Ia beruntung Luna yang merupakan bosnya memaksanya untuk ikut ke pesta sehingga kata-kata „Pekerjaan adalah hal terpenting saat ini‟ tiba-tiba saja merasukinya. Minseok suka bekerja sejak kapan? Sejak membandingkan akan pergi ke coffee Shop lalu duduk bersama Luhan untuk mengenang semua kejadian buruk atau menyibukkan diri dan melupakan semuanya.

Minseok menggenggam lengan Luna risih karena Minseok tidak terbiasa mengenakan gaun pesta. Ia bahkan menggunakan sepatu balet untuk memudahkan langkahnya agar tidak terlihat semakin kaku. Minseok beruntung punya kaki-kaki yang ramping,,walaupun tidak panjang bak model" tapi setidaknya sepatu balet tampak brilian bersama gaunnya.

"Boleh aku pulang?" Bisik Minseok di telinga Luna.

Wanita itu memandangnya kesal. "Pulang? Kita baru sampai!"

Minseok menghela nafas, Luna tidak mengizinkannya untuk pulang. Tapi Minseok juga tidak pernah di tinggalkan Luna begitu saja seorang diri.

Hari ini Luna benar-benar memperlakukannya sebagai seorang teman. Luna juga mengajaknya menikmati Wine yang di ambilnya sendiri untuk Minseok dan berkeliling menemui teman-temannya. Ia juga memperkenalkan Minseok sebagai Asistennya dengan penuh kebanggaan, seorang asisten dari Seoul (meskipun pengetahuan Minseok tentang mode tidak secemerlang dugaan semua orang terhadapnya).

Segelas Wine habis dan Luna memberikan Minseok segelas lagi yang baru diisi. Minseok mengeluh, ia ingin pulang. Sangat ingin pulang, ia harus menyiapkan banyak hal untuk melarikan diri dari Luhan.

"Aku belum bisa pulang ya? Kapan aku boleh pulang?" Minseok memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Luna untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Belum boleh sekarang. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada Adikku. Ah, itu dia!"

Minseok menoleh kearah yang Luna tunjuk. Ia terperangah lagi, ingin berontak. Lagi-lagi Luhan ada di hadapannya seolah-olah mereka berdua sangat berjodoh. Minseok berusaha menolak ajakan Luna dan mengatakan itu tidak perlu, ia harus melarikan diri sebelum Luhan melihatnya. Tapi terlambat, Luna memegangi tangannya dan Luhan sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" Luna memukul lengan Luhan, orang yang di sebut-sebut sebagai adiknya.

Luhan melirik Minseok sesaat. "Aku ada janji dengan seseorang tadi. Sayangnya dia tidak datang padahal aku sudah menunggunya."

"Siapa perduli dengan itu. Ah, iya. Ini adalah asistenku Minseok, dia juga dari Seoul. Dan Minseok, dia Luhan adikku yang bungsu!"

Minseok menganggukkan wajahnya sopan meskipun begitu, ekspresi galaunya sama sekali tidak bisa di tutupi. "Senang bertemu dengan anda!"

"Aku juga, Nyonya! Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun itu!"

Minseok benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini, sedih, senang, malu bercampur menjadi satu. Ia berharap Luhan tidak memujinya dengan kata-kata seperti itu lagi. Tapi saat Luhan memandangi dirinya dari wajah sampai kekaki, lalu naik lagi dan berhenti di dada, wajah Minseok memerah. Apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang?

"Aku fikir warna-warna gelap membuat anda tampak cemerlang Nyonya!" Luhan melanjutkannya lagi.

Minseok mengangkat wajahnya, ia tidak suka di panggil Nyonya, Minseok belum menikah, belum pernah menikah. Ia harus mengatakan itu kepada Luhan. Tapi disaat Minseok ingin membuka mulut, hujan lebat mengguyur semua tamu secara tiba-tiba. Orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat berlindung. Minseok tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang pasti sekarang dirinya sudah berpisah dengan Luna. Tangannya dan tangan Luhan saling menggenggam dan mereka berlarian menuju entah kemana. Minseok merasa kesulitan berlari dengan roknya yang sempit, Luhan sudah banyak melewati tempat-tempat dimana seharusnya mereka bisa berhenti.

_Kita mau kemana? _Bisik Minseok dalam hati. Ia tidak berani bertanya kepada Luhan, sama sekali tidak berani. Pada akhirnya ia dan Luhan berhenti di sebuah tempat yang…Minseok bingung. Seperti sebuah gudang yang di penuhi dengan jerami? Bunyi ringkikan kuda menyadarkan Minseok kalau mereka sedang berada di dalam kandang kuda. Seekor kuda Persia berwarna hitam pekat terikat aman di dekat pintu sambil memandangi hujan dengan suara-suara khasnya. Jika bukan karena kilat yang menyambar-nyambar Minseok tidak yakin bisa melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Keadaan sebenarnya tidak begitu gelap. Ada sebuah Lampu petromaks mini dengan terang yang seadanya melingkupi mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan, ia tidak perlu berbicara keras, Minseok bisa mendengarnya.

Minseok mengangguk, "Aku beruntung memilih sepatu ini."

"Ya, Kau cerdas!" bisik Luhan sambil membuka Jaketnya yang berwarna putih, sesaat kemudian Jaket itu sudah melingkari bahu Minseok sekedar untuk menjaganya agar tidak kedinginan.

Minseok baru menyadari betapa dinginnya suasana kali ini. Gaunnya basah. Jaket Luhan juga basah dan tidak banyak membantu. Minseok menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai gemetaran.

Jaket Luhan yang tersampir di bahunya tiba-tiba saja melorot karena ia terlalu banyak bergerak. Minseok berusaha memperbaikinya dan Luhan membantunya. Jantung Minseok nyaris saja berhenti berdetak saat mereka saling bertatapan tanpa sengaja. Kesadaran Minseok tiba-tiba melayang, ia bahkan tidak bisa percaya saat Luhan sudah melingkarkan tangan di tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Minseok juga tidak bisa percaya bahwa saat ini Luhan menciumnya penuh gairah. Bibir laki-laki itu bergerak lembut di atas bibirnya, lalu lidahnya membuka mulut Minseok secara paksa.

Kemudian ciuman itu semakin intents, penuh hasrat dan begitu menggoda. Tidak ingin lepas dan tidak mau berhenti sebelum keduanya merasa sesak, Minseok tidak bisa bernafas dan mendorong Luhan kuat-kuat. Ia berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup!"

"Diamlah," gumam Luhan "Aku sedang menghangatkanmu!"

_Benarkah? Tapi mengapa begitu erotis? Begitu menggairahkan dan…_Minseok berhenti berfikir. Luhan kembali mendaratkan ciumannya dengan gairah yang lebih dan lebih menggebu di bandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Ia menopang wajah Minseok dengan sebelah tangan agar Minseok tidak bisa menolak. Tangan yang sebelah lagi melingkar di pinggangnya agar Minseok tidak bisa pergi. Minseok benar-benar merasa hangat, tapi begitu mereka kembali berpisah rasa dingin itu segera mendaki kembali.

"Jangan pernah lari lagi. Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah bersamaku" bisik Luhan.

Minseok memeluknya, ia tidak ingin lari, sangat ingin bersama Luhan selamanya. Tapi Minseok putus asa dengan cintanya dan Luhan, karena Luhan milik orang lain. "Bagaimana dengan istrimu? Aku tidak ingin merebut milik orang lain!"

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Mengapa kau tidak kembali bersamanya."

"_Halmeoni _bilang dia berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita yang entah siapa, lalu untuk apa aku kembali padanya?"

"Wanita yang entah siapa itu adalah istriku."

Minseok melepaskan rangkulannya dan memandang wajah Luhan lebih dalam. Istrinya? Minseok tidak pernah berfikir tentang itu sebelumnya.

"Lalu untuk apa aku kembali kepadanya?" Lanjut Luhan menirukan kata-kata Minseok barusan. Ia meraih tubuh Minseok lagi dan merangkulnya mesra. Perlahan tangannya membelai punggung Minseok yang kedinginan.

"Aku menjebakmu untuk membalas dendam kepada Jongin yang meniduri istriku. Aku ingin dia tau bagaimana rasanya melihat wanita yang seharusnya bersamanya ada di dalam genggaman orang lain. Tapi aku yang terjebak, aku terjebak perasaan, terhanyut dalam cinta dan perhatian yang seharusnya kudapatkan dari istriku." Luhan menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Sebelum aku berangkat ke London, Kyungsoo mengatakan padaku kalau sebaiknya kami berpisah. Setahun berumah tangga tanpa cinta bagaikan neraka. Bahkan mungkin lebih kejam. Sebenarnya bukan masalah, rumah tangga kita dulunya juga tanpa cinta, kan? Tapi kita bisa mengatasinya. Masalahnya adalah kebencian dan aku tidak bisa hidup dengan wanita yang ku benci."

"Bagaimana dengan anak yang ada di kandungannya?"

"Aku percaya dalam waktu dekat anak itu akan bahagia dalam pangkuan ayah kandungnya!"

"Maksudmu Jongin?"

Dagu Luhan bergesekan dengan kening Minseok, ia mengangguk. Siapa lagi? Jongin adalah ayah kandung Henry. Luhan tidak pernah tidur dengan Kyungsoo kecuali pada malam pertama pernikahan mereka. "Minseok, kau tidak akan pergi lagi, kan? Jadilah pendampingku selamanya."

"Baiklah"

"Berjanjilah"

"Ya, aku berjanji"

"Bersumpah?"

"Kau terlalu menekanku." Minseok menengadah memandangi wajah Luhan yang menatapnya penuh harap. Seulas senyum bahagia hadir di wajah Minseok. "Baiklah, aku bersumpah." Dan Minseok mendapatkan ciuman lagi yang melebihi ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya, ia menahannya untuk beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya menolak untuk melakukannya lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ciuman itu.."

"Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih!"

Minseok memandang Luhan kesal. "Lain kali katakan saja secara lanagsung. Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu selama itu untuk berterima kasih."

To Be Continue...?


	15. Final, for waiting

Tbh gue sibuk banget hari ini, tugas-tugas gue numpuk. Ngaku lo pada pasti penasaran sama endingnya kan? lol

* * *

><p><span><strong>-Final, for Waiting<strong>**- **

**MENUNGGU **terlalu lama tidak akan pernah menjadi masalah, sudah hampir setengah tahun terlewati dan Minseok masih akan terus setia menanti Luhan datang menjemputnya. Perceraian Luhan dan Kyungsoo kelihatannya bukan perkara yang mudah. Tapi atas semua itu Minseok memaksakan telinganya untuk tuli, ia tidak mau mendengar apa-apa tentang Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Minseok hanya tidak ingin kecewa bila mendengar kerumitan perpisahan mereka. Yang dilakukannya sekarang hanya terus berharap dan berdoa agar semuanya di mudahkan. Minseok membiarkan semuanya mengalir tapi ia harap alirannya lebih deras dan cepat. Ia tau akan banyak tudingan menuju kepadanya setelah ini. Kim Minseok, gadis yang selalu memperlihatkan betapa terhormatnya dia selama ini ternyata merebut suami orang. Untuk kebahagiaan terkadang kita perlu menginjak orang lain, satu tahun sudah cukup bagi Minseok yang tidak tau apa-apa menanggung semuanya.

Sekarang saatnya yang bersalah yang menerima akibatnya dan Minseok akan bertindak egois untuk dirinya sendiri; Memiliki Luhan seorang diri. Hanya dirinya dan Luhan dalam kehidupan mereka berdua di masa mendatang apapun bentuknya.

Ia bersyukur Luhan selalu bersamanya sekarang, bersyukur bisa merasakan kembali kasih sayang Luhan, beruntung karena Luhan tidak pernah meninggalkannya lagi. Minseok beruntung memiliki Luhan dan merasa kasihan kepada Kyungsoo karena sudah menyia-nyiakan laki-laki itu, Minseok juga sangat berterima kasih kepadanya karena perlakuan Kyungsoo pada akhirnya membawa Luhan kepadanya. Seperti saat ini, Minseok memandangi Luhan yang lagi-lagi membawa tas berisi pakaiannya ke flat Minseok. Setengah tahun dan Luhan selalu menghabiskan banyak uang untuk bolak-balik antara Seoul dan London, setidaknya tiga kali dalam sebulan. Ini kali yang ke empat di bulan ini, sepertinya Jadwal kunjungannya akan bertambah lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pindah saja, tuan Lu!" Minseok berkata sinis sambil bertolak pinggang menghadang Luhan untuk masuk ke pintu flatnya. "Aku tau kau punya banyak uang, tapi kenapa sangat suka menghabiskan uang untuk hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini?"

Luhan menatap wajah Minseok sejenak lalu melempar tas yang berisi pakaiannya kedalam flat melewati kepala Minseok. Hal itu sukses membuat Minseok berdelik. Bagaimana bila tas itu menimpa sesuatu yang berharga? Bagaimana bila tadi kepalanya kena?

"Harusnya kau minta izin dulu. Ini flat-ku!" Desis Minseok kesal.

"Diamlah, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar omelanmu hari ini!" Luhan berbisik mesra. Kedua tangannya merangkul pinggang Minseok lalu mendorongnya masuk dari pintu flat. Ia mencium bibir Minseok penuh kerinduan, kebahagiaan dan masih banyak lagi.

Minseok sempat membulatkan bola matanya dan mendorong Luhan menjauhi wajahnya, ia membuang wajahnya kearah lain. "Aku harus pergi kerja. Jika tidak, Luna bisa menahan gajiku bulan depan!"

"Aku bisa memberimu uang!"

Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya karena Luhan kembali merangkul Minseok semakin erat, kembali mencumbunya dan menggiring Minseok untuk berbaring di sofa. Pintu flat tertutup dengan sendirinya setelah mereka menjauh dari sana dan terkunci secara otomatis. Minseok berusaha melawan, ia masih ingin bicara.

"Aku tidak akan…mmmh….menerima….uangmu sebelum kita….menikah… emm!" Desah Minseok di sela ciuman Luhan yang sudah menakhlukkannya di pagi hari seperti sekarang ini.

Luhan tidak menjawab dengan sepatah katapun, dan pada akhirnya menjawab setelah ia melepaskan bibir Minseok dari bibirnya. "Baiklah…"

Hanya itu dan Luhan berpindah ke leher, membuka Blouse yang Minseok kenakan lalu menjelajahi dada, meremas payudara. Luhan sangat merindukannya.

Bel berbunyi dan semua aksi Luhan terhenti. Ia dan Minseok memandang serempak ke pintu lalu berpandangan dengan penuh tanya. Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat sesuatu, ia meraih Blouse Minseok dan menyelimutinya setangkas mungkin.

"Mungkin barang-barangku." Desis Luhan. "Kau jangan kemana-mana, tunggu disini dan jangan coba-coba memakai pakaianmu kembali. Aku akan membuka pintu dan tidak akan membiarkan mereka masuk!"

Minseok tidak menjawab apa-apa. Keningnya berkerut memperhatikan Luhan dengan heran. Barang-barang? Barang aneh apa lagi? Luhan suka memesan perabotan rumah dan meletakkannya disini sehingga flat Minseok menjadi penuh. Sekarang apa lagi yang di belinya?

Minseok menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik sofa, tapi kepalanya menyembul untuk melihat Luhan di pintu. Dua buah Koper besar tersusun rapi di dekat pintu sebelum Luhan menutupnya dan kembali kepada Minseok.

"Barang-barang apa itu?"

"Itu buku-bukuku. Bukannya kau bilang aku harusnya pindah kemari? Pakaianku sudah pindah duluan, sekarang tinggal buku-buku dan beberapa surat-surat penting. Aku akan tinggal disini."

"Di flat-ku? Bagaimana dengan DArE? Disini kau mau melakukan apa?"

Luhan mengambil secarik kertas dari saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada Minseok. Dengan perasaan heran Minseok meraihnya dan membaca isi kertas itu perlahan-lahan, menghayatinya dan mengeluarkan sebulir air mata setelahnya. Ia kembali memandang Luhan dengan semangat dan dengan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.

"Ini…"

"Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah resmi bercerai" Ujar Luhan singkat. "Hari ini juga aku ingin kita memulai semuanya, Aku ingin kau memberi taukan keluargamu kalau kita akan menikah akhir minggu ini juga. Tidak perlu pernikahan mewah, kan? Maksudku, kau belum pernah menikah sebelumnya. Seharusnya kau mendapatkan sebuah pernikahan yang indah."

Minseok menggeleng lalu menghapus airmatanya. "Ada dirimu saja di sampingku sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagi pula pernikahan Mewah akan mengulur waktu, aku ingin menikah denganmu secepat mungkin."

"Aku juga sama, kau sudah menghubungi _Halmeoni_?"

"Aku sudah menelponnya seminggu yang lalu. Dia sedang di Guri bersama keluargaku. Ah, ya! Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu!"

Minseok mengulurkan tangannya menggapai sebuah amplop yang terjepit pada bukunya yang berada di bawah meja tamu. Sejurus kemudian Amplop itu sudah berpindah tangan ke tangan Luhan dan laki-laki itu membukanya. Minseok menunggu ekspresi Luhan selanjutnya, Luhan hanya terperangah.

"Kau…" Hanya itu suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya lalu bergumam lagi. "Kau sedang hamil? Dua minggu. Ini pemeriksaan kapan?"

"Satu bulan yang lalu!"

"Berarti usia kandunganmu hampir dua bulan? Kenapa kau tidak segera memberi tauku? Satu bulan yang lalu berarti aku sudah kemari setidaknya tiga atau empat kali!"

"Aku takut menambah fikiranmu. Kau tidak senang? Sepertinya kau tidak gembira!"

"Tentu saja aku gembira. Tapi aku juga kesal karena terlambat mengetahuinya. Kau jahat Minseok, seharusnya saat kau merasakannya kau mengatakan padaku, seharusnya kita memeriksakannya bersama-sama ke klinik, seharusnya…"

"Kau terdengar sangat tua kalau menggerutu!" potong Minseok.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya lalu tersenyum. Ia berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sambil kembali mendekati Minseok untuk menyentuhnya lagi seperti yang selalu di lakukannya setiap kali kemari. Luhan nyaris putus asa saat Minseok menolak, tapi hanya pura-pura karena Minseok segera tertawa dan mencium keningnya penuh kasih dan sangat lama. Luhan membuang Blouse yang Minseok pegang menjauh, menciumi payudaranya, menggigit, mengulum, bahkan ia ingin menelannya jika bisa. Tapi sekali lagi gangguan datang. Ponsel Minseok berbunyi dari jeans yang masih di kenakannya.

"Buang saja, nanti ku belikan yang baru!"

Minseok mendorong Luhan lagi, dan Luhan harus kecewa lagi.

"Bagaimana jika ada telpon penting?" Balasnya sambil merogoh saku celananya dan memandang Luhan. Ia bergumam kalimat "Dari adikku" sebelum mengangkatnya dan memunguti kembali pakaiannya lalu mengenakannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Minseok membuka pintu dan seorang gadis muda masuk sambil menyodorkan kantong plastik kepada Minseok.

"Tadinya ku fikir kau tidak ada di rumah Eonni!" Jongdae memandangi flat Minseok berkeliling lalu mengerjap saat melihat Luhan yang kusut di sofa. Jongdae kemudian berjingkat mendekati kakaknya dan berbisik. "Dia siapa? Pacarmu ya? Aku mengganggu, ya?"

"Ya, kau sangat mengganggu!" Jawab Minseok datar.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan itu, Eonni. Itu dari ibu. Sebenarnya aku sudah kembali dari Korea kemarin tapi terlalu lelah untuk mengantarkan semua itu kemari."

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Mereka sehat. Ayah sangat senang sekali saat mendengar ceritaku bahwa dirimu bekerja di sebuah Rumah Fashion besar di London. Akhirnya dari ke empat putrinya, ada juga yang mengikuti jejaknya."

"Dae-ah! Kau lama sekali!" Taeyong masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi lalu membungkuk kepada Luhan lalu Minseok.

"Baiklah Eonni. Aku dan Taeyong akan pergi ke desa ibunya di Districk Lake. Sampai jumpa"

Minseok tersenyum melihat adiknya melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Taeyong juga mengucapkan permisi berkali-kali sambil menarik lengan Jongdae sepupunya dengan genggaman keras.

"Taeyong!" Minseok memanggil Taeyong yang hampir menghilang. Pemuda itu menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu. "Jaga Jongdae baik-baik, bagaimanapun dia adalah kakakmu juga!"

"Tentu saja!" Desis Taeyong lalu benar-benar pergi.

Minseok menutup pintu flatnya lagi dan duduk di sebelah Luhan yang bersandar lemah ke sofa. "Kau mau makan?"

"Aku menginginkan yang lain, tapi gangguan selalu datang!" Desisnya. "tadi itu adikmu? Yang perempuan?"

"Semua saudaraku perempuan. Dia kuliah disini dan tinggal bersama Paman. Taeyong mungkin hanya liburan, dia sangat sering liburan. Anak itu sangat suka jalan-jalan."

Luhan mengangguk, ia mulai tersenyum lagi. Senyuman misterius itu sudah bisa Minseok tebak apa maksud di baliknya. Luhan ingin melanjutkan aksinya lagi.

"Tunggu. Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Apa lagi?" Luhan terdengar semakin kesal.

"Soal kecelakaan sehari sebelum kau ada di ranjangku di Seoul, apa itu termasuk kedalam rencanamu dan _Halmeoni_?"

"Tidak pernah ada kecelakaan!" Jawab Luhan. "Kau di hipnotis seorang hypnotherapis bernama Baekhyun. Wanita itu adalah temanku semasa kuliah dan dia siap membantuku!"

"Hipno…" Minseok tak percaya, wanita yang ada disisinya saat ia terbangun di sebuah bangku taman pada waktu itu, Minseok bahkan tidak mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas. "Hipnotis apa? Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?"

"Dia hanya perlu membuatmu merasa lelah agar begitu pulang kerumah Kim Minseok langsung tertidur. Itu kami lakukan agar kami punya banyak waktu untuk merubah kamarmu."

"Lalu membuatku mengigau agar kau membuka pakaianku setiap malam?"

"Aku tidak perlu hipnotis untuk berbohong seperti itu. Malam pertama itu, _Halmeoni _yang membuka pakaianmu. Tapi diluar rencana, pada malam kedua aku melakukannya sendiri. Salah sendiri mengapa kau selalu bersikap sok manis dan…" Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Sekarang sudah cukup? Sudah tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita lagi, kan? Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun mengganggu kita kali ini."

**-The End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beneran end woy hahhaha**

* * *

><p>Gimana? Puas kan? HHAHHA. Sebenernya gue punya banyak cerita mbak Phoebe, tapi yang cocok ke xiuhan cuma cerita ini doang. Cerita lainnya terlalu berat dan konfliknya parah bgt, gue gak sanggup nistain Minseok eonni sampe kea gitu.<p>

Buat yang ngereview gak pake akun, gue baca review-an kalian semua kok. cuma gue gak tau kenapa review-annya masuk telat bgt ke ffn.


End file.
